New Awakening
by The-Girl-Who-Dreamed
Summary: A beaten up Harry arrives at Hogwarts for his first year in so much pain, so desperate for saving that his Wild Magic does just that. It triggers a portal to an Alternative Dimension where there's no Dark Lord, his mother and father are alive and have a son - that isn't Harry. In this world there is no Harry Potter. Follow him as he finds the love he's yearned for. Child Abuse!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or make any money with this story.**

**WARNINGS: Child Abuse!**

**New Awakening**

**Prologue**

Harry Potter half heard as Ron Weasley told him the hardships of having six siblings. He was still wondering how he went to bed last night all battered and bruised from his Uncle's latest rage fit and woke up without a single sign of it. He knew the wounds were still there, he could feel them. Every single broken bone, every single cut on his slightly tanned skin (from doing yard-work). He could feel the pain that came with them but he - nor anyone, it seemed - could see them.

_'It must be some sort of magic'_ he thought.

Yes, magic. Harry found out of its' existence on his birthday. Not that his birthday was special, in fact, the Dursleys were extra nasty towards him on July 31st. Anyway, a giant of a man by the name of Hagrid broke and entered the hut they were hiding from the tons of letters Harry was receiving from Hogwarts (the magical school he was heading to now) and told Harry all of his story, at least his version of Harry's story. The true story of Harry James Potter was way darker than that. Harry could never forget that moment, or the beating he received after arriving from his school shopping.

Harry lived with his aunt, uncle and cousin because his parents were dead. It may sound simple, but Harry's parents were brutally murdered by a Dark Wizard that went by the name of Voldemort. Both of them died to protect him, or _'because of him'_ as he thought and doing that a protection was placed on Harry. But that protection didn't work for what Harry's aunt and uncle did to him. He was a bad, bad boy - or so he thought - who deserved every beating he's got. Harry's uncle taught him from early age that he was worth nothing; not love, not food, nothing good at all. And that he should be grateful that the Dursleys didn't dispatch him to an orphanage. He was a burden to them and it was all he would ever be. He deserved every cut, punch, slap, whiplash, cane and belt laceration, burn and every kind of harm done to him. That's what he believed in anyway. He wasn't allowed to talk unless directly asked something, he was supposed to act as if he was not there and no one, absolutely no one, could know about the Dursley's ways of punishing him.

Exhaustion took hold of him and he fell in a light sleep, only to wake up when they were arriving at Hogwarts with an empty compartment. His eyes filled with tears, from the wounds on his back that glued to his shirt as he changed to his school clothes or from the fact that he was alone as he always has been. _'I don't deserve friends'_ he thought. _'I'm a freak'._

Until he was eight years old, before the neighbours started to whisper that Vernon and Petunia were denying his nephew education and they were forced to send him to a school, he thought his name was 'Freak'. That's all he was ever called, and it always came with an accusation. The teachers in school turned a blind eye to the boy who would miss many of his classes (due to broken bones and stuff) and was way behind his other peers, Vernon and Petunia said he was "a retarded, lazy and problematic boy" and everyone believed him. Including Harry, who blocked his own potential.

Harry was 11 years old now, but for strangers he may look like he was 8. He was sickly thin and had a lighting bolt scar on his forehead that – he learned – was from when Voldemort tried to kill him and failed. He had messy black hair which was oily since the last shower he was allowed to take was three days ago and wore clothes 4 times too big for him, a long-sleeved shirt and an old jeans held in his thin waist by an old belt, that was mended three times. He had yellowed teeth from lack of brushing and dirt under his nails from doing yard-work. He didn't deserve to be cleaned up or medical care like other children. _He was worthless._

Harry was in the Great Hall, sitting beside his fellow year mates at the Gryffindor Table. Everyone was talking, laughing and eating but hasn't said a word. He was not allowed to, nor he was allowed to eat anything that wasn't spoiled and that wasn't directly given to him. So he looked down and tried to act like he was invisible.

Then Ron poked Harry jokingly on the ribs to get his attention and Harry fell down the bench. Every one at the table laughed and Harry's eyes filled with tears (of pain and of shame). He did the only thing he could think of: he ran.

He ran until he couldn't breathe anymore, he could feel the "magical make up" (as he named the glamours) disappearing and panicked even more. Tears clouded his vision and he entered the first room he found and ran to the darkest corner.

There his limbs failed him and he fell, his tears falling freely now that he was alone and he could feel the blood moistening his already bloodied shirt. The glamour and stasis charm were gone now. Harry could feel his arms, torso and legs become thinner. The wounds were bleeding now from the fall and run. He could feel his burns burning. As if every cell of his body was on fire.

He rocked back and forth and put his thumb on his mouth (something he did when he was scared or nervous, consequence of years of abuse).

He was stupid. He was unworthy. He was a freak. He would never know love. Or friendship. He was a burden to everyone. No one would ever care for him.

Fate and magic were about to prove him wrong.

There was a blinding white light just as Harry passed out that surrounded him and suddenly, he was gone. The dark room empty again of a broken black haired boy.

To be continued…

**A/N: Hello there, **

**I know I have two more stories going on but this plot wouldn't leave me alone. **

**I have two warnings: **

**Harry is (as you have read) a badly abused child. He will behave like one. I researched many articles and websites on their behaviour and concluded that my Harry will behave younger than he is, as often abused children do. This story will content mentions and flashbacks of Harry's times with the Dursleys.**

**This will be an Alternative Dimension story. One which Harry's parents are alive, there is no Voldemort and characters will be OOC. So if you don't like this kind of story, please no flames and just close this page.**

**To my loyal readers, I hope you like this one.**

**xxx**

**Maria**


	2. Chapter 1 - The Broken Boy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or make money with this fan fiction.**

**WARNINGS: Child Abuse!**

**New Awakening**

**Chapter 1 – The Broken Boy**

Remus Lupin used to hate night time, but since Lily Potter and her best friend Severus Snape invented a potion to prevent werewolves from transforming on the full moon he has grown to like it quite a bit. Spending ten months out of twelve on a school full of children, teaching class after class of Defence Against the Dark Arts and grading papers the night was the only peaceful time he had to stay with his family. Not tonight, though. Tonight he had to make sure there were no students strolling around after curfew.

It was during one of his night strolls that he saw a blinding light engulf the open room on his left. He carefully entered the barely used classroom with wand on his hand and at first saw nothing. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness – yes, he still has his werewolf senses, the potion only blocked the transformation – he saw a small lump on the furthest corner of the room. As he got closer his keen senses could smell blood and body odour. It was a small boy and he looked like death itself.

He looked like he was seven or eight, you could see his way too thin figure limp on the floor inside a growing pool of blood. His ribs were showing through his shirt that was glued to his body by blood and his arm was in a deformed condition. His hands were burning red.

Remus quickly sent a message through a Patronus – a silvery mist creature that was able to transmit a message in the caster's voice and ward off Dementors – to the headmaster and to Poppy Pomfrey, the school's mediwitch before carefully picking up the black haired boy, who looked surprisingly familiar to him but he couldn't put a finger on it.

He walked as quickly as he could without joisting the boy to the Hospital Wing, Getting there Poppy was waiting for him and the little boy with an arsenal of potions but even tough the message said he was in a terrible condition the mediwitch couldn't suppress a gasp when she saw the bleeding figure.

Soon enough she went into a full healer mode and motioned for Remus to lay the boy on the bed before casting a vanishing spell on his clothes, leaving him only in his underwear.

There was a huge and deep gash on his stomach, which was bleeding a lot and looked infected and many minor cuts that had been forced open from their cicatrisation process. His hands had third degree burns, his legs were full of haematomas and handprints as were his arms. His nose was clearly broken and there was a lighting bolt scar on his forehead that was clearly reopened with a sharp object.

She then began to ask questions as she cast charm after charm, spell after spell on the dying boy.

"Who is this boy, Remus?" She asked while a floating quill and parchment listed all the injuries the boy has ever had. "I've never seen him here before. Is he a first year?"

"I don't know, Poppy. I didn't see him at the sorting. As I told you, all I saw was a blinding light coming from an unused classroom and this little boy lying there in a pool of blood. He looks too young to be a first year, though."

The quill was still writing.

At that moment, Albus Dumbledore entered the room.

"What happened, Remus, my boy? You said you found an injured boy?"

Remus nodded to the bed. "Do you know who is he, Albus?"

The quill stopped writing when the parchment was close to hitting the floor.

Albus shook his head as Poppy started to read out loud the enormous list to herself and treat the most immediate ones.

She cleaned the cuts and lacerations, and bandaged them and healed the most serious ones.

"I can't do it, Albus. I can use more magic on this boy. His level of core magic is extremely low from prolonged glamours and from trying to heal his injuries. If I use one more spell on this boy his core may zero. We will have to use salves, Potions and Muggle ways of treatment until his level of magic increases. But let me tell you something: the injuries of this boy weren't just from a fall or children fight. Someone wanted to hurt him, bad."

They stared at each other and then at the pale boy lying on the now clean sheets.

"Who is he, Albus?" Poppy asked again.

"I don't know, I don't know." The headmaster sighed. "There's only one way to know, now. We need to contact the his parents and we can't wait for him to wake up." Albus Dumbledore said in a grave voice.

Poppy grabbed a scalp and made a small cut on the boy's hand, letting three drops of blood fall in a blank parchment before putting gauze to stop the bleeding.

"Hold it there, will you, Remus?" Remus did as asked as Poppy made intricate moves with her wand and whispered _'revelabit hereditario'_, a quill appeared and started to write.

_Name: Harry James Potter _

_Son of: James Charlus Potter (deceased) and Lily Rose Evans Potter (deceased)_

_Grandson of: Charlus William Potter (deceased) and Dorea Chara Black (deceased) – PATERNAL SIDE - and Lucas Bertie Evans (deceased) and Iris Veronica Green Evans (deceased) – MATERNAL SIDE._

_Nephew of: Petunia Iris Evans Dursley and Vernon Bruce Dursley – MATERNAL SIDE_

_Cousin of: Dudley Vernon Dursley – MATERNAL SIDE._

"That can't be." Poppy said as she read the genealogical tree.

Dumbledore nodded and smiled. "Remus, have you talked to Lily and James? Are they well?"

"Yes, why are you ask… Wait, what have they in common with this boy? You're not saying…"

"Alas, my boy. Better send a Patronus to them, then it seems little Harry here is their son."

"Albus, there's something wrong with this spell." Remus said shaking his head. "It says Lily and James and their parents are dead and he is their son. How is that even possible?"

"Have you ever heard about Alternative Dimensions, my boy?" Albus asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

Lily and James were in their living room both of them quiet thinking about the empty space their son, Theo, left now that he went to Hogwarts.

"What am I to do now, James? Now that Theo is gone. The house will be empty!"

"Work on your potions, Lils. And maybe we can start thinking about having another one." James raised his eyebrows with a suggestive look.

Lily sighed. "James-" She started her voice careful.

It was then that Dumbledore's Phoenix Patronus appeared, illuminating the room in a bluish light.

"Floo to Hogwarts' Hospital Wing, quick. A matter of great importance has appeared." Then it was gone.

"Oh, Merlin! What happened to Theo? Is he hurt? Come on, James." Lily said grabbing the jar of floo powder and flooing to the school, followed closely by James.

As soon as the Patronus was gone, Poppy Pomfrey started to involve Harry's left arm in a muggle cast, having put the pieces of broken bones in place with magic before and did the same with his leg.

She wrapped his hands in a white gauze moistened with burning salve and bandaged his torso.

Then, the fireplace lit up with green flames and Lily Potter stepped out of it closely followed by her husband.

"What is it? What's wrong with Theo?" Lily said looking around frantically in search for her auburn haired son.

"Calm down, Lily. This has nothing to do with Theo." Remus said looking tired in a way that reminded them of when he used to transform.

"Then why…?" James asked putting an arm around Lily.

"Something happened tonight that has only happened twice in the past. Lily, James, it seems little Harry here is your son and –" The headmaster said gravely.

"Wait! That's impossible! I would remember if I had another son, headmaster. My second son died in my womb. " Lily Potter said eyes on fire.

"and he came from an Alternative Dimension."

There was three seconds of silence before James asked.

"Are you sure?" He said staring at everyone, one by one.

They all nodded.

"How is that possible, Albus?" Lily's face went from annoyed to awed. I've read theories but what has triggered it? It has to have some trigger factor to happen and if it happens." Lily asked running her hand through her auburn locks.

"Alas, we do not know for sure, my dear. All we know is that he was badly hurt."

"How and why? Why would I let my son get badly hurt without treatment?" Lily asked.

"That's the point, you see? In his world, you're dead. And you too, James. And his grandparents as well, on both sides."

Lily and James paled before the Potions Mistress started to cry.

"There's more, Lily." This time it was Poppy who said. "He has every symptoms of an abused child."

"WHAT?" James shouted.

"Too short for his age, signs of starvation, lacerations possibly made by a whip, marks of a belt, burns, asphyxia in the past, broken bones, purple and swollen eyes, haematomas, handprints."

Lily was sobbing beside the bed now while James was cursing heaven and hell to himself.

"There's more. There are indications that abuse was also sexual."

Lily was a strong woman, but at that statement she went limp.

To be continued…

**A/N: Hello there!**

**Thank you so much for all the follows, favourites and reviews. This is not my best chapter but it was just to introduce the story, just like the prologue. In the next chapter, Harry wakes up.**

**I hope you like it and please, please, review.**

**CHAPTER REWRITTEN.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Dulled Green Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise.**

**New Awakening**

**Chapter 2 –Dulled Green Eyes**

Lily woke up in a hospital bed, with James holding her hand with one of his hands while he returned his wand to its' holster.

She sat up abruptly and swung her legs out of the bed.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down, Lils. You're gonna make yourself dizzy."

"Where's Harry?" She asked worried.

"Still asleep, but Poppy said the sleeping potion she spelled into his stomach to be able to heal him will wear off soon."

"Oh James" Lily started to cry. "I can't believe someone would do that to a child. He's just a boy. Who would do that to him?"

"Poppy gave me this." He showed her the hereditary tree paper. He put his finger under the only people alive. Vernon and Petunia Dursley.

"No," she shook her head in denial "That can't be. Why would my son be living with Petunia? Everyone knows she hates magic, in this universe and any other one. Her husband is even worse."

"Lily, think: if you weren't alive that would be no cure to lycanthropy so Remus wouldn't be able to take him in. What if Sirius died as well? And you know how Peter is with children, not that we would ever name him godfather. My point is: if there's no godfather or godmother who could take him in, he would go-"

"-to the closest blood relatives, weather they are magical or not." James just nodded.

Lily closed her eyes and sighed.

"What are we to do, Lily?"

"We will take care of him. We'll make something up, you were always good in making up stories."

James nodded.

Suddenly, they heard thrashing and moans coming from the bed Harry was in. They were by his side in a second.

Lily automatically started to run her finger through his face in a calming motion as she always did with Theo. At first, he flinched violently and tried to roll away, only to be blocked from falling off the bed by James on the other side.

"N-N-No. P-Please, U-Uncle Vernon, I-I-I'll b-be g-good." That was all the confirmation they needed.

"Harry, darling. Wake up, son. You're safe, no one will ever hurt you again." Lily said soothingly.

"Come on, buddy. Wake up. He's not here." James said holding his son's hand in his much bigger one and running his thumb in the palm of Harry's hands.

Out of nowhere Harry sat up in the bed, his dulled green eyes terrified and his breathing erratic and tears streaming down his face. Then he went green. He bent forward and vomited bile all over the white sheets.

"_BOY! WERE YOU STEALING OUR FOOD? I'LL TEACH YOU NOT TO TOUCH ANYTHING OF OURS EVER AGAIN!" Vernon said grabbing him roughly by the arm, his already broken arm._

"_N-N-No. P-Please, U-Uncle Vernon, I-I-I'll b-be g-good." Harry begged as he saw his Uncle turn on the stove._

"_What. Have. I. Told. You. About. TALKING?" His Uncle slapped him in the face and put Harry's left hand on the fire._

_Harry felt it burn, he felt his skin on fire, Like every neurone was transmitting some sort of acid to the one beside it._

Harry shot up on the bed and couldn't help himself. He didn't even notice that someone was rubbing his back he just bent forward and emptied the contents of his stomach, which resumed in bile.

He closed his eyes and started heaving. He could feel the panic attack coming. He couldn't remember how to breathe. He just mumbled "I'm sorry" over and over again, hoping it would work. It never did. Someone was saying soothing words in his ear but he couldn't make out what she was saying, only that it was a she.

He didn't even notice when the blanket covering him was magically clean, he just curled himself in a ball to protect his vital organs and started rocking back and forth and mumbling to low for anyone to make out what he was saying. Suddenly breathing was harder and he started to hyperventilate.

James sat on the mattress and gathered the too small boy in his arms. Harry started thrashing, trying to get away from the foreign touch, thinking it would hurt him.

"It's okay, Harry. Shhh, relax. I wont hurt you, buddy." James said soothingly, while mumbling to Lily to get a calming draught. "Breathe with me okay? In… out… in… out."

Harry couldn't make out what the voice was saying, but it was soothing. It wasn't aggressive like his Uncle's, it was slightly husky, its tone made you want to relax. And those arms, he was being cuddled for the first time in his life and by a stranger. A stranger that made him feel safer than he ever felt.

But soon a vial of some coloured liquid was put to his mouth and he knew best then to resist but couldn't help it.

"P-Please. I-I'll be good." Tears fell faster.

He could remember that time when he was 9 and Uncle Vernon made him drink detergent because he said the M word. He spent days vomiting (even blood) and with stomach ache.

"Harry, darling, this will make you feel better. It's just to calm you down a bit and to help your nausea alright?" A woman with auburn hair, green eyes (that later he would notice were just like his) and a soft voice said coming to his line of sight.

"We won't hurt you, buddy. Not now not ever. You're safe." The man holding him said, rubbing his back.

Harry didn't honestly believed them but what choice did he have but to drink?

He opened his mouth and the red head poured the contents of one vial down his throat then held another.

"N-Nooo. P-P-Please"

"Just this one, darling. It's just to help you calm down. Trust me, I would never hurt you." She said in a strong voice, bringing the vial of pink coloured liquid to his lips.

The man rubbed his back in an encouraging manner and arranged Harry on his lap so he was sitting more erectly.

Harry closed his eyes and opened his mouth. Liquid filled it and he instantly swallowed it. Immediately feeling calmer.

He took a look around, his eyes stopping in the man's face. He looked just like Harry but with different eyes, the red headed woman had eyes just like Harry's. Could this be…?

"W-Who are you?" Harry asked in a moment of boldness, knowing he was going to be punished for asking questions later.

James pulled his boy closer and looked into his eyes.

"I am your daddy, little one. And she is your mummy." Harry eyes shone with happiness before he looked down all happiness crushed.

"M-My parents are dead. I am a burden to everyone, my relatives take care of me from the goodness of their hearts." He recited.

Lily chocked at his response and did her best to hold back her tears. Did he really believe that?

"We are not dead, sweetie. Not in this universe. Have you ever wished for a world where things were different? Somehow you were transported to our world. And we are alive, so are you." Lily said doing her best not to let her voice shake.

"And you are not a burden, buddy. I don't want to hear you say that ever again. Your relatives did not take care of you, not as they should. We will make sure you are taken care of and loved from now on, alright?" James said as sternly as he could without frightening the boy.

"B-But they s-said…"

"They lied to you. We would never lie to you. We would never hit you or humiliate you or do you any harm." James said.

"Y-Yes, sir." Harry didn't believe them and they could tell. "I'm sorry, sir."

"First of all, stop calling me sir. It makes your daddy feel old." James said jokingly – but meaning every word.

"And what are you apologising for, darling?" Lily asked softly locking her eyes with James'.

"F-For r-ruining the s-sheets and a-asking q-questions." Harry closed his eyes, as if he expected to be hit.

"Oh, little one. The sheets are clean, you see? You didn't ruin them. And even if you did, we wouldn't be mad at you for being sick. And whatever those – er, your aunt and uncle told you, whatever rules they made up in their sick, twisted minds, they don't apply here, alright?" James said rubbing his son's neck.

Harry looked at him dubiously.

"We won't hurt you, Harry. I promise you that." James said seriously.

"Pinky promise." Lily said holding out her finger to Harry, earning a rare smile from the boy.

He held his finger and crossed it with his mum's, smiling genuinely.

"How do you feel about a bath, Harry?" Lily said running her thumb through her son's hands encouragingly.

"P-Please. I-I'm sorry, I will be good. I-I swear." Harry said trying to get away from his father's arms.

"Son, it's just a bath. We won't hurt you. We can even put some toys for you to play. And bubbles, lots of bubbles."

But Harry was still shaking his head.

"H-How were y-your baths in your relatives', baby?" Lily asked, her voice shaking.

"N-Not s-supposed to tell."

"They are not here, they are back in your world and you are never, ever going back there." James said emphatically.

"Tell us, darling."

"A-Aunt 'Tunia u-usually d-didn't let m-me take b-baths. O-Only on the hose in the garden most of the time and if I was r-really good she'd let me take a quick cold shower." The little boy said quietly.

"What about your Uncle?" James asked dreading the answer, seeing that Lily was about to apparate to her sister's house and burn it down.

"H-H-He sometimes f-filled the t-tub with scal-scalding water a-and made m-me g-get in." Harry said softly like it was taking an immense effort for him to say it.

"There's more, little one?"

"He He used t-to p-put my h-head under the water a-and h-hold it there." Harry was crying now and so was Lily.

"Oh, Harry. We would never ever do that to you. What they did was wrong, terribly wrong. We would never repeat that." Lily said between sobs.

"B-But F-Freaks d-don't d-deserve baths. Or good things."

"Harry James" James said sternly but holding the boy tight. "You are not a freak. You deserve every good thing in the world and I don't want to hear you say that ever again."

"B-but-"

"No buts. You deserve love, you deserve to be happy, to have clothes, baths, food and everything any child should have."

Harry did not believe them but nodded anyway, just to make them happy.

"Now lets give you a real bath, shall we? Lily, love could you fill the tub?" James said trying to lighten his voice, inside he was livid.

Lily, who had tears in her eyes just nodded and left.

James ran his fingers through Harry's hair and saw a lightning bolt scar that he hadn't seen before.

"H-How did you get this scar, mate?"

"I-It was w-when V-Voldemort killed y-you from the o-other universe?" James nodded. "H-He t-tried to kill me, but d-died instead. Y-You d-died b-because of me, to save me." Harry looked down.

"Hey, not because of you but for you. And we would do it again in a heartbeat. Don't blame yourself for that." James said stocking this information while reassuring his new son. Curse scars could be dangerous especially on the head.

Harry nodded not convinced.

Lily appeared at the door of the bathroom and called them over. James got up with Harry on his hip. But Harry went rigid at the sudden move and stood still.

"Hey, I won't drop you, buddy." James said.

"I-I-I can walk, sir."

"Your injuries were serious, buddy. Poppy had to put a muggle cast on your leg, you're magically exhausted and I bet you're tired. I can carry you."

"I-I d-don't know h-how t-to do this." Harry said looking down ashamed.

"Do what?"

"T-This." Harry gesticulated towards them and blushed to his ears of the hospital gown that the mediwitch put him on after healing what she could.

"You put your arms around my neck and your legs wrapping my body. That's it." James said and rubbed Harry's back until he relaxed. Then proceeded to carry him to the bathroom.

Arriving there the bath was full of multi-coloured bubbles, and there was a fresh stripped pyjamas (from the hospital wing) and a fluffy towel on the sink.

Harry opened his mouth in wonder and James chuckled, carrying Harry and sitting him on the toilet with the lid closed.

"Would you like to check the temperature, baby?" Harry's look of wonder was swapped for one of fear.

"It's warm but it wont burn you." Lily said, putting her hand on the water. "See?"

"Go ahead, son." James said ruffling Harry's head. Harry hesitantly put his hand on the water and smiled. "Is it okay?"

Harry nodded.

"Good. Now arms up." James said and Harry looked at him terrified. And shook his head. "Come on, humour your old parents and let them give you a bath. Besides you are hurt. You wont be able to move around much."

"P-P-Please, sir." Harry begged and started to cry.

"Harry? What's wrong buddy? Shh" James and Lily exchanged a look.

"P-Please, I-I-I'll be good." The little boy said sobbing

Suddenly everything clicked; Harry's tremendous fear and Poppy's words. _"There are indications of penetration."_

"Son, Harry, listen to me." James said seriously grabbing his son's face. "We won't do what your Uncle did to you. We won't touch you in that way. Ever." Comprehension dawned on Lily's face and her eyes filled with tears.

Harry started to sob harder, not even bothering to ask how they knew about that. "I-I'm dirty, freakish, scarred, ugly."

"You are not, Harry." Lily said kneeling beside her husband. "You are a little boy who bad things happened to. They won't be repeated. You have nothing to be ashamed of, darling." Lily said catching Harry's eye. "We don't think any less of you for it, you couldn't help it. Your Uncle was a monster, we would never do the same."

"Please, son, Harry. Trust us." James said, his voice breaking at the end.

Harry saw the desperation inside his father's eyes and something else. He didn't even realise he had raised his arms until James pulled up the hospital clothes he was wearing while Lily mumbled 'impervious' and pointed to his arm and leg that were in a cast. The little boy looked down ashamed.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with giving your child a bath. You have nothing to be ashamed of, little one."

James and Lily did their best not to stare at their newfound son. But the ribs showing off his skin as well as the contour of his bones, the uncountable scars all over his body and his small frame shocked them.

Lily was the first to recover and lifted Harry easily into the tub. Ignoring his flinch.

James started to conjure different toys for Harry to play with, despite him being too old. Even though he looked like a seven or eight year old everyone assumed he was a first year since he was wearing the school uniform when he was found.

Then James started to clean his son's body with sponges, different soaps, all the while trying to distract the boy. He noticed his son didn't touch the toys. And had his eyes squeezed shut.

"Hey, mate, look at this ship. Play with it, it's fun."

"I c-can t-t-touch t-the toys?" Harry said, opening his green eyes wide.

"Of course you can, buddy. They are yours to play. Go on." James then grabbed the ship and squeezed it, and to Harry's surprise the ship made the sound of a ship leaving the dock. Harry giggled. And after looking again at James for confirmation started to play.

Lily, on the other hand was washing his hair. She shampooed again and again and again and then conditioned it. She rubbed behind his ears and his neck. Using a small cup to wash away any residues from Harry's hair.

They let him play for a while – even though he only touched the ship – until he started yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Time for bed, Harbear." Lily said and picked him out of the tub helping him to stand on the floor as James wrapped him in the fluffy towel.

By the time Harry was dressed and in James' arms again, he was almost asleep.

When James tried to put him in the bed, Harry unconsciously tightened his arms around his dad.

"I'm not going anywhere, son." James said, gently prying the boy from him and putting him to bed, tucking the sheets around him and sitting on the bed's edge.

Lily then held another vial to her son's lips. "It's a potion so you don't have nightmares, darling."

Harry opened his mouth and gulped the lilac potion.

"G'Night mummy, daddy." He said, then he was asleep.

To be continued…

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, but hey! It's a longer chapter! Haha almost 3k words. I wanted it to be perfect and I hope you like it!**

**Thanks for reading and please, ****please review**** (what you would like to read, ideas, constructive critics, questions about the plot)! It means a lot to me.**

**Xxx**

**Maria**

**CHAPTER REVIEWED AND REWRITTEN**


	4. Chapter 3 - Reassurance

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you might recognize from JK's universe. **

**New Awakening**

**Chapter 3: Reassurance**

When Harry's consciousness began to return he felt for the first time ever well rested. He felt a comfortable mattress beneath him and a soft pillow under his head. He tensed. A comfortable bed? Why was _he_ lying in a bed? Freaks were not allowed to touch the furniture, unless to clean them.

He quickly opened his eyes, and flinched from the light – light? His cupboard didn't have windows! – Before looking around and recalling everything that happened the day before.

His mum and dad were alive! They took care of him, held him, carried him and even gave him a nice bath with toys that he was allowed to touch. Then they stayed with him until he fell asleep, or maybe even longer than that. They did not hit him for asking questions and vomiting all over the bed sheets and even said the Dursleys' rules didn't apply to this new world.

He didn't really understand how he came to appear in this new world but he was more than happy to be here. But there was a question that would not leave him alone: how much longer would Harry's parents put up with him before they resorted to the methods the Dursleys used?

A husky voice and a hand on his forehead interrupted Harry's bad thoughts.

"Hey, buddy. Did you sleep well?" James said after giving Harry time to adjust to his surroundings and remember the day before.

Harry nodded and made a move to sit up, only that his right arm was in a cast and his left was so weak that it didn't support the little weight he had – he fell right back into his pillows.

With a wave of his dad's wand the bed rearranged so that Harry was sitting without actually moving his body.

"Wicked!" Harry said to himself then put a hand to his mouth and looked at James in alarm but saw James grinning back at him twisting his wand between his fingers.

Harry then felt a hard pressure on his bladder and bit his lip pondering before turning to his father.

"S-Sir?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Hey, little one. What's the matter? And don't call me sir, remember? If you are not comfortable calling me dad you can call me Prongs or James until you are." James said bending down to catch his son's eyes.

"S-Sorry, s- d-daddy." Harry said looking down not really seeing James beaming at his choice of words.

"Go on, Harry. And there's no need to apologise."

"S-Sor-. Er… m-may I u-use the l-loo? I-I p-promise I'll b-be real q-quick and I'll c-clean it a-after." Harry said everything really fast and squeezed his eyes shut as if not to see the blow coming.

"Of course you can, little one! And no-sense. You don't have to clean it just because you used it. This is Hogwarts the toilet cleans itself! Don't be afraid to tell me when you need something, alright?" James said before picking his son up and placing the little boy on his hip.

Harry hesitantly put his arms around his father's neck and his legs around his waist, all the while staring at James for confirmation that it was okay and he was doing this right. James smiled at him and held him closer.

James put Harry down in front of the toilet and crouched down to his level. "I'll be right outside. When you are finished just call me and I pick you up, okay? So you can wash your hands. You are not strong enough to walk on your own yet."

Harry just nodded. '_I'm such a burden._' He thought.

As James got out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him, Madam Pomfrey was leaving her office.

"Good morning, James. Where is young Harry? I trust everything went well?"

"He's using the loo. And you know everything went all right, Poppy. Checking the boy every hour." James grinned at her affronted look. "What?" She just hmphed and went to ready the boy's bed for his return, leaving James waiting at the door.

When Harry finished doing his business he half walked half hopped to the sink – a sink that was way too high for him. He wasn't about to call his new daddy so he went with his touch until he could feel for the tap, having to stay painfully in his tiptoes to do that. It was as if everything happened in slow motion – his hand hit something hard that turned out to be a liquid soap holder that went flying from the balcony. Luckily it had an unbreakable charm on it so obviously the porcelain was intact but the lid opened and it's contents spilled on the floor and the sound it made when it hit the floor echoed in the bathroom.

Harry stood still, holding his breath. For sure his dad had heard and was raging mad at him for being so clumsy and for not following his orders. Even though it was for noble reasons in his mind, he knew better than to think he would be excused of punishment or even heard.

"Harry?" James knocked thrice. No response. "Harry?" He knocked harder.

Harry backed away from the scene and slipped on the soap that was soaking the floor. CRASH!

"I'm coming in, buddy."

What James found was heart breaking, Harry somehow managed to move and reach the tub and was sitting down on the floor, one knee drawn up to his chest and the cast that involved the other leg was cracked. His arms were covering his face. He was mumbling 'I'm sorry' over and over again.

James then spotted what seemed to cause this huge problem, the lime green soap that was spilled on the floor and quickly put two and two together. James moved quickly towards his son and his anger with himself for leaving the little boy alone when he was too weak to stand on his own must have shown on his face and the boy must have thought his anger was towards _him_. Harry curled up further and let out a whimper.

"Hey, little one. It's okay, daddy's not going to hurt you." James extended his hands in front of him to show Harry that he didn't mean any harm. James knelt down on the floor next to his newfound son and put a finger under his chin. "I'm not going to hurt you, Harry. Not now, not ever." James said seriously, every trace of his mischievous-self gone from his face, which seemed to catch Harry's attention. "You are safe here, buddy. No one will ever lay a hand on you or do whatever your relatives used to do. I know you don't believe me now but you have to trust me, buddy. I know adults were never nice to you in your life and you never had someone whom you could trust but you have a family now. And families protect each other. "

Harry wanted to believe him, he truly did but his experiences made him wary so he just nodded and looked down.

"What happened here, little one? Hmm?" James said lifting Harry's chin and pulling his lower lip out of the grasp of his teeth.

"I-I wanted t-to w-wash m-my hands l-like I was told to b-but the sink was t-too _'tall' _for me to reach. I-I tried to s-stand on my tipt-toes and feel the t-things with my fingers b-but I-I" Tears were falling freely from Harry's eyes.

"You ended up knocking over the soap holder." Harry nodded.

"I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry, s-sir." Harry sobbed but still did not make a sound.

"It's not a problem, see?" James cleaned the mess with a _Scourgify_ and put the soap holder back on it's place with a levitating charm. "What is the main problem here is that you hurt yourself and did not call me when you needed help. I know it will take sometime for you to get used to this situation but I always, always will be there for you."

"I-I didn't want to b-burden you." Harry whispered brokenly.

"Oh, little one." James said gathering the boy in his arms, ignoring his flinch. "You will never, ever be a burden to me. I love you, buddy. Even though we only met yesterday and you are actually the son of my alternative self, you are _my son_ now and I want you to come to me. You are stuck with me."

Harry cried in James said while his dad rocked him back and forth, he put his thumb to his mouth and bit it to prevent from making a sound as well as a comforting action but James pulled it out of his mouth in a heartbeat and held Harry's hand in his.

When Harry was calm enough James got up of the floor with the boy still in his arms and went to the sink, washing the boy's left hand with his much bigger one. "Does anywhere hurt, buddy?" Harry shook his head.

He pulled a dispensable tissue and held on Harry's nose so he could blow, then threw the tissue away and got another one to clean the tear-tracks of his son's face.

"Ready? Madam Pomfrey, the healer – that's a magical doctor - wants to give you an exam before you go home but first, we have company for breakfast." James said joisting the boy a bit. The boy tensed when he finished speaking.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll be with you the whole time okay? Trust me, little one."

James then pushed Harry's head to the crook of his neck and got out of the loo, making his way to Harry's bed.

Harry could hear a voice that belonged to his mother, and another voice this one seemed to belong to a boy.

Sooner than Harry wanted James reached the bed interrupting the avid discussion with a clear of his throat.

"Theo, meet Harry. Harry, meet Theo, your brother."

To be continued…

**A/N: Hello!**

**So I'm putting up a POLL on my profile on **_**"What do you want Theo's reaction towards Harry to be? Good or Bad." **_**It's very very important for this story so please answer the poll, it will only take a few seconds.**

**Also, I'm doing a kind of intensive school to pass the exam to enter the Medicine school. So I have to study hard and updates might not come as quick as I wanted to. But I will still update this story so don't worry!**

**And please, please FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**

**Thanks!**

**Xxx**

**Maria**


	5. Chapter 4 - The Four of Us

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe, etcetera, etcetera.**

**New Awakening**

**Chapter 4 – The Four of Us**

Theo was in the Great Hall chatting fervently with his friend Neville Longbottom when a bird shaped origami flew and landed in front of him. He could recognise this muggle technique anywhere. It was one of his mum's favourites, a way of sending messages when she was too close to use owls. But she couldn't be at Hogwarts, could she?

He was not a very patient boy, so he tore the paper open quickly but carefully to read the message.

_Teddy,_

_I need you to meet me outside the Great Hall, it's important. Dad and I have a surprise for you._

_Love,_

_Mum_

So she _was _here! He hurriedly gave an excuse to Neville and got up out of the Gryffindor table, waving at Ron (his other friend) and Neville and making his way to the huge doors.

"Mum!" He almost shouted when he saw her. He would never admit it, but last night it took him some time to get to sleep. It was silly of him, of course, but knowing his mum and dad weren't in the bedroom beside his of even in the same place made him appreciate and miss their presence more than ever. Sure, he had had sleepovers at Neville's and Ron's before but this was different. Yesterday was just the first night and he would stay here for almost the whole year. Still, this is Hogwarts and he was determined to make this work.

His mum gave him a long and warm hug - squeezing him slightly before letting go - and looked him over.

Theo James Potter looked like a mix between his parents. He had his mum's dark red hair and almond shaped eyes but the colour was the same as his father's: hazel. He didn't wear the trademark Potter glasses and was about 5' (155cm). He was eleven and was sorted into Gryffindor - the same house as his parents.

"I've missed you, darling." Lily said cupping her sons face with her hands.

"Merlin, mum! It's been a day since you last saw me!" He said seriously before grinning at his his mum's knowing look. She could read him like a book. "But, why are you here? You know parents can't come to Hogwarts!" He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Something big happened, and we needed to talk to you." Lily said running her hands through her son's red locks before leading him to a room just behind the Great Hall.

"'We' as in you and dad? Is he here too? Where is he?" Theo said with a huge smile on his face looking around the room for his dad.

"He's in the Hospital Wing with Harry."

"Wait! Who's Harry? Mum, what's going on?"

"Theo, have you ever wondered if there is a universe just like ours but different at the same time? Where there are other James and other Lilys, living their lives parallel ours?" She said holding her son's hand in hers.

"Wait, mum! That's just- you're not telling me this is possible, right?" Theo said looking into his mums eyes.

"It is extremely rare. It has only happened twice. Well, thrice, now. There aren't many books on the subject, but from what I've gathered and from what your dad knows from his work in the Department of Mysteries, there are conditions for it to happen."

"Blimey! What are the conditions, mum?"

"The first one is that the person must have endured lots of p-pain and hardships," Lily said her voice breaking "so that his or her magic reaches a point which it's wild and scales beyond control in a protective manner. The books call it Auto-Preserving Effect." Theo looked down and squeezed his mum's hand. "The second is that there must be a portal between worlds, and to make that portal appear the wild magic of the wizard or witch must clash with the magic of the place he or she is in. Making some kind of bridge between the two universes. And the third one is that the person" Lily took a deep breath. "The person must be in a life and death situation, so that his or her soul is floating between the worlds of the living and the dead making it possible for the Fates to interfere. And the person must want to escape."

"Mum! How-? That's terrible!" Lily wiped the tears that fell from her emerald green eyes and put an arm around her sons shoulder.

"It is." Lily said.

"So the person gets a second chance? And comes to a world that's different from theirs?" Lily nodded. "Is this Harry guy the one who was transported? Is that why he's in the Hospital Wing? I-I don't understand - don't get me wrong- mum. What does this Harry guy has to do with us?"

"Harry is alternative James' and Lily Potter's son."

"Whoa." Theo said standing up and blinking at his mum. "That means I have a brother? And that he'll stay?"

Lily nodded, searching Theo's face for signs of rejection.

The smile on her redheaded son's face was blinding and it felt like a ton had been lifted from Lily's shoulder. "Wow! That's so-so cool! I have a brother! And an alien brother nonetheless!"

"Theo James! That wasn't very nice! Harry is not an alien!" His mum said sternly, her emerald eyes hard.

"Chill, mum. I meant it in a good way. He's from another world, and some muggles call people from other worlds aliens."

"Creatures from other planets are aliens. And Harry is from another universe, dimension, not world." She said trying to sound stern but her eyes were dancing with suppressed laughter at her son's way of thinking. Theo loved what muggles call science-fiction but it seemed that he couldn't quite grasp it's concepts yet.

"Oh!" There was a minute of silence. "Mum, won't other world mum and dad miss him? And you said he was badly hurt. How-? Why-?"

"His parents are dead in the world he came from. So are his grandparents on both sides. The only family he had was Petunia, Vernon and Dudley. He wasn't treated kindly by them."

"Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon did this?" Theo asked with wide eyes. He didn't like his Aunt and Uncle, or his cousin for the matter but why would they hurt their nephew to the point of dying?

Lily nodded with tears in her eyes. "They-they abused him."

Theo's face hardened and turned red and his eyes blasted with fury showing the famous temper that he inherited from his mum.

"I told you they weren't good people! I told you that they hated magic and that they only put up with us because grandpa forced them to be civil. I always told you that the pig major and the piglet were bad and that Aunt 'Tunia was no better. You just didn't want to see it because she is your sister!"

"Please, Theo. I know. Just keep in mind that they aren't necessarily the same people here." That was what she told herself, anyway.

Theo was about to vent more when his mum took a look at her wrist watch and got up.

"Do you want to meet him? He must be awake by now." Lily said with a encouraging and fake smile.

"Of course I do!" He said running towards the door before stopping and looking apprehensively into his mum's eyes. "Mum?"

"What's wrong, darling?" Lily said running her hands through his hair.

"What about me? I didn't exist in his world, right?" He asked quietly.

She nodded and he looked down.

"Hey." Lily said, knowing where his thoughts were going. Theo may have her temper and hair colour but when it came to those important to him he was fiercely protective just like his father. Not that she wasn't, mind you, but James - just like his Patronus - charged towards anyone with less than noble intentions towards his loved ones. "You can be there for him, now." Lily said the same thing to James the day before, when Harry had gone to bed.

Theo nodded and made their way to the hospital wing, Theo talking excitedly about being in Gryffindor.

* * *

"Theo, meet Harry. Harry, meet Theo, you brother."

Harry couldn't believe his ears. He had a brother! Before he could get his hopes up an image of Dudley appeared in his mind, followed by what him and his cronies did to Harry.

In his mind, Harry was sure that his new brother, Theo, would hate him. Why wouldn't he? Harry was a freak, weak and disgusting. He came out of nowhere to steal Theo's parents from him. (Not that Harry thought he was capable to steal Lily and James, he wasn't good enough, but for sure that's what it must seem for Theo. The raven haired boy knew Lily and James would get tired of him sooner or later and give him what he "deserved")

Unconsciously Harry tightened his arms around his father's neck. And his father chuckled, before rubbing his back.

Theo was not prepared for what he saw. Sure, his mum told him that Harry was small and was hurt physically and emotionally but nothing could prepare him for this. To say Harry was small for an eleven year old is an understatement. Heck, even Chara Black - his 'godsister' - was bigger than him, and she was a short eight year old! And he looked terminally ill because of his thinness.

Theo took a step forward and his father ruffled his hair with a smile.

"Hey, Teddy, buddy." James said smiling at his red haired son and ruffling the red locks, before nodding his head motioning towards Harry.

"H-Hi." Theo stammered then regained his composure. This lack of confidence was foreign to him and he wasn't about to let it take control now. "Hi, Harry. I'm Theo."

Harry then turned and looked at the other Potter. Theo had to suppress a gasp. His newfound brother had dark circles under his (puffy at the moment) emerald eyes and plastic rimmed glasses making them seem duller than they already were. His face was gaunt and pale, his cheekbones evident from his thinness. His hair stuck up in every direction just like their dad's. He was the perfect (undernourished) copy of their dad but with their mum's eyes.

"H-H-Hi." Harry said with a small voice looking down.

Fortunately what Harry had of shyness, Theo had of talkativeness and soon Theo was talking (again) about being in Gryffindor.

"What house were you in, Harry?" Theo said when they were all sitting on the (enlarged) bed. Harry was sitting against the headboard full of pillows around him. James was beside him while Lily and Theo were across them.

"G-Gryffindor." Harry said quietly. Lily noticed that Harry only spoke when directly asked something.

Out of nowhere (thanks to the Hogwarts house elves) a huge tray with breakfast foods appeared. There were eggs, bacon, pancakes, fruit, cereal and a small bowl of oatmeal.

Harry jumped from the sudden appearance of the food.

"Food! Oh, Merlin! Mum sent me the flying origami before I had the chance to finish breakfast. I'm starving."

James noticed that Harry flinched at the last term.

Before Theo attacked the food, Lily said "I'm afraid you'll have to eat something light so that you don't make yourself sick, Harry."

Harry looked at her his eyes wide. "I-I g-g-get to e-eat? W-with y-you?"

Theo looked down, not being able to handle the surprised look on his brother's face over something so simple. A pained look crossed Lily's eyes but before she could say something James beat her to it.

"Of course you do, son. Remember what I said about your relatives rules not applying here? You will never be denied food and are expected to eat with us."

Theo couldn't help the tears that filled his hazel eyes. Thankfully they didn't fall. His mum put a hand on his knee and squeezed it lightly.

In response to his dad's words Harry nodded and apologised. "I-I'm s-sorry, sir. F-for m-making you r-repeat y-yourself."

This time Lily beat James to it. "You have nothing to apologise for, sweetheart."

There was a moment of silence only to be broken by Theo. "Should we dig in?" He smiled, though there was pain in his eyes.

Everyone took their first bite and still Harry hadn't touched his food. Only when James said something in his ear Harry moved his hands towards the tray, holding the spoon tightly. He took one last look at his parents (who gave him an encouraging smile) and filled his spoon. Unfortunately for him, his left arm was in a cast and his right arm was shaking from the exertion of holding a spoon in his bandaged hands. On the way to Harry's mouth, the contents of the spoon spilled out into Harry's pyjamas.

Before Harry could apologise Lily cleaned the mess with a wave of her wand. Harry apologised anyway and looked down.

James grabbed the bowl of oatmeal and spooned a little bit before leading the spoon to Harry's mouth.

"Open up, buddy." James said. Harry stared at him in mortification, his face as red as his mum's and brother's hair. He stole a quick look at Theo and his mum who were making no big deal out of this action.

Theo understood the boy. He really did. But even Theo could see that Harry wouldn't be able to feed himself, he was too weak. So Theo smiled and reassured the boy.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, Harry. It's no big deal, you're hurt. Besides, no one has to know." Theo winked at his brother.

Harry looked down and nodded ashamed. When James lead the spoon to Harry's mouth again, Harry opened it and promptly swallowed the liquid. Warmed up by it and it's sweet taste. He had never eaten oatmeal before. His meals at the Dursley's consisted of two molded crackers or a slice of bread when he was good. Or a small piece of any rotted fruit. If there were leftovers (which almost never happened), the Dursley's threw it on the garbage and would hit him if he dared to even look at it.

"Do you like it, little one?" James asked, spoon feeding Harry a more of the oatmeal. Harry nodded and gave his dad a tentative (and grateful) smile.

Theo soon was telling Harry everything about their house in Godric's Hollow, describing every inch of it. When James was halfway through feeding his son from the small plate. Harry closed his mouth.

"Are you full, darling?" Lily asked sympathetically. "It's okay. It will take a while for your stomach to get used to eating again. Don't worry about it, alright?"

Harry nodded and looked at him gratefully.

When the Potters (minus Harry) were finishing breakfast, still trying to engage Harry in a conversation, they heard the sound of Poppy Pomfrey's heels and soon the matron was by the bed.

"Theo, sweetheart. It's almost time for your classes. How would you like it to come home on the weekend so that we can spend some family time together? We'll talk to Professor Dumbledore." Lily said smoothing her son's hair.

"That would be brilliant, mum!" Theo smiled before jumping out of the bed. He hugged his mum and dad and made his way towards Harry, extending his hand. "I'm glad you're here, Harry. I've always wanted a brother." Harry hesitantly shook his brothers hand careful and flinched when Theo raised his hand, only to ruffle Harry's hair. Harry smiled.

"Me too." Harry said quietly.

Theo smiled and waved bye at them before running out of the hospital wing, passing by Madam Pomfrey, whom complained about children running in the hospital wing. When she arrived by the bed, the tray disappeared.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. I'm Madam Pomfrey, the healer here at Hogwarts. I've been taking care of you. How do you feel?"

"I-I'm okay?" He asked rather than answered with a sitting rigidly on the bed.

"It's okay, buddy." James said quietly while Lily got up and made her way to Harry's side.

She clucked her tongue. "I'll perform a simple charm to access your health. It won't hurt, it will just tickle."

Harry didn't have time to react before the mediwitch performed the spell.

A paper appeared out of nowhere and started to write. The list was still big, but way shorter than yesterday's.

She deemed that Harry was out of immediate danger, repaired the broken cast and left James to change his son while she told Lily the recommendations and potions Harry would have to take.

A quarter of an hour later Lily and James were standing in front of the fireplace of the hospital wing.

"We will travel home through floo powder, alright? It's a transportation that uses a fireplace and a magic powder to take witches and wizards to their destination. It's not the ideal method of transportation right now but it's the one with less chance to interfere in your injuries."

Harry tensed. He didn't like fire, or cramped spaces.

"It won't burn you, little one. I'll be holding you and I won't let you go." Harry nodded and flinched when his dad picked him up. James rubbed his son's back. "Don't worry, son. I'm here."

Harry nodded watching as his mum stepped into the flames. He tensed up in his father's arms and buried his face on his neck.

James threw the floo powder and stepped into the fireplace.

"Potter's Abode, Godric's Hollow!"

To be continued...

**A/N: Hello, dearest readers! I'm sorry for the wait but I hope it was worth it. I'm studying to enter doctor school so it's hard to find time to write. I'll do my best to update as soon as I can.**

**I have a question for you: _WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS ON DEAGING HARRY, SO THAT HE IS 8 AGAIN AND ABLE TO HAVE A REAL CHILDHOOD? _**

**I don't think he's ready to go to Hogwarts and there are so many things that could happen.**

**Questions? **

**Thank you and please, please review/follow/favourite!**


	6. Chapter 5 - Home is Where the Heart is

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe, etcetera, etcetera.**

**New Awakening**

**Chapter 5 – Home is Where the Heart Is**

Harry didn't even notice when his dad stepped out of the fireplace with him in his arms. That's how deep into James' neck his face was buried. His grip on his father's neck was almost choking the older Potter.

James looked at Lily surprised at the strength Harry was displaying and red in the face. Lily went to the rescue.

"Harry, darling, your daddy can't breathe. It's over now." Lily rubbed her son's back making him flinch and unwrap his arms from his father's neck brusquely.

"S-Sorry, s-sir. I-I di-didn't mean t-to." Harry said putting his thumb in his mouth and looking down, his body was rigid.

"Hey, little one. Not to worry. No harm done." James said with his voice strained but smiling at Harry and moving his son's arms to his neck again, pulling the thumb out of the little boy's mouth and rubbing his back. He ignored when Harry put his thumb back again in his mouth. "Welcome home, Harry."

Harry looked up to his father's face and then to his mother's who were both smiling at him before taking a look around.

The first thing he noticed was the scent of herbs and wood. They were in some sort of living room. There were two cream-coloured couches and two armchairs. A coffee table with a vase full of lavenders and lilies and a muggle television. There was also a small shelf in the corner full of moving - moving! - photographs that Harry couldn't make out from this far. It was so welcoming, so different from the Dursley's that Harry couldn't help the smile or the question.

"Home?" He asked, his thumb leaving his mouth.

"Yes, darling. This is your home from now on." His mum said coming to his line of view, her eyes watering when a true, innocent and somewhat surprised smile broke out on Harry's face. It was a first.

Along with Lily, James gave Harry a tour, showing him the kitchen - that had a table in the corner which was where they had breakfast everyday), as well as light blue details that harmonised with the wood of the counters. Then they showed him the dinning room, which was very fancy with its' crystal chandelier and marble table. There was also a cabinet full of crystal glasses and bowls and a big window with a cream coloured curtain that made it possible for them to see the garden.

In the ground floor there was also his dad's study and the basement which was turned into his mum's potions lab. The study was coloured mahogany and red. There was a bookshelf in the corner and a plushy armchair with a round red rug in front of it.

When they stood in front in front of the door of the lab his mum turned around to look at him.

"Now, Harry, this is the only room in this house that you are not to enter alone. It's dangerous and you could get hurt, and we don't want that." She said seriously.

"If you want something with your mum while she's in there just come and get me, and if I'm not at home, just knock and she'll come up and get you." His dad said misinterpreting the confused look on Harry's face.

"B-But h-how w-will I c-c-clean it?" Harry said, genuine confusion in his eyes.

Rage could be seen in Lily's eyes and the same could be said about James'. Harry raised his right arm to protect him from the blow he was sure would come. His parents' eyes softened as they took in Harry's defensive posture and his small whimper.

"Harry" Lily said softly, lowering her son's arm with great care and putting a hand on each side of his face. Making him look at her and only at her. "You won't have to clean anything, you are too young for such a heavy work. We, adults, will do the cleaning, the cooking and the gardening when necessary. You are expected to keep your room tidy and that's it."

"B-B-But h-how w-will I e-earn m-my k-keep if I-I d-don't h-have c-c-chores?" As soon as he finished speaking, Harry went pale and his eyes unfocused. James' answer was interrupted by a distressed wail.

Harry struggled to get out of James' arms but James was strong. Harry was desperate, crying, screaming, squirming, kicking. His body was shaking and he was starting to hyperventilate. In the middle of a panic attack his emerald eyes were glassed over as if he was far far away.

Flashback

_A 7 year old Harry finished serving the table of the Dursleys and was standing in front of the fridge, where his Uncle usually put the list of chores he was supposed to complete (in an impossibly short time). There was no list. _

_"U-Uncle V-Vernon, s-sir? Y-you f-forgot my c-chores, s-sir." The too small boy with a black eye said quietly._

_"There will be no chores today, Harry." His Uncle said awfully nice and patted Harry's head as he exited his kitchen and home to go to work._

_"B-But h-how w-will I-I e-earn m-my k-keep?" Harry asked afraid of this side of his Uncle. His Uncle was predictable with his snarls, slaps, belt and violence. This was a different person, Harry didn't know what to expect. _

_"Oh you'll earn your keep alright, just wait until I come back from work." His uncle said climbing in the car with a malicious smile on his face._

_No punch for asking questions, no accusations for playing dumb, no chiding or push for coming outside without permission. In Harry's mind this was even worse. _

_Flash_

_Harry was in his cupboard, his aunt and cousin were out and he was locked in from the outside. He heard the front door open and heavy footsteps followed by the sound of the locks of his cupboard opening._

_His Uncle stood there, the same malicious glint in his eyes. He grabbed Harry by the scruff of his neck and pinned the boy against a wall, with a hand on his neck and throwing a punch on the boy's eye. He let go and the boy staggered before falling facedown on the floor. _

_"You are just a piece of flash, rotten, disgusting flesh." His the walrus of a man said getting closer to the little boy. "You don't deserve to be loved, you don't deserve attention, you are just an object. We've treated you way kindlier than you deserve, tonight you'll learn your place."_

_Vernon said removing his belt (and whipping Harry's chest for a good measure) and lowering his trousers and underpants._

"P-Please U-U-Uncle V-Vernon, I-I'll be g-good." He cried brokenly. "N-No! P-Please, sir!"

James hugged the boy tightly both for comfort and to prevent Harry from hurting himself. And rocked him back and forth.

"Lily, a calming draught." He said, it was what it took to unfreeze her. She entered her lab and James made his way to the living room, all the while mumbling nonsense to his boy who continued to cry.

"Shhh, Harry. It's okay, you're safe. Daddy is here. Shhh, don't cry little one." James said pacing the living room with the boy in his arms. "Harry?" A flicker of recognition, the flashback was over. "Breathe with me alright? That's it. In... And out. That's right."

At that moment Lily entered the room with a vial on her hands, she was shaking.

"Son?" She said, her voice stronger than she felt but still gentle. "Drink this for me. It will make you feel better. That's it. Just a little bit more."

Harry's breathing returned to normal and James sat down on the couch with his son still tightly held in his arms. Tears still fell down like a waterfall from the little boys face who was sobbing quietly. Lily sat down beside them and ran her fingers through her son's hair. Harry put his thumb on his mouth to keep him from making a sound and for comfort.

James rocked them both back and forth and whispered nonsense to his ear until Harry's breathing evened out and the little boy fell asleep, his thumb still in his mouth.

Once Harry was asleep he stood up with ease and walked towards the guest room in front of his and Lily's bedroom. Well, it was Harry's room now. With a few changes here and there it would be child friendly in no time.

It was hard to pry the boy from him, but once James was able to he laid the boy - who curled into himself - on the bed and Lily tucked him in. She gave him a kiss on the forehead and James ran a hand through his boy's messy hair. They stood there for a while, just staring at the boy who looked so young and innocent in his sleep with his thumb in his mouth and freckles standing out.

"He looks so young, doesn't he?" The redheaded commented turning towards her husband and locking her arms behind him in a hug. James put his arms around her and put his chin on top of her head.

"Way younger than he is." He answered quietly.

"James, I was thinking." Lily said looking up at the Animagus. "What if Harry _was_ younger than he is?" He furrowed his brow. "You know that, being eleven, Harry is supposed to go to Hogwarts. He is in no conditions to be alone, he needs us." She explained. "What if he had more time before he went to Hogwarts? What if he was younger?"

He looked at her thoughtfully. "So you mean..."

"Deaging him, yes. Back to when he was eight so he has three more years before he is expected to go to Hogwarts." She said as if she had it all planned out, it was something she'd be thinking a lot about since yesterday.

"Enough time for him to get better and healed enough to be able to be on his own at school but an age close enough to his so there wouldn't be a huge difference between his mental and physical age." James said and his wife nodded. "I love you, you know that don't you?"

"Is that a yes?" Lily asked giving him a peck on the lips.

"This is a 'let's talk to Harry to see if he wants that'. All of his life, adults have been treating him like his opinion doesn't matter. So let's talk to him. Explain everything and see what he thinks."

"When did you get so wise, Mr Potter?" Lily asked jokingly standing on her tiptoes to give him a kiss.

"When I decided I wanted to be good enough for you, Mrs. Potter." He kissed her passionately.

* * *

Lily and James were in the kitchen when they heard the floo get active, followed by Sirius' voice.

"Prongs?! Lily-Flower?!" He called and the couple quickly made their way to the living room, only to see Remus scolding Sirius.

"Shh, be quiet, Padfoot! Harry is asleep!" James said embracing his best friends.

"Oh yeah! I heard all about the newest Potter. Remus here has filled me in." Sirius said grinning and giving Lily a kiss on the cheek soon followed by Remus.

They all sat down on the couch, Sirius putting his feet on the coffee table and earning a glare from Lily.

"So, how is Harry settling in?" Remus asked leaning forward and smiling at James who had an arm around Lily. They both looked exhausted.

"He is very shy and has been through a lot. He had a flashback earlier today, it was horrible." Lily said looking down. Prongs pulled her closer and kissed the side of her head. "He is starved of love and affection." Lily's voice broke.

"He looks at us as if we've grown another head or something every time we are kind to him. Damn those muggles!" James said running a hand through his face. Lily didn't even comment on his language.

There was a minute of silence. And Lily went to the kitchen to make them some tea.

"Is he staying?" Sirius asked.

"Of course he is staying! Even if we knew a way to send him back, we would never send him to that universe that's wronged him so much!" James said emphatically.

"James, you work in the Department of Mysteries. Have you learned anything?"

James nodded and filled them in all that they knew. Silence.

"How are the kids?" Lily said entering the room with a tray and putting it on the table.

Remus got a teacup and took a sip. "Luke is with Andromeda, as Dora is at work. I only have to teach this afternoon, so I was able to come." He took another sip and glimpsed at Sirius who'd gone very quiet.

"What about Chara, Sirius?" Lily asked warily, dreading the answer.

"Er... You see..."

"She's with your brother again, isn't she?" James asked already knowing the answer. "Sirius, it's been three months since her mother abandoned her with you. Since then you've been taking her everyday and leaving the girl on somebody's house."

Sirius was about to say something but Remus said. "James is right, you know. She's not a package to be shipped off every time you feel like it."

"Have you even talked to her about how she feels and how she is settling in? Do you even know what she likes or not?"

"Look" Sirius said, well, seriously and looking tired. "I didn't ask for her, alright? I didn't even want to be a father. I love the kids, but I love being the godfather or the fun uncle. I don't have it in me to be the one to set up rules and scold her when she needs it. I don't even know if she really is my daughter." Remus snorted. "What?"

"Padfoot, she is your spitting image. There isn't even the possibility she isn't your daughter. Her mother was 17 and virgin, for God's sake!"

"I didn't even remember her mother until she showed up on my doorstep!" Sirius complained.

"It doesn't change a thing, Sirius!" James said his expression stormy. "If you didn't want a child then you should have been more careful. It's too late now! She is just a little girl! She was left all alone by her mother at her father's - whom she haven't met until that moment may I add - door. And now she's being rejected by the only one she has left! How do you imagine she feels?"

"I'm scared alright?!" Sirius said standing up and pacing. "I don't know how to be a father. I'm a ladies man, everyone knows it. And then out of nowhere I have a daughter and my life has to change completely?" He sagged back on the armchair, his head in his hands. "She won't even talk to me!"

Lily knelt down in front of him. "No one is born a parent, Sirius. We all have to learn and in the beginning we all mess up."

"What do you mean she wont talk to you?" Remus asked making himself known.

"Exactly what I said. She never says a word or makes a sound, never asks questions - heck, I remember when I was her age, I couldn't keep quiet! - she is always out of my way."

"She doesn't know where she stands, Sirius! In her mind you don't want her so that's her way of not bothering you!" James said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Does she even have clothes or toys to play with?" Remus asked tiredly.

"Her mother left a bag with her." Apparently it was the wrong thing to say.

"Sirius Orion Black!" Lily whispered-screamed. "I can't believe your daughter has been here for three months and all that she has is a bag! You" she nudged his chest, her face red. "are going to Regulus' place to get your daughter and then you are going to take her somewhere nice to lunch and get to know her. Then, you will take her to buy the things she needs and decorations for her room. You are also taking a leave from work to spend time with - not your affairs! - your little girl!" Sirius was stunned so he just nodded.

"Lils, the wards. Harry is about to wake up." James said a hand on her waist.

They said farewell to Remus and Sirius who took the floo powder and made their way up the stairs. Both of them lost in thought thinking of what they would discover with this talk and what would they do to fix it.

* * *

Sirius flooed to his place and got one of the pillows from the couch and transfigured it into a black dog. He changed into muggle clothes and then apparated to his brother's street. He made his way to the house determined to make this work, and once Sirius Black made up his mind there was no going back.

He rang the doorbell and a minute later his brother's wife, a french pure-blood witch called Cécile, opened the door for him. "Sirius! You are here early! Is there anything wrong? We weren't expecting you until 7! Come in!" She said recovering fast.

He stepped into the house and hugged his sister in law when he heard his nephews loud footsteps. "Uncle Sirius!" Orion, who was 7, launched himself at his Uncle, immediately followed by Leo, who was 5. Sirius bent down and picked both of them up and settled them on each side of his hip.

"Hey, mates!" Sirius said planting a kiss on the top of the black and the blond head. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw his daughter standing a few steps away with something in her eyes that he couldn't quite place. He smiled at her. She looked at him shocked and blushed.

Chara Irina Averin Black was 8* years old. She had pale skin and small freckles on her nose and cheeks. Her lips were full and her nose was small. That's where the resemblance to her mother ended. Her hair reached just below her chin and was black like her surname. Her eyes were greyish-blue like her father's and her cheekbones high. You could clearly see she was a Black.

Really looking at her Sirius thought that she was very short - something none of her parents were - and thin. And he made a note to himself to address it later.

"Are you staying for lunch, Sirius?" Cécile asked making her way to her children and standing behind them.

"No, thank you Céci. I've come to take Chara out for lunch." He said putting his nephews down and looking at his daughter who looked at him surprised before schooling her features back to neutral. His heart clenched. Did his daughter really think he couldn't care less about her? Well, he knew he hasn't behaved like he should but he was going to change that. His friends were right, he was the only one she had left, after all.

"Oh!" The french witch said surprised. "Come on then, sweetie." Chara walked warily towards her Aunt, cousins and dad. Standing still besides her aunt. Cécile bent down and gave the small girl a hug which wasn't retributed until the last moment, as if the girl didn't know what to do. The boys smiled and waved at her when she pulled a way, and she did the same. She hesitated then walked towards her father who held to her a plush black dog.

"This is for you, Chara." Sirius said bending down until he was eye level with her. She looked at him surprised (again) and slowly moved her hand towards the plushy. He nodded and smiled at her while his mind made notes on how wary she was of everyone and especially him. He was an Auror after all, it was his job to notice the details. Once she had the black dog in her arms, Sirius bent down to pick her up. She let out a startled cry.

"Don't worry, pup, I won't drop you." Sirius said with a chuckle and placed her arms around his neck. She was tense in his arms, and too light - Sirius noticed. He held her with one arm and gave a half hug on his sister in law and his nephews. Cécile opened the front door of their manor and Sirius stepped out, noticing that it was cloudy. Thanking the blond witch for watching his daughter, Sirius walked away from the house and into the alley.

"I will be apparating both of us to London, alright? Have you side-along apparated before?" She nodded. "So you know what to do. Hold onto me and don't worry. I won't let you fall." He said with a winning smile and apparated to London.

They appeared in an alley much like the one they were before. Sirius rubbed his heaving daughter's back.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" She nodded and struggled to be put down. "We will have to walk quite a bit to get to the restaurant, I'm afraid. Are you sure you wanna walk?" She nodded and Sirius put her down but held her hand in his. He was startled when she pulled away. He couldn't deny that it hurt.

They walked side by side in silence until they reached the restaurant, Sirius sneaking glances to his daughter. It was a small place that served Italian food near the Hyde Park.

Sirius chose a table outside and sat down with his daughter next to him. The waitress gave them the menus.

"Choose anything you want, pup. Is there anything you can't eat? Like allergies or something?" He asked.

"Peanut." She said quietly, barely above a whisper, with a heavy Russian accent.

He nodded, he could remember that. He looked at the menu and quickly chose his order. He took the time to study his daughter - who was reading the menu. As if she could feel her gaze, she furrowed her brows and put the menu on the table.

"Can I take your order, sir?" The waitress said battling her eyelashes. If it weren't for his daughter, Sirius would probably flirt with her.

"Oh, I want this fungi risotto. Chara?" He said looking at her expectantly. She just shrugged and looked down. "Didn't you choose anything, sweetheart?" She just shrugged again. Sirius sighed. Great.

"If I may say so, most of the kids when they come here order this lasagna." The waitress, Holly (as said in her nametag), suggested.

Sirius gave her a thankful look and turned to his daughter. "Do you like lasagna, darling?" Shrug. Sirius sighed. It was already a long day. He ordered a lasagna for her anyway and looked at her. She was looking down, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

Sirius tried to engage his daughter in a conversation all through lunch but she only shrugged. He was getting nowhere with the small girl and this was frustrating him.

"Do you like parks, Chara?" He said after he paid the bill and they left the restaurant. She shrugged and he blew out of his mouth. "Come on" he said putting a hand on her shoulder only to be shrugged off. Okay, it was personal.

Once they were in the park, Sirius made his way towards a tree and sat down on it's shadow. His daughter sat down on the grass but not very close to him.

"It's beautiful here, isn't it?" Shrug. Sirius has had enough. "Chara Black!" The animagus then realised he didn't know her middle name. "You stop giving me the silent treatment right this instant." Wow! He sounded like a father, it was completely foreign to him. He exploded and immediately felt guilty as she looked down.

"Irina, that's my middle name." She said quietly her accent pronounced in each syllable and hugged her plushy to her chest. Sirius thought it was sweet. Chara Irina Black, it fits.

He sighed. "How do you like it here, pup?" He asked, she shrugged.

'No way she'll do that' Sirius thought before pulling her into his lap and holding her firmly.

She struggled against his grip and tried to kick, bite and everything she could think of to get away from him but his grip didn't waver. "Let me go!" She said struggling.

Suddenly she started to cry. Big, fat tears fell down her cheeks as her body shook with sobs. Automatically, Sirius pulled her closer to him and rocked both of them back and forth as he'd seen James and Remus doing to their kids many times. Heck, even Sirius had to comfort them once in a while, why did it feel different with his own daughter?

"Shhh, puppy. What's wrong? Talk to me, baby girl." He said running his hands through her hair.

"I wanna go home!" She said brokenly as she sobbed. Sirius heart broke. Oh, Merlin! This little girl, his little girl, has been suffering this whole time while he was too busy being selfish. "Why didn't my mother want me?" She asked her voice breaking and her accent stronger then ever now that she had lost control of her emotions. She wailed and Sirius held her to him. How was he going to answer that? There was no answer.

"Hey, I want you here, puppy." Sirius said on her ear.

"No, you don't! You don't even like me! I am just a burden to you!" She said trying to get away from his embrace. "Why do you and mum hate me?"

"What-? How-? Of course we don't hate you, Chara! You are a sweet little girl-"

"Don't talk like you know me! I know you never wanted me, that I was an accident! Neither did my mother! I've heard it many times already!" She said brokenly, her face desperate. "I wanna go home!" The half-russian girl said quietly.

"Chara, listen to me and listen carefully." Sirius said seriously, no pun intended. "I may not have planned for you, and I don't know the reasons that led your mother all the way from Russia to my doorstep that day. But I want to get to know you, to comfort you, to take care of you. I know we didn't had the best start and that what I did was unforgivable but believe me I never wanted to hurt you or to make you feel unwanted. I was just scared, scared for you and for me. I just don't know how to be a dad but I'm willing to try if you are. Sometimes in life things we are not expecting happen as an alert to make you take control of your life instead of just going with the flow." He said. She had stopped crying and was looking at him with wide grey eyes. "I mean it, puppy. I do want you."

She looked down and bit her lip, still sitting on her dad's lap.

"What's going on in your mind, mm?" She shrugged. "Oh no, you don't" he said tickling her and smiling at her laughter. "Rule number one: no shrugging. You have to tell me how you feel so I can make it better. Give this old man a chance to do what he should have done since you were born, sweetie."

"W-What if I mess it up?" She asked.

"You won't. And even if you did, we all mess up at some point but it won't change a thing. We will learn how to be a family from each other, alright?" Sirius said running his hands through her hair.

"I've never done this before." She said quietly after a minute.

"Done what, sweetheart?"

"Had a family." He looked at her face, she had a sad look in her eyes that belonged to someone way older.

"W-What about your mother?" Sirius asked, many bad thoughts running through his head.

"She got married and my step-father did not like me much. Neither did mum. Or their son, Nikolas." She said quietly as if ashamed to say the words.

"Chara, I'm gonna ask you something and I want and need you to answer me truthfully." She nodded. "Did your mum or her husband ever hit you or hurt you in anyway?"

To be continued...

**A/N: Hello, dear readers! Thank you so much for participating and giving your opinion on this story! It means a lot.**

**I have two more questions for you: _DO YOU WANT CHARA TO BE ABUSED PHYSICALLY OR ONLY VERBALLY AND NEGLECTED? &amp; DO YOU WANT ME TO WRITE MORE ABOUT SIRIUS AND HIS DAUGHTER OR JUST WRITE ABOUT HARRY?_**

**Thank you so so much again and please FAVOURITE/FOLLOW/REVIEW!**

***ps: I changed Chara's age from 9 to 8 years old!**

**xx**


	7. Chapter 6 - Not Alone

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe, etcetera, etcetera.**

**New Awakening**

**Chapter 6 – Not Alone**

On their way up the stairs to their new son's room the couple intertwined their fingers.

Entering the bedroom they saw their boy trying to sit up on the bed. His face marked from the pillow and his droll on the corner of his mouth. James and Lily would have laughed at his sleepy face if it weren't for the seriousness of the talk they were about to have.

Lily rushed over to the boy and put pillows behind him so he was sitting while James conjured a wet clothe and cleaned the boy's face

"Did you have a nice nap, buddy?" James asked reaching out to ruffle Harry's hair. The boy shrank and flinched before looking down and nodding.

"A-Are y-you g-going t-to pu-punish me?" Harry asked quietly. He learned the hard way that it was best to get over it quickly, that way the one punishing him wouldn't have time to think of many creative ways to do that.

Lily looked heartbroken at the words while James decided to see where this would lead him.

"Why would we punish you, Harry?" James asked putting two fingers under Harry's chin and raising his face so he could see the boys green eyes.

Harry was familiar with this question. Well, not in the same gentle tone but still. His Uncle sometimes liked Harry to recite everything he did wrong before hitting him.

"F-for c-crying, s-sleeping w-when I-I'm not s-supposed to, t-touching the f-furniture, b-being a b-baby a-and b-being a burden." Harry said, his eyes downcast.

"Oh, sweetie." Lily said crying and pulling the small boy onto her lap (he flinched violently). "You did nothing wrong, do you hear me?" The little boy stared at her confused.

"Buddy, what were the rules at your relative's place?" James asked taking his sons hands in his much bigger ones.

Harry didn't want to lie. What if he got caught? He would be punished even worse!

He said everything without stuttering even once. Like he was reading a book he knew by heart. "No being a freak, no crying, no asking questions, no talking unless asked something, no touching the furniture unless to clean it, finish my chores without complaining, no stealing food and only eating what Aunt 'Tunia gives me, staying in my cupboard and not making a sound until my aunt or uncle come to open the locks and-" he then stopped and put his hands on his mouth, his eyes frightened and desperate.

"What is it, son? You can tell me." James said urgently masking his horrified expression and squeezing his son's hand.

"N-N-Never t-tell any-anyone 'b-'bout t-the D-Dursleys." Harry said brokenly, tears of fear and shame falling from his emerald eyes.

"Oh, darling!" Lily said pulling Harry closer and burying her face on his hair inhaling his scent.

"Listen to me, buddy." James said seriously getting closer and locking Harry's gaze in his. Harry looked terrified and tried to back away from his dad, only to find himself trapped into his mum's arms. "I want you to forget all their rules, alright? They do not apply here. There's no such a thing as "no crying" and "no talking" or any other rule they made up in their twisted minds. This is your home now. You should be free to express yourself and feel safe in your home, you should feel loved and cherished." James said gently.

"B-But I-I d-don't understand-" Harry said blinking at him owlishly.

"What is it that you don't understand, buddy?" James asked seeing as Lily's tears were falling freely now. James put a hand on his beloved wife's arm and squeezed it in support.

"Y-You m-must h-have m-made a-a-a mis-mistake, sir. I-I c-can't b-be l-loved. I-I d-don't d-deserve l-love." Harry looked down, his face red.

He would get it now, he had just said that an adult was wrong to his face. But at some point his daddy would realise Harry was not worth loving and it would hurt way more.

"Harry James" James said, his voice gentle yet full of authority. Harry flinched and cowered. Lily ran her hands through his hair and gave James a look. "I don't want you repeating anything your terrible excuse of Aunt and Uncle said." The animagus said, his voice softer. "They are lies, all of them. You are just a little boy. A sweet and smart little boy. You deserve to be loved and taken care of." James said emphasising every word.

"You are no freak, Harry" Lily said knowing what he meant by freak. She has been called that many times growing up. "You are special, you have a talent, a gift. Just like me, your daddy and your brother. They are the freaks for doing what they did to you. It was not right. No adult has the right to strike a child or to treat he or she like a personal slave."

"You are loved, little one." James said. "I said it earlier today and I'm repeating it as many times it takes for you to believe me. You are welcome here, you don't have to 'earn your keep' or anything like that. We want you here, we want to take care of you, buddy." A lone tear fell from James' right eye. He looked at the broken little boy, his broken little boy, and asked whatever forces there were to help him make the right decisions and say the right words.

"Y-You m-mean i-it?" Harry asked quietly. His eyes pleading for it not to be a joke.

"We both mean it, sweetheart." Lily said firmly.

Harry chewed on his lower lip to keep from asking questions.

"Go on, buddy."

"T-the r-rules, s-sir." Harry said quietly looking down.

"Oh, hmm" James said at loss of words. They never went through the rules with Theo, he just knew what his mum and dad expected of him. But he supposed Harry would feel safer if they settled some rules.

"You shall not make self-depreciating - mean - comments about anyone, that includes yourself." Lily said going to James rescue. "You are expected to be polite to everyone, which you already are.""You are not to lie to us under any circumstances and you shall not put yourself in dangerous situations." James imputed, Lily nodded.

Harry looked at them open mouthed. "T-that's it?" He asked. They nodded.

These were not rules, in Harry's mind. They were being nice to him, since the five rules would help him one way or another.

"You won't be hit, shouted at, starved, harmed or touched in any way if you break the rules, sweetheart. You will spend sometime in the corner, or doing lines and if you put your life in danger, you will go to bed earlier every night without dessert." Lily said.

Harry looked gobsmacked.

"Punishments aren't meant to hurt, Harry. They are meant to make you reflect on and rethink your mistakes, alright?" James said tiredly and Harry nodded but didn't believe a word - they knew it.

James and Lily were quiet for a while wondering how to approach the subject.

"Harry, do you remember what happened earlier today?" His mum asked and Harry looked down and nodded.

"I-I'm s-sorry." He said quietly.

"Hey, Buddy. You have nothing to be sorry for." His dad said running a hand through his hair ignoring his flinch. "Did you have a flashback?" Nod. "About your Uncle?" Another nod. James sighed and lifted Harry's chin. "Talk to daddy, little one."

Harry started to cry his mind going back to that terrible moment years ago. "Shhh it's okay, sweetie. We won't force you to talk but it would help. It really would." Lily said on the boy's ear, rocking him.

"Let us in, little one. We won't know what to do unless you tell us. You don't have to keep it all to yourself, buddy." James said putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. The boy flinched. "Trust us, Harry. We would never think less of you or stop loving you. We want to help you, so you can feel better." Harry hesitated. "We love you, little one. We want to be there for you."

Harry stammered his way through his words, stopping and sobbing many times. His parents were still there, holding him, encouraging him. Telling him to keep going. He told them about living in a cupboard, being treated differently from his cousin, his beatings, the bullying, the neglect and the first time his Uncle touched him. All the while blaming it all on himself. On how he was a bad boy and deserved to be punished. How he was good for nothing. As if he was the villain and the Dursleys the victims.

Lily was shaking with sobs in the end and James had tears in his eyes. Harry was ashamed.

_'Weak! Ungrateful! We gave you a roof above your head and clothed you for you to complain about us like a whiny brat you are! They won't want you anymore, they will see what a burden you are and leave you on the streets! Why would they want someone like you? A disgusting freak, stupid, weak, crybaby, burden, unwanted, a shame. You are a mistake.' _A voice that sounded very much like his Aunt's said inside his head.

Harry didn't notice when his tears increased their falling speed or when he pulled his knees to his chest and curled into himself, his thumb making its' way to his mouth.

James tried to talk to his son, as did Lily but there was no change on his state. He seemed locked inside his own mind.

Lily then started to sing in a soft and melodic voice while rocking Harry back and forth while James ran his hand through Harry's hair.

_ (*Just as you are by Bryant Oden)_

_" You are loved just as you are _

_You are loved just as you are _

_Can you feel it in your precious heart _

_You are loved just as you are _

_You are safe, you are home_

_ You are held, you're never alone _

_The light you are could make angels sing_

_ So grateful for the joy and love you bring_

_You are loved just as you are _

_You are loved just as you are _

_Can you feel it in your precious heart _

_You are loved just as you are _

_Just as you are"_

When she finished singing, she pulled away from Harry and kissed his forehead. The boy with green eyes - dulled by hardships and sadness - uncurled himself and blushed.

"S-Sorry" He said .

"No sense." His dad said. "You don't have to apologise for crying. You were very brave, buddy. I'm proud of you." Harry smiled and looked down blushing. "Come on here and give your daddy a hug." James said opening his arms and Harry launched himself onto him. He put a hand on the back of the boy's head and squeezed him lightly not to hurt his boy. "I love you, little one. Never doubt that."

After a while Lily broke the silence. Harry was now sitting on his father's lap and James was hugging the boy to him and Harry was leaning back on his father's chest.

"Harry, darling?" Lily said and the boy opened his emerald eyes - so much like hers but yet so different- and looked at her.

"Yes, mummy?"

"We want to talk to you about something. There is no right or wrong answer and you don't have to do anything you don't want to." Harry frowned. "You know what happens when young wizards and witches turn 11, don't you?"

"Y-You a-a-are s-s-send-sending m-me a-away, a-aren't y-you?" The youngest Potter whispered brokenly as if he already knew the answer.

'Of course it was too good to be true.' Harry thought feeling betrayed. No one wanted him in the end.

"Not if you don't want to." James said pulling the boy closer and planting a kiss on the mop of messy hair. Harry looked at him with hope and surprise in his eyes.

"You see, Harry. I am a Potions Mistress, that means that my job is to brew and create new potions that will benefit the Magical Community as well as studying their interactions in the human body and improving the Potions that already exist" Lily said with a smile.

"Wow! Y-You m-must b-be r-really s-smart, m-mummy!" Harry interrupted - his worry and betrayal forgotten -looking at her in admiration before covering his mouth noticing what he did. "S-Sorry f-f-for i-inter-interrupting y-you." He looked down and bit his lip.

Lily's cheeks turned the colour of her hair and James laughed.

"She is, little one. The smartest witch in our year!" James said with a smile and a wink to his wife who blushed harder.

"Off topic, Mr Potter." She mumbled and ran a hand through her hair. "You see, darling." She paused, there was no other way to say it. "How would you like it to be young again? Physically speaking, I mean. Since your memories and your mind would be intact, except for the part of your brain responsible for emotions and behaviour - they will change to match your new age." She babbled.

"Lily, dear, you are babbling." James grinned at her death glare and bent down to whisper on Harry's ear. "She does that when she is nervous." She glared at him but James just laughed. "What your mum is saying is what if we told you there was a potion that would deage you back to a determined age? So you would be able to have a few years until you were ready to go to Hogwarts. You would still have your mind and memory, only you would be younger."

"W-wow!" Harry looked between them open mouthed. "I-Is t-that p-p-possible?" Lily nodded. "T-Then I-I w-would b-be a-able t-to sta-stay with y-you 'til I-I a-am 11 a-again?"

"That's right, Harrybear."

Harry smiled a big true smile. "I-It w-would b-be b-brilliant!"

"There's something, though, once deaged you can't be aged back. The potion is able to change your body inside, promoting apoptosis-" James coughed something that sounded a lot like "technical information" and his wife blushed. "Anyway, the Potion can shrink your organs and tissues and reduce the number of cells in your body but it can't make your cells multiply quickly without causing a Cancer, not even with magic. Do you know what a Cancer is?" Harry nodded frowning.

"W-why w-would I w-want t-to b-be a-aged b-back?" Harry asked confused.

It was James who answered. "We want you to know everything before you decide. You don't have to do anything you don't want to, buddy." His dad pulled him closer.

"Y-You d-don't h-have to d-do t-that i-if y-you d-don't w-want to." Harry said looking down. "I-I don't w-want t-to b-be a b-burden."

"You, Harry James, are not a burden. Nor will you ever be. We care about you and love you unconditionally." James said pulling the boy close.

"Once you take the Potion it will take about 24 hours for your body to change completely, sometimes the one who drank the Potion may present a fever. You may have trouble in your movements at first because you won't remember how to move with a smaller body. Also, your organs will change back to when you were that age so you might not be able to eat as much as you are used to or might want to use the loo with more frequency since your bladder will be smaller. And you will have impulses corresponding the your age age at the moment, but you will keep your mind." Lily explained and Harry nodded.

"O-Okay." Harry said simply and his parents smiled at him.

"I'm going to get the Potion started." Lily said kissing Harry's head and pecking James on the lips.

"Let's have lunch, shall we buddy?" James said getting up with his son in his arms. Harry automatically put his arms around his father's neck and laid his head on the animagus' shoulder.

The Potters knew that it would take time for it all to be okay again but they were determined to wait. They would do anything to mend the little broken green eyed boy.

* * *

Sirius wasn't expecting a reaction like his daughter's to his question. One moment she was sitting on his lap, a second later she brusquely got up and started to run.

"Damn" Sirius said and sprinted after her.

Chara could run, she diverted from the people on her way and ran like she was being followed by a hoard of inferi. Sneaking a glance behind her she saw her father quickly gaining up on her with a thunderous expression on his face. She didn't even notice immediately when the grass became concrete, only noticing when she tripped into the curb and fell down hitting her chin on the floor.

She bit her lip to hold back a cry as she absorbed the impact, splitting her chin. Her tears were falling faster now and she felt the blood flow down her chin and neck.

She felt hands under her armpits lifting her up and pulling her against a chest.

Sirius looked at his bleeding daughter, she looked scared and desperate in his arms.

"Shh, darling. It's okay; you're okay. Daddy's got you." Sirius felt Chara wrap her arms and legs around him as she continued to sob. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and pressed it on the bleeding wound. "Let's go somewhere quieter so I can heal your chin, there are too many muggles on this part of the park." He whispered on her ear keeping pressure on the split. She was still sobbing in his arms, not only for the fall but because of everything. The rejection of her parents, the feeling of not belonging all her life, the neglect, the poisonous words she grew up hearing, the times when the alcohol took control of where she used to call home and the desire for anyone to care about her.

Sirius made his way quickly to a less crowded part of the park, an arm under his daughter's backside and the other holding the bloodied handkerchief. Sirius knew what he had to do.

* * *

Lily stirred the now deep red potion three times counter-clockwise and twice in an 8 shape before extinguishing the fire and bottling it up. Then she made her way upstairs to the living room.

James was lying down on the couch with Harry on his chest both of them looking peaceful. The television was turned on and they both had their glasses on their faces. James had a hand on his son's back, to prevent him from falling. Lily just stood there by the door staring at the scene with a genuine smile on her face. She knew things would be alright in the end.

To be continued…

**A/N: Hello there! Thank you so so much for all your reviews, opinions and encouraging words. I really appreciate them!**

**I won't be writing much about Chara in this story BUT I will write some one-shots **(so press the 'follow author' to know immediately when I post it here) **of cute little moments between her and Sirius, like their talk for example. I wanted to introduce her because she and Harry will bond and become friends and I wanted you to see why they will be able to relate to each other.**

**Anyway, I hope you are enjoying yourself and I will try to update soon!**

**Please follow/favourite/review, it means a lot!**

**xxx**


	8. Chapter 7 - The Potion

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and the characters you don't recognise.**

**New Awakening**

**Chapter 7 - The Potion**

Lily approached father and son and knelt down by them with a smile. She didn't want to wake them up, as they looked really peaceful but she knew they were as anxious as her to get it done.

With his eyes closed, Harry was a mini version of James - their differences almost imperceptible. Lily wished she knew where her old camera was and made a note to look for it later.

"Harry, James?" Lily said softly, pressing the power off button on the remote control of the telly and smiling at the duo. Green and hazel eyes opened confused before focusing on her. Harry rubbed his eyes and tried to get off his dad. Lily helped him sit up as James sat down beside his son.

"Is it ready?" James asked, looking at her wary. She nodded and motioned with her head to the closed vial on the coffee table.

"Are you sure you want to do this, sweetie?" Lily looked at Harry whose drowsiness disappeared as they mentioned the potion. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to. It will be uncomfortable and you won't feel very well. And you won't be able to remember much of the transformation at first, just snippets." The now mother of two took her son's hand in hers. Harry nodded quickly and opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Go on, buddy." James said putting an arm around his boy.

"A-Are y-you s-sure I-I w-won't be m-more o-of a b-b-burden?" The little green-eyed boy voiced his fears looking down.

"Harry, look at me." James said gently, yet, firmly. The boy obeyed, the instinct to follow orders ruling his emotions. "You are not a burden. You are not now and certainly won't be so when you're younger - nor ever for that matter. We love you and want to take care of you buddy, to help you heal and give you at least a piece of the childhood you should have had." Harry nodded looking down, not believing a word. For sure his parents had other intentions, this was just too good to be true. They had to have some plans for him, something he'd have to do in a sort of bargain. The little boy wasn't worthy of any act of kindness; he learned to second-guess it from early age.

"Do you have any questions, darling? You can ask as many as you want." Lily said softly capturing the boy's gaze.

"W-Will i-it h-hurt a l-lot?" Harry asked his voice trembling.

"It won't hurt exactly. The side effects of the de-aging transformation are a high fever and a temporary disarray of the limbic system - that is the main part of the brain responsible for the emotions and behaviour. Your body and mind will be oscillating, changing, between different ages until it settles on your new definitive one so your behaviour will be different. The results of the process are that you will be younger physically and mentally - though you will keep all your memories from being older. That's why we're asking you if you're sure. There's a lot to take in and a lot is at stake."

"What Lily is saying, buddy, is that once you take the potion there's no going back. We will still love you in the same intensity, no matter your choice." James said running a hand through his son's hair.

"W-W-Will you s-stay w-with me?" Harry asked his voice betraying how scared he was, almost begging for them to say yes.

In a swift and impulsive move the animagus had his son on his lap. Harry flinched, tensed and squeezed his eyes shut, his breathing getting laboured. Lily gave James a look but she didn't have to since her husband realised the mistake in his actions almost immediately.

"Shhh there buddy. I'm sorry for startling you. Daddy won't hurt you little one. Relax, shhh." James said kissing the mop of messy black hair.

Lily, who sat down beside her husband, got her son's small, calloused and burnt hands in hers and rubbed them soothingly with her thumb. "It's okay, sweetie. No one will hurt you. Mummy and daddy are here." The witch said soothingly.

James kept rubbing his son's back until he was calm enough. "Better?" Harry nodded his face red.

"S-sorry , d-daddy."

"Shh, you have nothing to be sorry for, Har. You did nothing wrong." James said and Harry looked at him confused.

"Daddy means it, buddy." Lily said. "And in answer to your question, if you decide to take the potion we will stay with you the whole time, doing our best to make you feel better."

Harry nodded. "Okay." He said, his stutter absent from his voice. He sat straight on his father's lap and looked at his mum expectantly.

She shared a long look with him, then with James before handing Harry the vial. Harry held it with both hands and swallowed its contents in a gulp. He didn't even make a face at the too sweet taste.

"Do you want a glass of milk to wash out the taste, buddy?" James asked, knowing that potions never tasted good.

Harry searched his father's face searching for some sort of trick. Uncle Vernon used to offer him food just to strike Harry when he accepted. Satisfied that he didn't catch anything, Harry nodded hesitantly.

James stood up balancing the small boy on his hip and made his way to the kitchen. Setting his son on the counter, the Unspeakable summoned a glass and caught it with one hand while opening the muggle refrigerator and grabbing a carton of milk with the other one. He closed the door of the muggle appliance with his hip and turned towards his son and wife - who was carding Harry's hair with her fingers. The little boy was looking at his father in awe.

James chuckled while serving the glass and handing it to his boy; then he ruffled the messy hair.

Harry accepted the glass with a trembling hand and Lily soon went to his rescue, helping him hold it to his lips. When he was finished drinking, Harry pulled away and thanked them. Then, James laughed and Lily did her best to stifle her laugh, opting instead to give her son a kiss on the forehead before summoning a napkin to clean the milk moustache on the green eyed boy's face.

"Oh!" Harry said with a blush. James ruffled his son's hair affectionally. The boy then stifled a yawn.

"A nap sounds good, huh?" James said with a soft smile. "It's probably the potion, right Lils?"

The redhead nodded. "You need to be asleep for it to take effect."

Harry nodded and rubbed his eyes, a gesture that made him look way younger.

James gathered the broken boy in his arms and Harry hid his face on the crook of his father's neck. Lily once again wished she had a camera with her.

Once in the Harry's bedroom – what used to be one of the guest rooms – Lily pulled off the covers and James laid down his already sleeping son on the queen sized bed, transfiguring his clothes into loose pyjamas, then the parents tucked in their small son.

Lily and James spent a few minutes just staring at the little boy beneath the covers who curled up on himself. James put his arms around his wife and pecked her on the lips.

"He'll be alright, Lils." James said looking into the emerald orbs. Lily nodded but the worried expression didn't leave her face. "Lily, darling, tell me what's on your mind. I can't stand to see you look so worried." He caressed her cheek and she leaned into his touch.

"It's just… I can't stop thinking about what Petunia did. How could she, James?" Lily whispered harshly, yet, brokenly. "How could she hurt her own nephew or let someone do it in front of her eyes? How could she hate him so much? How could she let her jealousy and hate towards me blind her to the point that she became an evil, twisted criminal?! She loved me once in that world; I know she did! Dumbledore must have had his reasons to send Harry there, maybe he thought she would take care of Harry as her own thus redeeming herself. She once did love me in this world as well; our worlds can't be that different. Before I got my Hogwarts letter, we were so close, James! Severus can attest that. Then, suddenly, she started hating me!" Tears fell from Lily's eyes and James wiped them with his thumb. "If only I'd tried harder to stay in touch, to be a better sister, maybe Harry wouldn't have suffered what he did."

"Stop this, Lily Potter. Stop this right now." James said cupping his wife's face in his hands. "What Harry went through was not your fault – or your counterpart's. Petunia is a total bitch, she is an evil hag and that husband of hers is a bastard with no moral values. You couldn't change her; only someone petty and poor in spirit could do what she did to you when you were younger." He took a deep breath, sounding tired. "You can't blame yourself for her actions, Lils, you had no control over them. The proof that you are a great sister is that you and I both know that if something happened to her you would take her son and raise the piglet in a heartbeat and love him as your own. And even though she kept hurting you all these years, you still reach out for her. Please, don't do this to yourself." James said kissing her forehead, cheeks, nose and finally her lips. "Alright?" She nodded and managed a smile.

"I love you, James."

James grinned. "I love me too." Lily swatted his arm but was smiling anyway. Prongs then looked back at his son, who was sound asleep. "You should rest, Lily. I'll stay with him."

Lily shook her head. "I have some potions to brew for Harry that will help Harry recover until we take him to a paediatric healer."

"Just don't overexert yourself, alright? You didn't get any proper sleep last night." The man said tucking a string of red hair behind his lover's ear. He didn't protest against her because he knew that brewing would help her relax, and, well, Harry needed the potions.

"Neither did you." She said with a raised brow.

"But you, Mrs. Potter, are my priority." He kissed her on the lips again and she smiled.

Lily turned around and made her way to the door.

"Lils?"

"Yeah?" She said turning around with a hand on the doorknob.

"I love you too." James gave her the smile that had all the girls at school on their knees during their Hogwarts' days.

Lily blushed – still did when he smiled like this at her, even after all these years – and closed the door behind her with a click.

James chuckled to himself before making his way to the bed and lying down beside his son. He proceeded to stroke Harry's hair until him too fell into the land of dreams.

Harry was cold, too cold – as if the temperature on the room had decreased drastically. He shivered and opened his green eyes that were clouded.

"Harry?" Someone said touching his forehead. "Shit, Lily. He's burning up."

Someone tapped his forehead with a stick – no, a wand.

"40ºC (104ºF). It's too high. Quick, James, go get a wet clothe." A woman with auburn hair – his mum - said removing the covers that were cocooned around him.

"N-Noooo." Harry whined, not able to hold back his distress and shivering, his eyes were squeezed shut. "I'm c-c-cooooold."

"I'm sorry, darling." His mum said starting to unbutton his pyjama shirt to cool him down.

"P-P-Please, I-I'll be good!" Harry cried, his body shaking and trashing.

Lily's heart broke in a million pieces. James then arrived with a basin filled with water and a white towel; he wet it and put on his son's forehead. Harry turned his head away from the wetness and the towel fell into the father's lap.

"Remind me again why can't we just give him a fever reducer?" The animagus asked, picking up the towel quickly and putting it again on its' due place, holding it on his son's forehead with a soft hand while stroking Harry's flushed cheeks with the other.

"The Yarrow in the fever reducer concoction nulls the action of the Burdock in the de-aging potion." Lily said automatically whilst applying a cooling charm on the boy - who let out a cry and curled up on himself.

Harry turned his head to the side again and the towel slipped from James' hold. The little boy opened his eyes in slits. The emerald orbs looked disturbed.

"James, stay with him. I will run him a bath, the fever's too high to lower on its' own or with just a compress." Lily said getting up form her place on the Harry's feet and James sat up against the headboard nodding before pulling the small boy into his arms. He could feel Harry's shivers and goose bumps.

James held his son against his chest and whispered nonsense on the boy's ear. The boy protested against the sudden manoeuvre but seemed to have calmed down, though his trembling was worse as ever.

Prongs stood up with his son on his arms and made his way to the bathroom, where Lily was checking the temperature of the water. Once he was there, Lily helped him undress the boy, who protested.

"Harry? Harry, buddy?" James said softly and Harry opened his green eyes. "We will need to give you a bath to low down your fever, alright?"

"C-Cold." Harry said desperate.

"It's not too cold, darling, and it will be over quickly. It will make you feel better, I promise." Lily said running her hand through her sons hair.

Harry just tightened his arms around his dad's neck when he felt James lower him down.

Lily went to James' rescue and pried the boy from her husband. The boy let out a cry as his body touched the water and he automatically hugged his legs to his chest – trying to warm himself a bit. Tears were falling steadily from his disturbed green eyes. His only reactions to the world around him were his flinch when his father started to wet his neck and face and the tears that didn't cease to fall. Lily, meanwhile, was changing the sweat-soaked linens into fresh ones and readying the bed for her son.

"Harry, son, would you like to hear a story?" James said, worried about the boy's lack of response. He had been in the same situation with Theo a few times and the red head for sure didn't make it easy for his dad. Theo was not spoiled – Lily made sure of that, and so did James (he didn't want his son to be like his past self) – but he would trash and scream like a banshee whenever he was in Harry's place.

The only sign Harry heard what James said was that the green water-filled eyes turned to look at him. James wiped his sons tears and interpreted his look as a yes.

James, then, told his son about the first time he'd seen Lily and how he "instantly knew she was the love of his life" and about their first ride in the Hogwarts' Express, brushing on the topic of their friends and not mentioning what didn't make him proud.

In the middle of the tale, Lily entered the bathroom – though her husband didn't notice her. When he finished his tale, the Potions enthusiast cleared her throat and James took it as a hint.

Prongs helped his son to stand on the tub, steading him, and Lily wrapped the small body in a big and fluffy towel and felt his forehead with a soft hand.

"You are cooler now." She smiled at Harry, who during his distraction stopped crying and snapped out of his numb state. "Do you feel better?" He nodded.

"That wasn't so bad, was it buddy?" James smiled helping his son in his – Theo's in fact - pyjamas that were lighter that the transfigured ones he was wearing before. Harry shook his head. "That's my boy." James grinned and the little boy gave a tentative grin back.

The family went back to the bedroom and James laid his son on the bed and sat on the edge of it with Lily lying down on the boy's side after giving the boy a nutrient potion and a glucose serum to counterbalance his lost meals.

"We can't cover you up now, because of your fever, okay baby?" The mother of two informed her son who nodded and yawned.

"Why don't you take a-"

The boys eyes were already close and his breathing even. His metabolism was using all its' energy to complete the transformation so it was normal that he couldn't keep himself awake for more than one hour.

You could already see some small changes on the little boy. The most evident was that the boy was smaller and so was his nose, though his eyes seemed bigger. The boy's face was rounder, despise the lack of fat and there were a few light freckles on his nose – almost imperceptible.

Lily closed her eyes for a bit and James just stared at his wife and child his heart bursting of love.

8 hours gone, 16 to go.

To be continued…

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Not my best chapter and it didn't turn out as I wanted it to, but I wanted to update and can't stand checking and rewriting this chapter. So yeah, I hope you like it and please review/follow/favourite and tell me what you'd like to see on New Awakening!**

**Next chapter is Diagon Alley!**


	9. Chapter 8 - New yet Same Harry

**Disclaimer: HP and anything you recognize does NOT belong to me.**

**New Awakening**

**Chapter 8 – New yet Same Harry**

The midday sun was shinning through the window when Harry woke up. He raised his hand to rub the sleep out of his eyes and gasped when he saw its' blurry shape. His hand had always been small, mind you, but it was smaller now. It took him a second to recall the potion he took, and in that moment Lily and James walked through the half-open door.

Both of them had bags under their eyes but looked happy. The couple walked towards their son and Lily handed him his glasses. James chuckled when it slid down Harry's face.

"Here, buddy, let me shrink it for you." James took the glasses from his shy son, shrank it and repaired it with two simple spells, causing the _sellotape_ to disappear - asking himself why hadn't they done this before. The older Potter put the glasses back on his son's face and ruffled the boy's hair, ignoring his flinch.

"T-Thanks, d-daddy." Harry said and put a hand on his mouth when he heard his changed voice. His parents just smiled and sat down on the bed.

"How are you feeling, darling?" Lily asked looking at her boy. "Do you feel cold or tired?"

"I'm o-okay, mummy." Harry smiled.

"Do you want to take a look at yourself, son? You must be curious."

Harry nodded and was about to hop off the bed when he noticed that the muggle casts were gone. Lily saw his interrogation look and answered the unspoken question.

"When your bones shrank to your new age they mended themselves, so you don't need the casts anymore. I've double-checked. You might feel a little pain, but it's normal."

Harry's mouth acquired an O shape and he enthusiastically jumped out of bed. His body wavered and he would have fallen if James quick reflexes hadn't caught him.

"Take it easy, Harry. Remember that you might have a little difficulty moving around with your new body." James said righting his son and putting an arm around him.

"Sorry." Harry said shuffling his feet.

"Nonsense. Come, let's see how you look like, hmm? Think you can walk?" The little boy nodded and took small steps, unconsciously gripping his father's trousers.

James and Lily shared a smile and walked him to their bedroom.

"Sweetie, this is our bedroom. If you ever need anything and we are in there don't hesitate to knock, okay?" The redhead said with a small smile and put her hand on the doorknob.

"But-" Harry started but stopped himself.

"But what, buddy? Go on." James said kneeling down and putting his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"I-I d-don't want to bother you." The raven-haired boy said almost inaudibly looking down.

"Harry" James said - after exchanging a look with his wife - putting a hand under his son's chin and lifting it softly. "You won't be bothering us. We want you to call us if you ever need anything, even if it's just company. That's a new rule, alright?" The boy gave half a nod, giving the fact that his father was holding his chin. "Good."

James got up from his position and Lily opened the door after kissing the top of her son's messy head. The couple walked Harry to the full-length mirror in the corner and stepped back as the boy took in his new features.

Harry's hair was still messy and his eyes still emerald green, the freckles on his cheek – before really light – were darker, maybe it was because he was paler. He was shorter as well – about 115cm (45.3in) – and his members were thinner. The baby fat that should have been there was lacking and the pyjamas he was wearing were too big. His nose was smaller and so was his mouth. The lighting bolt scar – a gift from the night his parents were killed – was still there to his dismay. He was still _him_, and he didn't know if it was a good thing. Sure, he was happy that he was getting a second chance but he was still a freak. He looked down and blinked fast, trying to get rid of the treacherous tears.

"Harry, dear, what's wrong? Didn't you like it? Are you in pain?" Lily said cursing herself in her mind; it was her stupid idea that made Harry cry. She walked towards the boy and checked him over. The little boy shook his head; sniffles could be heard.

"Harry, son, you are worrying us. Tell us what's wrong." James said kneeling down next to his wife.

"I-I was h-hoping the potion w-would make me less freakish, b-but I-I'm still the same f-freak!" Harry said finally letting his tears out.

"Harry James, look at me." James said softly but sternly. The boy obeyed. "You are not a freak. We've been over this but I'll repeat it as many times it takes to convince you. You are a sweet little boy, _our_ sweet little boy and we would never give you something to change who you really are inside because we love you that way. We love every trait we know and every trait we have yet to learn. Each part of you, we wouldn't change it for the world."

"Why? I-I'm n-not even your real son! Why would you love a fre- me when you have your real son? He's better than me and he must hate me for appearing out of nowhere and stealing his parents even for a little while. And sooner or later you'll hate me as well and I'll be the same good for nothing orphan I was before. And I'll be alone again." Harry said and once he started talking he couldn't stop.

"Harry, even though you weren't born in our universe and even if you weren't the son of another Lily and James it wouldn't matter."

"Once we saw you in that bed, our hearts knew you and wanted to be a part of your life. I wanted to curse those who hurt you and felt protective of you. I wanted to take care of you. My heart adopted – for a lack of better word – you instantaneously and so did your dad's. Don't even doubt your place in this family, because even if you didn't share the Evans and Potter DNA you would still have a place here." Lily said urgently, begging him to believe her. "And Theo was thrilled when I told him about you, he wanted to meet you right away. He always wanted a little brother to play with, protect and teach stuff. James and I, we always wanted another son. But-" It was Lily's turn to blink fast to avoid tears.

James put a hand on his wife's shoulder for support. "But Lily's pregnancy was a risky one and then she had two miscarriages, so it was difficult to us to try again. About a year ago we started thinking about having another baby, but we chose to wait until Theo went to Hogwarts. Then you appeared, a perfect little boy that our hearts claimed as ours. We love you buddy."

Harry then crashed into James arms and threw his arms around his father's neck, sniffling. James put an arm around the boy and with the other on invited Lily to the hug before resting it on the back of Harry's neck.

The family stayed like that for over a minute before they pulled away.

"Better?" James asked and Harry nodded.

"Sweetie, we have to go to Diagon Alley today to buy the furniture to your room and other stuff as well, do you want to go? If you don't one of us can stay home with you, it's not a problem." Lily said running her hands through the boy's messy hair.

"Y-You d-don't have to buy me anything. I just need a cupboard to sleep in. Please, don't spend your money on me." Harry said really fast.

"Why would you- Harry? Where did you sleep in your relative's house?" James asked warily, fearing the answer.

"I-In the cupboard under the stairs, sir." James looked startled – now that he thought about it, he was sure Harry had mentioned it before but there was so much information at the time that he didn't have time to address that; anyway, he didn't get details. Harry tried to amend. "It was not bad. I had a thin mattress that fit me exactly and a pillowcase to cover myself with on the cold days."

Lily was grateful the boy was looking at his father so he didn't see the rage that overcame her face.

"Son, we will get you things to your room. You will sleep in a bedroom, a real bedroom with a real bed with real bedding. You will have clothes, toys and everything a boy your age should have. We have lots of money and even if we didn't, we would do our best to fit your needs." Harry studied his father's face before nodding hesitantly.

"What Vernon and Petunia did to you was inhuman. It was bizarrely wrong and we would never ever do the same." Lily locked her anger away inside her head and softened her expression for her boy. Harry looked down.

"Why don't we go out to grab a bite before we go shopping?" James said with a smile.

"Sounds brilliant to me, what do you think Harbear?" The boy nodded hesitantly.

"Okay, so why don't you go get ready?" James suggested and Harry replied with a 'yes, s-daddy'. "If you need any help just ask okay?" Harry nodded.

"There are towels in the bathroom and I'll leave a change of clothes on the bed, okay? Are you sure you don't need any help?" Lily asked running her hands through her son's hair. He nodded once more and thanked her before turning around and walking through the open door.

"James I'll go shrink some of Theo's clothes while you're in the shower."Lily said turning around.

James grabbed his wife by the wait and pulled her to his chest, kissing her neck. "Don't you wanna join me, Lils?"

"James, for God's sake, now is not the time." Lily said looking up to her husbands face.

"Merlin, I was just kidding. I'm not irresponsible. A man can't even joke anymore." James said faking hurt.

Lily unwrapped herself from his arms and slapped one of them.

"Liar."

"Boring."

"Frisky"

"Only for you, dear." James said before kissing her on the mouth. Lily pulled away and he watched her leave the room. After all those years, each second with her was still enough to make him fall even more.

To be continued…

**A/N: Hey, I'm sorry for the wait. I really am. I know I said that this chapter was about Diagon Alley but things didn't go as planned. So here's a filler and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Thank you so much for all the follows/favourites/reviews! They mean more than you can imagine!**

_**I'm open for ideas of cover stories for Harry's appearance! Do you think the Wiz World should know the truth?**_

**Lots of love,**

**Maria**


	10. Chapter 9 - The Alley

**Disclaimer: The HP world and its' characters are not mine.**

**New Awakening**

**Chapter 9 – The Alley**

On that miraculously sunny day, the busy streets of Muggle London were packed with people. You could see many executives in their telephones walking fast paced towards the underground and elders taking strolls down the parks.

The three Potters apparated to an alley near Charing Cross Road, James with his son in his arms and Lily popping up to appearance a second after them.

"Are you okay, buddy? The first apparition can be pretty sickening." James said tousling his own hair. Harry nodded.

"You choose what we're going to eat, darling." Lily said as James put the boy down, straightening his clothes. Harry was wearing jeans, a green t-shirt that matched his eyes and small trainers, as well as a light jacket since Lily insisted. All of that belonged to Theo when he was about nine and was shrunk to fit the small boy. To Harry, they were the nicest clothes he'd ever worn.

"I-I've n-never been o-out to e-eat before." Harry mumbled and looked down. Lily in a heartbeat was kneeling down in front of him.

"Well, there must be a place where you always wanted to go." She smiled trying not to let his comment affect her.

Seeing his son hesitate James put an arm around the small boy and applied pressure to his shoulder in reassurance. "There's no wrong answer, little one. Come on, say what you'd love to eat."

Harry analysed his father and unconsciously put his thumb in his mouth.

"Na-ah. Your hands are dirty, Harry." Lily said taking the small hand in hers.

"C-Could w-we e-eat n-normal f-food?" The boy said quietly and cowered into himself, as if he expected to be struck in the head.

"Normal food that is!" James said excitedly ruffling Harry's hair (ignoring the his flinch), deciding not to ask what the boy meant by 'normal food' and settling for a british food restaurant.

They walked side by side (with Harry in the middle, gripping his father's hand tightly) until they found a not so cramped place to eat.

James asked for a table for three in a secluded place and the family followed the waitress to a table on the corner. The same waitress gave them the menu and took her leave.

"Here, sweetheart, you can choose whatever you want." Lily said opening in the page where the kids' menu could be found for her son who was sitting on his legs.

Lily and James quickly choose their dishes and turned to look at Harry. The small boy was looking down and fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"Hey, buddy, what's the matter? Don't you like anything?" James said sharing a look with his wife.

"N-No, sir! T-The f-food seems great b-but…" The boy said looking up quickly. He didn't want to seem ungrateful.

"But what, Harry?" Lily asked carding her fingers through her son's messy hair.

"E-Everything is just s-so e-expensive! Y-You d-don't have to get me anything, h-honest. I-I'm not e-even hungry." Harry said everything really fast before biting his lip and looking down again.

"Son," James said seriously. "Don't worry about the money, we have plenty. And you have to eat. Your body lacks many of the essential nutrients and we are trying to remedy that, even if you're not very hungry we still expect you to try to eat at least a little bit. Alright? Don't you want to grow strong, like your daddy here?" The father then winked at the boy and Harry nodded blushing at the attention. His parents cared whether he ate or not, or seemed so anyway.

"Now, do you know what you want?" Harry shook his head and looked down, blushing. "Why don't you choose this…"

And so went their lunch, with Lily and James asking their son general questions about him like favourite colour and whether he'd been to London before while prompting him to eat as much as he could.

After leaving the restaurant the family made their way to the Leaky Cauldron where they crossed the place in a fast pace. Not wanting to be stopped.

Once they reached the back of the restaurant, where the entrance to the Diagon Alley was Lily and James both paused to check on Harry.

"Are you alright, buddy?" Harry nodded quickly. "Are you sure?" Harry nodded again.

Lily then taped the necessary bricks to make them move and form an arc.

The look in Harry's face was priceless, even though he'd been there once before in his world he'd never get enough of this feeling. He felt like he could burst of wonderment.

The alley was quiet to James and Lily's relief since they still hadn't come up with a plausible story about Harry.

They made their way to a clothing store that, differently from Madam Malkin's, sold both muggle and wizard attire alike.

The place looked small on the outside, but an expanding spell was obviously cast since inside it was huge. The clothing was exposed in racks and sorted by age and Lily and James walked towards the Children's section, with Harry holding his mother's hand this time.

Lily then started to pick some items (trying to get Harry to choose between them) and threw them on the cart that appeared as soon as she touched the racks.

In the end Harry had a brand new wardrobe composed of t-shirts (some of them with moving cartoons of magical animals), long sleeved shirts, dress shirts, jackets for summer and winter, trousers, shorts, sweaters, socks, underwear, pyjamas (there was one with flying broomsticks and twinkling stars!), swimming clothes, casual robes and dress robes to wear when the occasion demanded it. - even though he insisted he didn't need anything.

They were leaving the shop - after the bags were shrunk - and making their way to the toy store when Harry stopped suddenly.

The couple turned to look at their son who was can't seemed to stand still.

"Is there something wrong, sweetheart?" Lily asked touching the boy's shoulder. He flinched violently and looked down, his cheeks as red as his mother's hair and fidgeting on his feet before crossing his legs.

"Harry" James said kneeling down and grabbing the boy's shoulders. "Do you need the loo?" The boy nodded still not moving his eyes from the floor. James sighed. "You should have told us, buddy."

"I-I d-didn't want to be a bother. Y-You were being s-so nice. And I can hold it." Harry mumbled trying to justify himself, though knowing it was hopeless. Uncle Vernon always hated when Harry tried to explain his reasons, it was always Harry's fault anyway.

"Sweetie, your needs are never a bother. It's not healthy to hold yourself, you can get an infection for doing that. When you need something just tell us, okay?" Lily said kneeling down next to her husband.

"Have your relatives denied your right to use the loo before, buddy?" Harry nodded blushing again. "We would never do that. Things are different now, little one. You are with us now." Harry nodded once more, though inside he was asking himself for how long things would be like this.

James then picked Harry up and walked to Florean Fortescue's heading inside to the bathroom, setting the boy down and waiting for him to finish his business.

Once he was done and his father lifted him so he could reach the sink they met Lily sitting at a table outside. In front of her were three cups of ice cream.

Lily handed one to James and one to Harry. "I bought us a treat." She said smiling.

"It's for me?" Harry asked wide eyed. His parents' hearts clenched at the disbelief in the boy's face.

"All for you, sweetheart. I didn't know which one you liked, so I got a bit of everything." Lily said recovering from the emotional blow.

"I-I've never had ice cream before! Only good boys were allowed ice cream, and Dudley used to eat it all the time. Though I don't think Dudley was a good boy." Harry said the last part quietly but his parents still heard.

"Well, you can have it now. You are a good boy, Harry. A brilliant boy." James said and Harry's eyes shone with happiness at that, though there was still a hint of doubt in them. "And for the record, I don't think Dudley was a good boy either." James whispered loud enough for Harry and Lily to hear and winked at them. Harry giggled.

When Harry got his first taste of ice cream (after his parents reassuring him that it was his and he should eat it before it melted) it was like he was eating bliss. He's smile was so big that it could light up a room. He then proceeded to shove spoonful after spoonful in his mouth, not taking time to breathe, afraid it would be taken from him.

"Whoa, Harry. Slow down, buddy. You're gonna choke." James said with a laugh.

"No one's gonna take it from you, sweetheart." Lily said with a sad smile.

Harry then slowed down though in the end, his face and hands were a mess. With a wet napkin his mother cleaned his face and he couldn't explain the warm feeling he felt inside at the simple action. With a spell, his father cleaned his hands and they were good to continue their shopping spree.

Upon seeing the shop window Harry gasped. It was full of toys! Sure he wouldn't get toys, he didn't deserve them. Maybe they wanted to tease him, making he see something he would never had. God only knows that Uncle Vernon loved that game. In a second, Harry's expression went from glee to blank.

Once inside the shop James frowned at his son, when Theo was that age he would beg to go to that shop. It was a paradise for kids.

"What's wrong, little one?" James said picking the boy up. "Don't you want toys?" The boy shook his head. His father almost seemed genuine.

"Why not, sweetie?" Lily said coming to stand behind James so she could look at her son.

"I will ruin them." The boy said simply.

"I very much doubt that, Harry." James said looking at his son.

"It's true, sir. Uncle Vernon said I didn't deserve toys to play with because I'm a freak and a bad boy and I ruin everything I touch." Harry looked down and put his thumb in his mouth, still not meeting his parents' eyes so he missed the look they shared.

"Vernon lied. You are not a bad boy, or a freak or any name he called you. And you deserve toys to play with like every other child." Lily said lifting Harry's chin and removing his thumb from his mouth. Harry stared at her for a long time before looking down.

James went to set Harry down but the boy didn't loose his grip from his father's neck. "We want you to choose, son." Harry them relented and was put down, but gripped his father's hand.

After much insistence from his parents, Harry finally chose a stuffed dragon and since he wouldn't choose anything else, James and Lily picked a few things age appropriate. Also, they bought a new set of cards magical cards for Theo.

By the cashier Lily noticed Harry rubbing his eyes and yawning and nudged James. The father of two finished paying and picked the boy up for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. Not that he minded, mind you, James liked physical contact and was devastated when Theo said he was 'a big-boy and too old to be carried' years ago.

"Sleepy, buddy?" Harry nodded leaning his head on his father's shoulder. "We just have to go to get the furniture and then we will be done, alright?" Harry was already asleep and Lily chuckled at that. James smiled adoringly.

"He looks exactly like you with his eyes closed, it's almost funny." Lily said with a smile. James smiled proudly and kissed the top of his son's head.

They quickly went to the furniture store and chose the items they would buy (it would all be shipped to their home.

They apparated home since they were keyed to the wards that prevented strangers to apparate there and Harry raised his head startled.

"Shh, go back to sleep, little one. We are home." Harry didn't protest and closed his eyes again, not even noticing when he was put on the couch.

Lily and James then went to their son's bedroom and started replace the old furniture with the new (banishing the old one to a small room inside the basement).

In the end, the walls were painted light blue and the single bed was in the corner. There was a blue duvet with flying hippogriffs covering it and two fluffy pillows. A wardrobe was in the opposite side, fully stocked with Harry's new clothes, and a blue toy box with Harry's name in the corner. There was a small shelf with some books for children and a striped fluffy armchair. A fluffy rug was in the centre of the room and a train set over it.

The couple closed the bedroom door behind them and Lily stopped to conjure letters. For the first time, Harry's Room was actually a bedroom.

To be continued…

**A/N: A fast update! Thank you so much for all the feedback on the last chapter! All the follows, favourites and especially the reviews mean a lot. They truly brighten my day!**

**I received a few ideas to explain Harry's appearance but I'm still open for more. I'll give credits, of course, so SEND AWAY :)**

**Hope you liked this chapter, since I hate describing shopping sprees, bedrooms and such. I think it tiresome to be honest but I did my best. **

**Thank you so much for all the support and please share this story with your Potterhead friends!**

**\- Next chapter: Theo comes home, Harry meets Sirius and Remus (and their families).**

**Lots of love,**

**Maria**


	11. Chapter 10 - A Family Bond

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or anything you recognise. **

**New Awakening**

**Chapter 10 – A Family Bond**

September 1st: Harry's Original World

To say that the habitants of the castle were confused when young Mister Potter bolted out of the Great Hall was an understatement.

The students started to whisper about the weird behaviour of the golden boy not leaving behind his sickly appearance (despite the glamours) from the moment they saw him, but now the whispers intensified. The teachers looked at the headmaster for guidance before the Gryffindor Head of House got up of the table and left to look for her young lion without a word.

Minerva McGonagall didn't like to be told she played favourites, but everyone knew that she had a soft spot for the Marauders. Especially James Potter and Sirius Black. The hurt and disappointment of the betrayal of the Potters by Black was still latent, and she always asked herself how did that came to happen.

Anyway, when she heard about James and Lily's death she was devastated. But it was nothing compared to the feeling of powerlessness when she left their son at those dreadful muggles' doorstep.

She tried to convince Albus that nothing good would come from this, that they would never treat the boy as their own but the headmaster was adamant: Harry needed his mother's protection.

Almost ten years later the witch came to see the boy again. He looked like he had some terminal disease. He was too short, too thin - his skin stretched on his clearly visible bones. She almost fainted when she caught a glimpse of those green eyes; they looked dead.

So she walked as quick as she could through the hallways, asking the moving portraits information about a small raven-haired boy. To sum everything up, they said that a bleeding boy had run into the third room on the left. She suppressed a gasp at the bleeding part and followed their directions.

She arrived there in time to see a bright light engulf the room. The floor was bloody, though the bleeding boy was missing.

She quickly cast a patronus to the headmaster and approached the puddle. It looked like someone was tortured. She sat down at the nearest chair and closed her eyes, begging whoever was hearing for this all to be a dream.

What seemed like ages later the Light Wizard entered the room, with Professor Severus Snape on his side.

"What did our golden brat get into this time? Just like his father, attention seeking, arrogant-" The headmaster silenced the venomous monologue of the potions master with a hand.

"Tell me what you've found, Minerva." Albus Dumbledore said warily.

The animagus explained what she knew.

"A bright light, you say?" Dumbledore scratched his beard deep in thought. "And you are positive the boy didn't leave the room?" She nodded.

The headmaster then approached the bloodied place and started to wave his wand, murmuring words in latin that the professors recognised as a ward to discover what kind of magic was used at a determined place.

When he was over, the headmaster looked like he aged 10 years, and the defeat in his face was enough to give the other two chills.

"It seems that Mr Potter is gone."

"We don't even know if that blood is his. For all we know it could be fake." The Severus Snape spat to mask his shock.

"Alas, my boy, the blood for sure is his and so is the magical signature. Harry Potter is not within us anymore."

Shock instantly filled McGonagall's and Snape's expression though the latter masked it well.

"What do you mean, headmaster? Surely the spoiled brat didn't kill himself." The Potions master sneered crossing his arms.

"Not kill, no. Young Harry somehow opened an inter dimensional portal and is gone from our world."

"What does that mean, Albus? Is there a way to bring him back?" The concerned witch asked.

"From what I know, there is no coming back. Unless Harry finds himself in the same situation a portal can be opened and there is no guarantee that he would be transported back to this world. There are two relates of this phenomen and both could not go back to their original world."

"What situation, headmaster?" Minerva pressed.

"He must be in a magical place and in pain. He must be in a life and death situation and his wild magic must spiral out of control. He must want to get away." The headmaster said letting his sadness and regret show.

The Transfiguration teacher gasped with tears in her eyes, even the Potions Master was speechless.

"What are we to do now?" Snape asked once he recovered from the shocking revelation. The-Brat-Who-Lived was not pampered and spoilt?

"We can only hope Harry is somewhere good. We must find a way to stop Voldemort from coming back to life, otherwise we will need to find a hero."

Alternative World

"Are you sure you're alright, buddy?" James asked taking in his son's pale face.

It was 5pm on Friday and the three of them were in the drawing room, waiting for Theo to floo over.

Harry's reaction to his new bedroom was intense to say the least. Lily and James went to wake him up to wait for his brother and the boy groggily opened his eyes.

Once the youngest Potter took him his surroundings he looked at his parents with his eyes wide and scared.

"I-I'm s-sorry! I don't know how I ended up here. I didn't mean to dirty Theo's room! I can clean it. P-Please, please don't punish me." The boy said everything very fast, cowering into himself with each word. Harry curled into a ball, protecting his vital organs.

"Harry" Lily tried, reaching out to touch his face. He boy coiled away from her touch like he'd been burnt. Lily's face fell as she looked at James with tears in her eyes.

"Harry, buddy, look at me." James said softly but leaving no room for arguments, the boy hesitantly complied. "This is not Theo's bedroom, it's yours. You're here because we put you here. No one will hurt you for touching the furniture, even if it wasn't yours to keep."

"I don't understand – How can this be mine? I-I don't deserve it, nor have the money to pay you back." Harry mumbled. "I can do chores though!"

"Harry, why do you think you have to pay us back?" Lily asked warily sharing a look with James.

"B-Because you've taken me in, and been nice to me, you let me eat your food, gave me something nice to wear and said I could play with the toys you bought. You were kind to me. I understand that's too much for a freak like me but I can cook, I promise not to burn anything! And I can clean anything! I-If it's not enough, I understand that you'll have to punish me. Just please don't send me back." The boy stammered his way through his words, saying them quietly.

"Harry James," James cuped his son's face in his hands. "How many times do we have to tell you that you deserve good things before you believe us?" James said firmly, but he wasn't mad, just tired. "We love you, we want you, we would never hurt you or send you back."

"You don't have to pay us back, Harry, because this is what you should have had all along. It's our job to provide you what every boy should have and we want to do that. That's what parents do. This is your home, your bedroom, your books and toys. Not anyone else's. You don't have to cook or clean, that's our job. You don't have to earn your keep. Let us take care of you, alright? That's what we're here for." Lily said intensely staring at the eyes that were just like hers in colour but so different in every other aspect.

Harry nodded to please his parents but the three of them knew that this talk was far from over. Harry wished with all his might for this all to last, not because of the clothes and toys, but because for the first time ever someone seemed to actually care about him and his wellbeing. He vowed to do his best not to let them see the freak he really was.

After a minute of silence, James cleared his throat approaching the subject they were there for.

"Harry, do you remember that Theo is coming over to stay for the weekend?"

Harry looked at him in realisation before he looked down.

"Where should I stay, sir?" He mumbled.

"What do you mean, sweetie?" Lily asked in confusion.

"I don't want to bother you three, I promise you won't even know I exist. Just tell me where I'll hide."

"That's what the Dursleys had you to do whenever someone came over?" James asked shocked. Harry nodded. "Son, Theo is coming home to spend time with _you_. To get to know _you_."

Harry looked at him shocked beyond belief. "Really? He wants to get to know me?" He asked.

"Yes, he does."

Harry's smile could blind a room but then he frowned. "W-Why? What if he hates me?" The emerald-eyed boy asked looking terrified. For sure Lily and James would listen to their _real _son and kick Harry out.

"Because you are his little brother. And it's impossible not to like you, buddy." James said with a sad smile.

"He is thrilled to have you here." Lily added mirroring her husband's expression.

Harry gave a tentative smile and James ruffled his hair.

"He'll be here in an hour. Why don't you change into one of your new clothes, Harry?" James said standing up and cracking his back.

The small boy nodded and hopped out of bed, flinching when his leg absorbed the impact.

"Son, does your leg hurt? The one that was in a cast?" Lily asked concerned, bending down to get a better look.

Harry hesitated before replying quietly. "A little."

"Well, you did quite a bit of walking today, young man." James said putting a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"You should have told us, darling. Get ready while I get you a Pain Relief Draught, okay?" It wasn't a question but Harry nodded anyway.

So that's how they ended up there with Harry nodding in response to his father's question but his body was still tense.

"Hey" James knelt down in front of his son. "Don't be nervous, alright? Theo already likes you and can't wait to spend time with you. He said so in his letters. Just be yourself." That's what Harry was afraid of.

At that moment the floo roared to life and all the three of them turned their eyes to the fireplace just in time to see a red-haired boy stumble out of the fire carrying a backpack.

"Bloody floo!" The boy mumbled forgetting they he was not alone and putting his backpack on the floor.

"Theo! Watch your tongue." Lily said as she stood up her hands on her hips.

Said boy smiled sheepishly and gave his mum a hug, knowing she couldn't stay mad at him if he did that. "Sorry, mum. You know I love you, right?" Lily's face instantaneously softened and James laughed loudly. Theo grinned at him and saw Harry.

"Harry!" The redhead made his way to his brother and raised his hand to ruffle his hair. Harry raised his arms in protection and then realised that Theo was looking at him crestfallen.

"Sorry." Harry said biting his lip, lowering his arms and looking down.

James put a hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed it in support.

Theo looked at his father wide eyed at the little boy's reaction, but James shook his head and motioned the eleven year old to sit down beside his brother with his head.

"Blimey, Harry, you _are_ little. Mum said you took a potion to make you younger. That is so cool! Now you are actually my _little_ brother. How old are you now? Magic is impressive, isn't it? I can't understand how muggles can live without it. They have such an imagination, though! Do you have any favourite book? What about genre-?"

"Theo!" Lily said sternly and resignedly. "Let him breathe!"

"Don't mind him, Harry. Theo blabbers when he's nervous. Like Lily." James said stifling a laugh.

Theo scoffed. "I'm not nervous."

"Excited, then." James said winking at Harry who was trying to follow their playful banter.

Harry then realized that Theo was still expecting answers.

"I-I d-don't have a favourite book." The younger boy looked down embarrassed. The Dursleys never let him read anything, the only chances Harry had to read was at school when he hid from Dudley at the library – that is, before Harry's teacher expressed her concerns on Harry's reclusive behaviour and forced him to spend the break with other kids, not knowing that she was taking away the only time of peace Harry had. Once, the Dursleys caught him trying to sneak one of Dudley's (untouched) books into his cupboard, he shuddered just by thinking about the beating he'd gotten.

"Really? But you like reading, right?" Theo looked terrified for Harry at the prospect of someone lot liking his favourite pastime.

"I-I think so. T-The D-Dursleys d-didn't like me to read." Harry mumbled fiddling with his hands.

"Well, they are stupid." Theo said in his 11 year old logic then he seamed to have an idea. "Come, I want to give you something."

Harry looked at his parents for confirmation and they both nodded, smiling as they left the room, Theo holding his little brother's hand.

Theo led the raven-haired boy to a room directly across from his (Harry's) that the younger one had never been inside before. It was navy blue and yellow and had a coat of arms picture written Puddlemere United 1163 on the left wall. It had a four-poster bed with a navy blue duvet and a fluffy armchair in the corner. But what caught Harry's attention was the shelf: it consisted of four rows full of books.

Theo made his way to the shelf and removed a book with great care. He motioned for his little brother to come closer with his hand.

"Here. I want you to take this." Theo mistook Harry's wide eyes for horrification and amended. "I'll understand if you don't want it. It's pretty battered. I just thought you would like it. Grandma Evans gave it to me when I was seven and it's the first real book I've read. It's a great book, muggles write wonderful things." The redhead blabbered.

"I c-can't. I-It's yours. I can't take it. It must mean a lot to you-"

"Which is why I want you to have it. You already mean a lot to me." Theo said shrugging, as if he had stated a fact about the weather.

"B-But I will ruin it!" Harry exclaimed.

"No, you won't." The older boy said nonchalantly. "Just take it, Harry. It would make me really happy for you to have it."

That seemed to do the trick and Harry hesitantly reached out for the book. In the cover it said _'The Hobbit, J.R.R. Tolkien' _

"T-Thank you, Theo. I will take care of it, I promise!" Harry exclaimed hugging the book to his chest.

"I know you will." The hazel eyed boy slowly reached out and ruffled Harry's hair this time the younger boy let him and gave a tentative smile.

"How old are you again, Hare?" Theo asked plopping down on his bed.

"H-Hare?"

"It's a nickname and I'm testing it out. Don't you like it? I'm sure we can find another one." Theo said the last part trying to amend himself and sitting up on the bed.

"No!" Harry said more forcefully than he intended. "I-I mean, I like it. It's just-" Harry looked down blushing and fiddled with the hem of his new shirt.

"Go on. I can keep a secret." Theo said leaning forward conspiratorially.

"I-I never had a n-nickname before." Harry mumbled.

Shock crossed Theo's face but he forced himself to smile. "Well, you have now and that's all that matters… Hare."

The family of four was for the first time eating together at their home and the table was full - there was a plate full of Pork Pies and another of Roast Beef with mashed potatoes. There was also a green salad with carrots and broccoli. Lily cooked all of it that afternoon while Harry slept and James sent a letter to his job, requesting time-off.

Despite the Potters being an old and traditional pureblood family, Lily didn't want a house elf doing everything for her. Since her working schedule was very flexible she was able to take good care of her home by herself, thank you very much. Sure, James helped and Theo had some chores while he was home – though they were nothing like what the Dursleys made Harry do.

Lily was sitting besides Theo and directly across from James who had Harry by his side.

"Harry, darling, you have to take this for me." Lily said summoning a vial from the kitchen counter. "It's a nutrient potion." She explained noticing his discomfort. The little boy gulped and did his best not to make a face not to seem ungrateful or make his mum mad.

He must have failed because James laughed and said "Don't worry, buddy. Lily knows her Potions taste awful."

Lily just shrugged and smiled, showing the boy she was not mad. "I'm afraid there's nothing I can do. One extra ingredient to make the taste less…"

"Nasty?" Theo offered.

"Sickening?" James helped.

"That will do, thank you." Lily rolled her eyes at the pair. "As I was saying, one extra ingredient can make the potion go terribly wrong. There are only some of them we are able to alter the flavour and I am working on finding out new combinations."

"It's not that bad." Harry offered with a shy smile which Lily returned with a radiant one.

James ruffled his youngest son's hair, ignoring his flinch and clapped his hands. "Should we dig in?"

Theo didn't need to be told twice and filled his plate. Lily kicked James under the table and motioned Harry with her head.

"Harry, buddy, what would you like?" He asked softly putting a hand on the boy's shoulder to get his attention.

"I get to eat?" Harry asked quietly and incredulously. _'But I've eaten today already!' _was Harry's thought.

"Of course you get to eat, buddy." James said rubbing the little boy's shoulder. "What about a bit of everything, mm?"

James said not letting the sadness that come with Harry's question show and filling the plate as he said he would. He put it in front of his youngest son.

"Eat as much as you can but if you can't eat everything that's okay, darling." Lily said smiling softly at the boy who was looking at the food wonderstruck, not different from lunch.

Once Harry saw everyone eating their food and after his dad looked at him pointedly but smiling he took his first bite. If he thought the restaurant food was wonderful, it was nothing compared to his mum's cooking.

The pie was crunchy on the outside and moist on the inside and the meet was soft; the mashed potatoes had a bit of cheese blended in it and even the salad was good. It was the best food Harry'd ever eaten.

"Mum, how I've missed your food." Theo said after swallowing. "Hogwarts' food is great, but it's nothing like yours."

Lily smiled and blushed at the compliment.

"I-It's the best food I've ever ever eaten." Harry said shyly.

"It just tastes like-" Theo commented.

"H-Home." Harry offered blushing when everyone turned to look at him. He was about to apologise for talking when James ruffled his hair affectionally.

He looked up to meet his mum's eyes that were full of tears, contrasting with her radiant smile.

"That it does, Hare." Theo said before he turned the attention back to the food.

There was the sound of the cutlery clinking before James asked Theo about Hogwarts.

"Oh! It's brilliant, dad! I made a new friend, her name's Hermione Granger and she's a muggleborn. She really smart and loves to read as well but can be a bit bossy, and she hates breaking rules." He said excitedly.

"Sounds like another muggleborn I know." James winked at his oldest son and snuck a look at his wife who looked indignant.

"Excuse me if I don't like to spend my time in detention." She said.

"yeah, yeah. Anyway, you should have seen our flying lesson. The broom jumped into my hand right away after my command and Malfoy's did as well but we were the only ones. But Hermione's and Goyle's didn't. Madam Hooch only let us fly a few feet over the ground which was silly of her, taking that most of us had already flown before." The redhead continued as if he wasn't interrupted. "Have you ever been on a broom before, Harry? Oh sorry, I forgot. Maybe we could teach Harry to fly this weekend, dad?"

"Sure, why not. As long as he wants to." James said looking at the emerald-eyed boy who nodded excitedly.

"Y-You can actually f-fly on brooms? I-I thought t-they were for sweeping t-the floor." Harry said before he could stop himself, before cowering in his chair as if he expected to be struck in the head. _'Stupid!'_ He thought.

"Sure, buddy but they are special and enchanted brooms, proper for flying." James explained knowing that – sadly – his youngest was familiar with brooms.

"So you don't have a Quidditch Team yet?" Theo asked excited at the prospect to gather another fan for his Quidditch Team.

"W-What's Quid-itch?" Harry misunderstood Theo's shocked expression. "I-I-I'm s-sorry. I-I'm stupid. I-It won't happen again." Harry said looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Harry, not knowing something doesn't make you stupid." James said frowning at his scared son.

"We are not mad. We expect you to ask if you don't know something, alright?" Said Lily seriously.

"B-But the Dursleys-"

"They didn't let you ask questions?" Theo said looking shocked. "How the he– - sorry, mum - were you supposed to learn?"

"Freaks are stupid, they can't learn anything." Harry quoted looking down misty eyed.

"Oh, darling. You are not a freak, nor are you dumb, stupid or any other thing they said do you hear me?"

"Remember what we said about their rules and saying bad things about yourself?" James asked and Harry looked up terrified. "I'm not mad, little one. Just keep that in mind, alright?" Harry nodded biting his lip. "Come here." James said pushing back his chair and tapping his lap.

Harry snuck a look at Theo who gave him a small smile and a shrug before he slowly climbed into his father's lap.

"So, about Quidditch-" Theo started and proceeded his tale about the 'most brilliant sport ever' and his favourite team. In the middle of it Lily mumbled something about _'boys' _and went to get the dessert the muggle way instead of just summoning it, but first she cleared the table with a wave of her wand.

After dinner the family went to the drawing room where Theo patiently taught Harry how to play chess and exploding snap on the centre table.

When the four of them were in the middle of an exploding snap game Theo jumped up, startling everyone.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Dad, Uncle Moony asked me to ask you to owl him to tell how things are going. Has Harry met them yet?" Harry shook his head. "Oh, dad, mum. Can they come over tomorrow?"

James and Lily shared a look before asking Harry if he wanted to meet them, the little boy nodded shyly but only because Theo seemed to want them to come – he wanted to make his brother and parents happy. Inside, he was terrified about the prospect of meeting even more new people.

"Just wait until you meet them, Hare. Uncle Moony or Remus and Uncle Siri or Padfoot are brilliant! They both are my godfathers, weird isn't it? But anyway, they along with dad and Uncle Peter – I don't see him much – were the biggest pranksters in the school! They called themselves-" Theo was almost jumping up and down of excitement.

"The Marauders." James completed with a nostalgic smile. "Good times. We even made a map of Hogwarts with all its secret passageways and that shows everyone, wherever they are at the moment."

"And dad is an Animagus. That is a wizard who can turn into an animal. He was able to do that when he was 15!" Theo announced proudly.

"Which none of you will attempt to do since it's incredibly dangerous." Lily remarked sternly.

"Right, mum." Theo nodded but everyone knew he would try it anyway – not that Lily wouldn't try to stop him, even James knew how horribly dangerous it was and didn't want any of his kids taking this risk. "They did it to help Uncle Moony's transformations. He used to be a werewolf, you see? But now he's cured thanks to a potion mum and Uncle Severus created. Uncle Padfoot is a dog, Uncle Wormtail a rat and dad-"

"Why don't I show you, Harry? I'm a bit rusty but I can manage." James said standing up popping his knees and heading outside with his family in his wake.

Once outside. Harry looked at his father in excitement and jumped when there was a loud '_Pop'_. In front of him was a magnificent stag, with two long and forked antlers. Its' fur was the colour of his father's hair and its' eyes were hazel.

"Dad's nickname is Prongs." Theo said moving towards the animal.

"Why don't you pet him, Harry? Go on." Lily said giving the boy a small push.

Harry slowly moved towards the stag and copied his brother's actions after a small nod from his mum. Prongs nuzzled into his hand and Harry gave an innocent smile.

After a while Prongs pulled away and started to run. Harry looked at Theo scared, thinking he did something wrong.

"He wants to play tag! Run Harry, I'm "it"!" Theo said with a huge smile giving his brother opportunity to run before running after his father.

"Be careful with your leg, Harry." Lily said, part of her worried but the biggest part of her more than happy to see the broken boy so carefree.

After a while Prongs lay on the grass and Theo pulled Harry by the hand before plopping unceremoniously on the grass motioning for his brother to follow. They both leaned into the majestic animal – albeit Harry did so hesitantly and after his brother – soon to be followed by Lily.

They stood there for a while just enjoying each other's presence and suddenly, the world didn't seemed so wrong anymore.

To be continued…

**A/N: I know I promised Sirius and Remus on this chapter but I decided to split it in two so I could make faster updates for you guys. Hope you liked this chapter and hope it cleared things up on Harry's original world.**

**PS: Chara's and Sirius' One-Shot Collection is already up on my profile. It's called "A Change of Sceneries". If you're interested, go read it and please review your thoughts. Maybe even a request of what you'd like to see on the next one.**

**Thank you and please follow/review/favourite!**

**Lots of love,**

Film/chess


	12. Chapter 11 - The Hole

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**New Awakening**

**Chapter 11 – The Hole**

After putting both of his sons to bed (with a quick cleaning spell since they both fell asleep lying on the grass) James made his way to the drawing room while Lily got ready to sleep, most specifically the fireplace. He took a handful of floo powder and threw it on the flames yelling "Padfoot's Place".

He stuck his head in the cool flames and called out for his best friend.

"Padfoot? Are you there?" James called looking around the empty room.

"Coming!" He heard Sirius whisper-yell and the sound of footsteps. "Hey, Prongs." His best mate said quietly kneeling by the fire. "How's everyone?"

"Just put Harry and Theo to bed. They were knackered after playing tag with Prongs." James smiled proudly. "How's Chara? Did you fix everything?"

"I'm trying. I guess it's-"

"A process. Believe me, It's not the same circumstances but I know." James said tiredly and resignedly.

"No, James. From what you told me about Harry, I believe their situations similar at least." Sirius ran his hand through his face.

"You're not saying-"

"They hit her, called her names and slaved her around. They even forced her to do drugs and sold her for a drug dealer. Only she blasted the bastard away when he tried to rape her. That's why her bitch of a mother left her here: because she lost her most valuable source of drugs due to her daughter's self-defensive magic." Sirius said sitting on his knees looking worn out.

"Dear God!" James said shocked. "What has this world turned into?!"

"Right."

"But is she alright?"

"Yeah. At least I think so. She is quiet so you never know how she's feeling. I think she's asleep now, was about to check on her when you called." Sirius ran his hand through his hair.

"I won't keep you, then. Just telling you to come for dinner tomorrow, or is it today – you know what I meant. Bring Chara, so she can meet Harry. They are the same age now."

"Wait. How? You- You de-aged him?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Yes. It was that or he would start Hogwarts this term and he was in no conditions to do that. Besides, we wanted to give him a proper childhood. And he agreed to it in case you are wondering."

Sirius shrugged. "Makes sense, mate."

"Go back to your pup, mutt. I'll fire-call Moony now." James said and pulled his head out of the flames and threw some more floo powder saying "Lupin's Lair."

Sticking his head in the fire for the second time that evening, James heard Remus and Dora (his wife and Sirius' second cousin) talking but the room was empty.

"Moony!" James sang. "Come over here, you bad wolf."

There were two sets of hurried footsteps and the couple entered the room.

"Shush, James! Luke is asleep!" Remus said harshly looking in the direction of his son's room expecting the little boy to cry at any minute.

"Sorry." James said sheepishly. "Yo, Dora!"

"Wotcher, James!" The pink-haired witch said with a wave plopping down on the couch.

"It's past midnight, Prongs. Don't you have a watch?"

"Geeze, Moony. I'm leaving already. Just fire-calling to tell you to come over tomorrow around 5 pm."

Then, suddenly, James heard a blood-curdling screen from behind him. He looked behind him worriedly and gave a hurried goodbye to the couple.

The Animagus quickly got out of his knees not bothering to get rid of the soot and ran up the stairs two steps at a time.

When James reached the top of the stairs he saw Theo open his door with his eyes wide open. The screams stopped just as they started: suddenly.

"Daddy? What's that? Who's screaming?" Theo only called James 'daddy' in two situations: when he was sick and when he was scared.

"There's nothing wrong, Teddybear. No need to be scared." James knelt by his son as he saw Lily enter Harry's room.

"But I swear! Someone was screaming! They're here, daddy!" The red haired boy waved his hands, terrified. Honestly, James was terrified too, though for different reasons – which is why he needed to calm down his oldest son so he could see what's wrong with his youngest.

"Shhh, buddy, come here." He wrapped Theo in his arms. "Harry just had a nightmare and he was scared, alright? There's no one here and you're safe." It's been a while since Theo had one of those episodes and that put James on edge.

"Do you promise they won't get us?" Theo asked in a small voice muffled by James' clothes.

"I promise." James kissed the mop of auburn hair and stroked it for a long minute. "Let's put you to bed." He bent down and scooped his son up once he felt his breathing even out.

Theo nodded sleepy and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

James hurriedly but quietly stood up and made his way to Harry's room.

_It was the middle of the night and the sound of thunders and raindrops were shaking the house's foundation. Harry could hear it clearly, even though he was locked inside his cupboard._

_He heard the front door open and sat on his makeshift cot. His Uncle's voice became clearer. _

_"How dare they, Petunia? Refusing a deal like that one! Let me tell you, it's the boy's freakishness – his bad luck is rubbing of on me!"_

_Harry closed his eyes resignedly. He knew what was to come and - even though he didn't know the reasons – he was to blame._

_"Wait for me in bed, darling. I need to teach the freak a lesson."_

_Harry supposed his aunt nodded because he heard footsteps approaching his prison and the locks on the cupboard's door click._

_His Uncle looked thunderous, his eyes were slightly unfocused from the alcohol and his hand was twitching with rage. _

_He punched Harry on the face so hard that Harry could taste blood and grabbed the nine-year-old boy by the hair. _

_"I've had enough of your freakishness, boy! I'll clean you of your filth tonight and beat it out of you."_

_Vernon pulled the boy by his arm with a vice-like grip, re-breaking the mending radius and dislocating the boy's shoulder in the process. The walrus of a man blasted open the back door and went to the very back corner of the fence, hidden amidst the vegetation._

_"Grab me a shovel, boy!" Harry didn't think twice, he ran to the small shed and grabbed the big instrument, running back to his Uncle. "What are you waiting for? Dig!" _

_Vernon whipped the little boy across the back with his belt that had gone unnoticed by Harry and kept whipping while the boy followed his order, his fractured arm smarting painfully but Harry didn't complain, he'd had worse._

_Harry could feel his back bleeding and burning, the heavy rain washing away the blood but didn't stop, it would be worse if he complained._

_Once Vernon was satisfied he pulled his nephew back by the scruff of his neck and threw him on the grass. Grabbing the shovel from its' fallen place the man swung it at the little boy who curled up to protect his vital organs. The man hit, hit, hit and hit until all you could see was a bloodied body. _

_"Get in, freak!" He said shoving the boy with green eyes in the cove-like hole. Harry fell unceremoniously in the two feet wet hole and could only gap in horror as his uncle started to fill it in, leaving uncovered only the boys face. Harry did the only thing left: he screamed. _

Harry sat up suddenly on the bed not really noticing his surroundings. He could feel the wet land beneath him, he could hear the thunders and the wind howling. He could feel hands on him. No! He couldn't let them touch him! They'll bury his face!

Lily walked as swiftly as she could in the direction of the scream and crossed paths with James who was held up by Theo. She exchanged a concerned glance with him before entering her youngest son's room.

The little boy was sitting up on a wet bed, his eyes moving around frantically but unseeing, his breathing came in short gasps and his hair was sticking to his forehead with sweat. He was shaking like a leaf in a storm, pale as chalk with tears streaming down his face.

She quickly made her way to the bed and touched Harry's shoulder. The boy recoiled as if he'd been burn.

"No, no!" He mumbled looking like a deer caught in headlights with no time to run.

"Harry, darling. It's okay. It was just a bad dream." Lily said soothingly, the little one didn't seem to hear her.

"Please, don't! No! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Uncle Vernon!" He whispered brokenly with a fresh wave of tears.

Lily knelt down beside the bed and this time grabbed him by both of his shoulders, giving a light shake. "Harry! It's Lily, it's mum! He's not here. No one will hurt you. You are safe." She said, her voice breaking as she tried to hold him still. Where was James?

Harry flinched violently and backed away, taking a first look at his surroundings. He was in _his_ bedroom and Lily was looking at him with wide eyes. To his mortification the surface beneath him was soiled.

Tears came faster as his breathing quickened even more. He would get it this time. It has barely been 12 hours and he'd already ruined the bed. He was an ungrateful freak, disgusting waste of space that disgraced everything on his way.

His survival instincts searched for someplace to hide, anywhere, though he knew it would only make it worse in the long run. Would his mum – no, Lily – make him wash the linens with bleach and make him drink the dirty water? Would James use the belt? Maybe the fireplace poker? He deserved it, anything they did to him would be too lenient. They gave him love, cared for him, gave him a bedroom, clothes and toys of his own and he ruined everything!

Then he saw it. The wardrobe! And it was on the opposite side of mu- Lily. Harry was fast, he could reach it before anyone managed to get him. Sure, his punishment would come three-fold but he had to prepare himself for this rejection, this rejection was _different_.

He ignored the signs of the beginning of a panic attack and stood up suddenly. Harry ran in the direction of his safe place despite the discomfort of his wet pyjama bottom.

Once he was close enough the door open on its own accord and closed behind him with a slam. He heard the sound of the lock sliding into place and then there was silence but for his heavy breathing.

To say Lily was scared was an understatement. She was absolutely terrified, spooked, frightened and most of all: incredibly worried.

She knew Harry was scared but why? Why did he feel so terrified that he ran for safety? Hadn't they proved him to the little boy they would never harm a finger? Apparently it was not enough. Did he really think they would hit him over a nightmare and accident? That's what _they _did?

James entered the room, his eyes automatically landing on the empty bed.

"What's wrong, Lils? Where's Harry?" The man asked slowly seeing that his wife was close to tears.

Then he heard it. The sound of repressed sobs coming from the wardrobe. James shot his wife a questioning look before she got up from her kneeling position and walked towards the furniture. The unspeakable followed her lead.

"Harry?" Lily said quietly. The mentioned boy sobbed harder. "Harry, sweetie, we are not mad at you."

James, adding 2 + 2 had already realized what happened and stepped in.

"Little one, no one will hurt you here. You are safe. Why don't you come out so we can talk, mm?" Sobs.

Harry shook his head even though his p- Lily and James couldn't see him. He couldn't get out. They'll put him in a cove-hole. They will burry him alive. They will hit him until there's nothing left but a mangled body.

Harry couldn't breathe, he felt his hands and legs trembling form inside. His body was warm like he had a fever, his stomach was doing flips, he felt the darkness circle around him.

"Harry? Harry, darling. No one will hurt you." Lily said sharing a concerned look with James." They could hear the boy struggling to breathe and his gagging sounds.

"Harry? I'm opening the door, buddy." James said casting a quick alohomora. The sight was pitiful to say the least.

The small boy was curled up in the corner, his knees drawn to his chest. He was sweating heavily and shaking. Once James opened the door Harry held up his hands in front of his face in protection. James' heart broke once more.

"Hey, little one." James said crawling the most he could into the small place and sitting with his legs extended outside the cramped space. He held his hand as if to touch Harry but the boy whimpered.

"No, no, no, no! P-Please! Not the hole!" The couple could get the picture of the torture.

"Lily, get a calming draught. Quick." James said and his wife left promptly.

"Harry, buddy. It's okay. Daddy's here. I won't hurt you or let anyone do that, alright?" James said slowly not making the mistake of trying to touch the panicking boy this time. "No one's mad at you. Breathe with me. Can you do that? In… out. In… out." James said softly inhaling and exhaling dramatically in demonstration. The boy continued to shake. "C'mon, buddy. Breathe."

"James, here." Lily said kneeling down in front of the wardrobe and handing her husband a small vial.

He took gratefully and tried to smile at her, but it looked more like a grimace.

"Harry? Harry, buddy, can you hear me?" James asked the hyperventilating boy. The boy looked at him, still crying heavily. Can you drink this for me? It's a Calming Draught." The boy paled in the prospect of drinking something strange. "Here" James took a sip. "See?"

"It will just help you feel better, darling."

James leant forward carefully and held the vial to the boy's mistreated and bloody lips due to biting. The boy slowly closed his eyes and sipped.

Harry didn't know why he accepted the potion, only that the urgency in his father's voice made him feel guilty. Once he drank, Harry started to feel better. That is, the hyperventilation and dizziness were gone.

"That's it. Good boy. Come here, little one." James said extending a hand. He was surprised when the boy crashed into his arms.

"I-I'm s-sorry. P-Please, _sir_, I-I'm sorry. Don't send me back, p-p-please." Harry said burying his crying face on his father's chest.

"Shhh. That's okay. You're okay. You have nothing to be sorry for. Shh." James said standing up with the boy in his arms and rocking him like he would a so much younger child. Ignoring the acid smell and dampness on the boy.

Lily stood behind him and started to run her hand through Harry's head as he apologised.

With the rocking motion Harry managed to calm down enough to realize where he was. He started to struggle to get away but James pulled him closer to his chest.

"What's the matter, buddy?" Harry's face went red in embarrassment. Lily whispered something in James' ear. "Oh. We don't think any less of you for having an accident, Harry. It happens to everyone. We are not mad."

"B-But-" The boy stopped and put a thumb on his mouth.

"But what, darling?" Lily said as she removed Harry's thumb from his mouth and held his hand on hers.

"I-I've ruined the bed, sir, a-and the c-clothes and I-I'm all wet and smelly and disgusting and dirty and-" The small boy said getting worked up.

"Harry James." The father said firmly. "Stop. Do I look like I mind holding you or think any of those things of you?"

"B-But-"

"No buts, buddy. It happens, it's normal. I'm your dad. There's nothing to be embarrassed for." The boy sniffed and James kissed the mop of black hair.

"What happened in your nightmare, Harbear? Mm?" Lily said rubbing the boy's back.

Harry said nothing.

"You mentioned a hole. Did your Uncle b-bury-" James choked. "-you?"

Harry nodded.

"Why?"

"H-He said it was m-my fault that he lost the business deal. T-That I brought b-bad luck." Harry didn't know why he was telling them this. It must have been the potion, he was feeling a little doped. "I-I deserved it."

"No, you didn't, Harry." Lily said firmly.

"Can you tell me what happened?" James said more calmly than he felt. The boy hesitated. "Hey, you can trust me, remember? I only want to help."

"H-He made me dig a h-hole on the hidden c-corner of the fence while he whipped me. T-Then he h-hit me with the sh-shovel and buried m-me inside leaving only my f-face outside."

Lily's eyes filled with tears and so did James'.

"We would never do anything he did to you, Harry. Please, trust us." James pleaded squeezing the boy. Harry nodded before burying his face on his father's neck.

"Why don't I give you a quick bath, mm?" James said resting his chin on the top of his son's head. The boy was too tired to protest of feel scared.

After drying the boy with a fluffy towel and dressing him in a fresh set of pyjamas, James put the boy on his hip. James had cast a cleaning spell on himself, not wanting to leave Harry alone since Lily was changing the bedsheets.

Harry laid his head on the crook of his father's neck and put a thumb on his mouth, looking sleepy. He didn't even notice that James was heading in the direction of the bedroom door until they were already in the corridor.

At Harry's inquiring gaze, James replied. "You're sleeping with us tonight, alright? Or would you rather sleep here?" James said running a hand through his son's hair.

Harry shook his head and James laid him down on the huge king sized bed after Lily – who apparently was waiting for them – pulled the sheets. The parents laid down beside their son and James pulled Harry to his chest, hugging the boy to his side.

The boy unconsciously snuggled in and feel asleep with the sound of his mother's hum of a lullaby.

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait. I've decided – once more – to divide this chapter in two so I can update faster. Next chapter will be for sure about Harry meeting Remus and Sirius (+ families). **

**Join the facebook group of this fan fiction for snippets, my dream casting, extra info, polls and so much more! Just type **/groups/719039084875602.

**Once I post this chapter, I will explain on the fb group why Theo thought there was someone at home and who he was referring to.**

**I hope you liked the bonding scene and please review/follow/favourite.**

**With love,**

**Maria**


	13. Chapter 12 - Ohana

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters you recognise.**

**New Awakening**

**Chapter 12 – Ohana**

James opened his eyes aware of the weight on his chest, checked the clock on his bedside table (8:53 a.m.) and turned to admire with a loving smile the two people sleeping beside him.

Lily was sleeping on her side, facing James and their son, her shiny auburn hair spread on the pillow and the freckles on her cheeks more visible than ever. Her hand was extended, reaching out for Harry even in her sleep, and touching the tip of her fingers on her son's back.

The mentioned boy, on the other hand, had his head on James' chest - right over his heart, and his thumb on his mouth. A small fist was clutching the animagus' shirt tightly.

The three of them - even though the bed was huge - were close together in the centre of it.

Then the door opened softly and a barefooted and sleepy Theo entered the room.

"Dad?" The boy said with a frown, looking at his sleeping brother.

"Hey, buddy. Come here." The boy padded softly towards him and James patted the space beside him on the bed. Once his eleven-year-old son was lying down beside him, James put an arm around the boy pulling him closer and kissed his hair - that despite being dark red like his mum's was as messy as his dad's, especially in the mornings. "Morning." He said and the boy mumbled a quick good morning back and closed his eyes. James smiled softly; his son was not a morning person.

James turned to look at his sleeping wife only to find her awake and looking at him with a smile.

"What?" James asked with a grin.

"I guess I don't tell you enough how great you are with them. With both of them." The hazel-eyed man blushed uncharacteristically. Lily's smile turned into a muffled laugh. "My my, the great James Potter blushing?" She joked and the husband blushed harder.

"I'd kiss your mouth shut, Lils, but I am immobile at the moment." James grinned wickedly.

"Mmmm. I'm right here!" Theo protested opening his hazel eyes. James laughed it off and Lily blushed.

Then Harry stirred in his sleep and his body tensed up. James ran his fingers through the boy's hair in an attempt to make him relax but it only made Harry tense up further.

"Hey, little one. Good morning." James said softly and the boy opened his eyes, squinting at the relative luminosity of the room.

Harry seemed to realise where he was and tried to pull away from his dad's arms, his eyes darting wildly around the room. Freaks weren't supposed to touch normal people. There was an apology on the tip of his tongue but before he could utter it his dad pulled him even closer.

"It's alright, buddy."

"Do you remember what happened, darling?" Lily said afraid of mentioning the night before.

Thoughts about the mentioned night ran through the abused boy's head. The nightmare, the bed, the wardrobe, the reassurance even though he didn't deserve it, his dad undressing him and bathing him like a baby, sleeping on his parents' bed. Oh God! The boy's face turned the colour of his mother's hair and he tried to pull away, this time James let him go so he could sit against the headboard with Theo leaning on his side and legs extended in front of him.

"That's okay, Hare. I have nightmares too." Theo said with a shrug and yawn.

Harry looked at his parents with an unspoken question. His mum shook her head with a soft smile. So Theo didn't know the most embarrassing part.

Harry managed a soft smile and pulled his knees to his chest, resting his chin on top of them.

Theo closed his eyes again but this time James didn't let him keep them shut.

"What about some breakfast?" James said throwing his legs out of the bed and bringing Theo with him.

Harry jumped up and quickly shuffled out of the bed looking terrified. His feet got caught up on the twisted sheets and he would've fallen flat on his face if his dad hadn't caught him by the back of his pyjama shirt.

"Careful, Harry." James said easily pulling the boy up on the bed again.

Harry heard none of it. He was stupid. He was an ungrateful, stupid freak. It was one of his main chores and he slept in. As if ruining the bed and waking his parents up wasn't enough, then sleeping in their bed, he now forgot to make breakfast.

"Harry, are you with us?" His mum - who was now kneeling in front of him - asked frowning. The boy in front of her was pale and shaking slightly, his eyes tightly shut.

James put a hand to rub his son's back and the boy all but jumped away from the touch.

"Harry?" Theo called softly. "Daddy won't hurt you." He completed when the younger one opened his emerald eyes.

"Won't you tell us what's wrong, darling?" The boy shook his head quickly. Lily shared a look with James. "Theo, little-ruby, why don't you come with me?" She said holding out a hand to Theo and standing up. The boy, noticing that his father needed to be alone with his youngest son stood up and held his mother's hand. Letting her lead him out of the room and complaining on how embarrassing that nickname was.

Harry gulped and looked down, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. He heard James sigh and felt his father kneel in front of him, staring at him expectantly.

"I-I'm sorry." Harry said, but apparently that wasn't what his dad wanted to hear.

"I really don't know what you are apologising for, little one. Why don't you enlighten me?" James asked patiently.

Harry frowned. Was that a trick question? But the father of two was still waiting for an answer.

"F-For last night and-" Harry gulped. "And for not making your breakfast."

James sighed tiredly. "I don't want you to cook, alright?"

"I-I can cook, sir! I s-swear. I can cook since I was five!" Harry interjected and apparently it was the wrong thing to say.

"Harry. You are just a little boy. You can barely reach the stove." Harry's face was in flames. "I didn't mean it that way, buddy. You could burn yourself. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you." James said meeting the boy's eyes. "We are the grown ups, Harry and we will cook the meals. I don't want you anywhere near that stove." The little boy was about to protest. "That's a rule, Harry." So the boy nodded looking down. Making it a rule was the only way for Harry to avoid that behaviour.

"Hey" James said lifting his son's chin. "And there's nothing you should apologise for from last night, Harry. You had a nightmare, you were scared and things happened, things that happen to every kid. I am not mad and don't think any less of you, neither does your mum."

"B-but- I d-don't understand, sir. I-I ruined the bed and woke everyone u-up and h-hid-" Harry said getting worked up.

"Hush, little one. Lily and I were still awake, and even if we were sleeping we want you to wake us up if you have a nightmare. We want to help you. And you didn't ruin the bed, Harry. Your mattress is designed for children so it has special charms. They work much like a muggle plastic protector. And even if you did..." That only made Harry blush harder. "Harry." James said putting a hand on each side of his son's face. "Stop it. You are only eight. That could've happened to any child, it's normal. Don't make a big deal out of something so unimportant." Harry looked down and nodded, unconsciously moving his thumb to his mouth. James was dreading the answer to his next question. "What did the Dursleys do to you if you had an accident, buddy?" Harry mumbled something intelligible because of his thumb. "Can you repeat a little louder, son?" James asked taking the boy's hand away from his mouth.

"Uncle Vernon would punish me... and t-they m-made me wash everything w-with b-bleach." Harry started and bit his lip.

"Why do I get the feeling there's something more?" James said noticing the unspoken 'and' and pulling his son's lip out of his teeth.

"T-they made m-me drink it." The boy whispered and quickly looked down, his face red with shame and a lone tear falling from his eye.

James sucked in a deep breath. He had never ever thought it was possible for someone to be that cruel. Merlin!

"I-I'm sorry, sir. I-I know I'm disgusting and-"

"Oh Merlin! No, Harry! _They_ are disgusting people for doing that to a child. You are not to blame, little one." James said pulling his son into his arms and kissing the boy's head repeated times. "They had no right, Harry. That was terribly wrong." James said emphatically. He would talk to Lily about this. They had to take Harry to see a healer, bleach's toxic!

James was shaking with rage but got a grip on his feelings. He didn't want to scare the boy any further. The unspeakable rubbed Harry's back and kissed the top of his head mumbling reassurances.

After a full minute, James stood up and slowly picked the boy up ignoring his flinch. And just in time Theo entered the bedroom. "Come on, I'm starving!" He said peeking in. Harry flinched at his choice of words. James made a note to himself to talk to Theo about Harry. About what not to mention around the little boy and, well, his redheaded son must have questions.

"Going." James said but Theo was already halfway down the stairs. The man readjusted his grip on the green eyed boy and automatically Harry held tighter as he was jolted softly. "Harry?" The boy looked up at him from his lashes. "It's dad."

The boy nodded and mumbled an apology. James carried him slowly down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Lily was taking the pancakes off the stove whilst talking to - a now wide-awake - Theo.

James sat Harry on the counter and went to help Lily to put the finishing touches on the meal.

"How come Harry's allowed to sit on the counter and I'm not?" Theo said pouting.

"Because" Lily said turning away from the stove "of that one time when you were 9 that you fell down the counter and twisted your foot and hit your head while trying to find a jar of cookies." Theo pouted even more and turned his big hazel eyes to his mum. "Oh alright! But only when we are present, got it? I don't want any of you getting hurt. And no standing." The auburn haired boy smiled and hopped on the counter next to Harry swinging his feet happily looking much younger.

Lily turned her attention to the food and started to put them onto plates. James turned to Theo with a knowing look and Theo just smiled innocently. James scoffed out a laugh.

"What is it you two are talking behind my back?" The woman of the house said with a wooden spoon on her hand and the other on her waist.

"Nothing." James and Theo said at the same time and Lily groaned moving towards Harry.

"At least I have Harry to defend me." She said hoisting the boy out of the counter. Theo looked at her expectantly with his arms raised like a child and a cheeky grin on his face, his eyes shining with mirth.

"What? You're already showing favouritism? I'm hurt, mother." Theo said fake hurt and hopping dejectedly out of the counter - winking at Harry to show he was only kidding.

"Come here." Lily said pulling her eldest son into her arms. After ten seconds, Theo said that he had enough of hugging his mother and pulled away embarrassed. He would never admit that he was his mother's boy.

Harry was taking everything in like a desert ground that was suddenly irrigated. James came to stand besides Harry and whispered into his ear in secret. "He loves it."

The family of four moved towards the table and after Harry's hesitation started eating.

After breakfast, Lily magically cleared the tables and set the dishes to wash themselves. They were heading for the drawing room when James asked to talk with Theo for a minute. Lily frowned but James smiled reassuringly.

James led Theo to the study and closed the door behind them. Sitting on the armchair and conjuring another one for Theo.

"We need to talk, buddy."

"I'm sorry about the detention! I didn't mean to fall asleep, I swear! It was just so early and I had stayed up late reading and-" The boy blabbered.

"What detention?" James said frowning.

"You don't know?" Theo said paling.

"Now I do and am wondering when you were planning on telling me. So please, don't hold anything back." James said with an eyebrow raised.

"Shit." Theo mumbled but James heard.

"Theo." James reprimanded. "You know what I think about that choice of words." The unspeakable said hypocritically. When he was eleven, once he met Sirius, his mouth was even worse than Theo's. "Now what is it about sleeping in class?"

"Er, you see... I couldn't sleep so I got a book and started reading. Then I ended up falling asleep really late so I fell asleep during Professor Flitwick's class and got a detention." The boy mumbled looking down waiting to be chastised.

James sighed. "When was it?"

"Second day" Theo mumbled.

"Second day? Merlin, Theo!" James ran a hand through his face. "You know I don't mind you getting a detention for a prank here and there, I would be an hypocrite if I did, but getting a detention for sleeping in class on your second day..." The father saw his son bit his lip and softened his voice. "That's downright disrespectful, son. You know better."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." The boy turned his guilty hazel-eyes towards James and the animagus' eyes softened.

"Come here." Theo obediently shuffled towards his father, still looking at the floor. "Why couldn't you sleep, buddy? Mmm?" Theo just shrugged. "Hey. Don't shrug." James said lifting the redhead's chin up. "Tell me, Theo." The boy blushed and everything clicked. "Did you miss home?"

"What? No! Of course not! Really, dad! I'm not some little kid that gets homesick after a day or two away from home." Theo scoffed unconvincingly.

"I don't believe that." James said his face softening and he pulled the boy into his lap. The boy blushed and tried half-heartedly to leave his father's embrace, failing after his minimal effort. "There's nothing wrong with missing home, Red."

"I am eleven!" The boy protested.

"And I am thirty one. Wait. Why are we stating our ages?" The boy tried to suppress a smile and James noticed. "Son, it was your second night away from home. A place you've spent your whole life in with people who where with you all the time. You went to a different country, an unfamiliar place. It's not easy. I know I felt homesick in my first year, so did your mum."

"Really?" The boy looked up surprised.

"Really." James said. "Now you were embarrassed of telling me that?" Theo shrugged once more. "Why? You should have talked to your Uncle Remus, buddy. He would have helped you or even floo called us."

"You don't see any of the first years running off to their godfathers because they are homesick, do you? And I didn't want you to worry. Not on top of everything." Theo said crossing his arms.

"Hey." James said bouncing his knees once to get his son's attention. "It's my job to worry. You are my son, Theo James. I will always worry about you."

"But now there's Harry and-" The boy's shoulders slumped and he finished quietly. "He needs you more."

"No, Theo. This is all wrong. You are my son and I need you to need me. What else would be my purpose here, mm?" James said pulling the boy closer and kissing his head.

"But Harry he-he's so little. And so hurt."

"He is. But you will always be my little boy, the one who rode Prongs around the house and pulled his antlers, the one that slipped into our bedroom when he was scared, the one that asked me to check under the bed for aliens and lock the windows."

"Stop." Theo groaned his face the colour of his head. "That's embarrassing, dad!"

James laughed then sobered up. "I don't want you to be embarrassed to tell me anything, got it? I'm your dad and if you are not able to be open with me with whom you will be?" Theo nodded and after a heartbeat let himself snuggle into his father's arms. "Teddy. I need to talk to you about Harry." The boy looked up seriously.

"It's bad, isn't it?" Theo asked biting his lip and James nodded.

"Harry was badly hurt by the ones he was supposed to call family, buddy, in each and every way possible. He was beaten, starved, called names…" James didn't finish the list. "He's broken, Theo, he's lost. We need to help him heal. We need to show him what it's like to have a family. His parameters of it are twisted and we need to help him create new ones. He wants desperately to be loved, to be accepted."

"But why would they do that to him, daddy?" Theo said his eyes moist not noticing his slip.

"I don't know, Teddy. They are sick." James shook his head to clear his thoughts. "I want to say thank you for being so accepting towards him. He looks up to you already and desperately wants to please you. You have to be careful with what you say around him. Think about the impact your words might have not to hurt him. He is scared and hurt pretty easily. He needs your guidance as well, your sensible guidance. He would do anything to make other people happy and he will need you to protect him when we're not around, even from himself."

Theo nodded sombrely. "I want to help. I always wanted a little brother, you know that."

"I know, Red. And you are being great. You really are. Harry couldn't have a better big brother. I just need you to be careful with your words around him, alright?" Theo nodded.

"Will he be okay?" Theo bit his lip.

"With love and time." James smiled tiredly. "Now, I never had the chance to ask you. Are you okay? You seemed pretty shaken up last night."

"Nah. It was stupid, just something of the moment." Theo blushed shrugging.

"Are you sure?" The boy nodded.

"Alright." James said kissing his son on the side of his head before helping him stand.

"Dad?" Theo said hesitantly. James looked at him expectantly. "C-could you not tell mum about the detention thing?" The red head bit his inner cheek.

In two strides James had his arms around his son. "If you promise to come to me if anything bothers you." The boy nodded at him and looked up with hazel eyes so like his own. "Alright, now off we go." The black haired man said kissing the top of his son's head and letting him go, surprised when the boy tightened his hug before pulling away.

"Thank you, dad."

James shook his head with a smile as he saw his son leave the room.

It was 5:03 p.m. and the family found themselves sitting in front of the fireplace - again. Well, Theo was standing. Pacing in fact.

"Theo, for goodness sake sit down." Lily said and her son complied grudgingly.

"Are you okay? James asked Harry who was biting his lip and fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

Harry nodded and the fire roared to life.

A strawberry-blondish haired man stepped out of the fireplace holding a boy with blue hair. Blue hair? Aunt Petunia would have a fit if she saw that. The man had a single scar on his cheek and a kind smile. He stepped aside just in time for a young woman with sickly green hair tumble out of the fireplace.

The woman's hair changed to pink and Harry blinked disbelievingly.

Theo put his arms around Harry and walked him to the visitors, not noticing the boy's flinch that earned the adults a shared look.

"Uncle Moony, Aunt Dora, this is my little brother Harry." Theo said proudly. "Harry, that's Uncle Remus, Aunt Dora and Luke Lupin. Hi, Luke!" Theo exclaimed loudly when he noticed the little boy was awake.

Harry jumped up and backed away shaking slightly. He felt suffocated. James saw that and pulled the boy up into his arms, holding him with one of them and using his other hand to squeeze Theo's shoulder as if to say "careful. Theo looked down and mumbled an apology.

"It's alright, Harry. Why don't you say hi?" James said softly and Harry tensed up before turning to look at the visitors.

"Hello, Harry." Remus said softly with a smile. "I hope you're well. I've only heard great things about you."

"Uncle Remus is a teacher at Hogwarts, buddy. He was the one that found you." James said rubbing his son's back trying to get him to relax. Harry looked down embarrassed. So another person saw him beaten up by his uncle.

"Hey cub, it's okay." The man said softly after handing his son to his wife who was uncharacteristically quiet. Remus slowly reached out a hand, purposely letting Harry see its' trajectory, and laid it on the boy's leg. The boy tensed up but relaxed after a moment.

"Daddy?" Luke said holding out his arms for his father again with a pout. Remus complied with a smile, never in a million years he would've imagined himself with a family. "Who's that?"

"That's Harry. Uncle James and Aunt Lily's son." Remus said running his hands through his son's hair.

"Oh." Luke said hiding his face on his father's neck.

"I'm your Aunt Dora, darling." Dora said smiling at Harry. "Why don't you say hi to Harry, Luke?"

"Hi." The blue haired boy said quickly before hiding his head once more.

"Sorry, Harry. He's shy when meeting new people." The pink haired woman said with an apologetic smile.

Before Harry could reply the fire roared to life and a black haired man stepped out of it holding an equally black haired little girl. Neither of them seemed comfortable and she pulled away as soon as she could.

The man barely had time to say hi when Theo crashed into him.

"Uncle Sirius!" The boy said hugging his godfather. The man pulled the boy close, completely forgetting about the girl beside him.

"Missed me, pup?" Sirius grinned at the boy, ruffling his hair.

"Come on. You have to meet Harry!" The boy pulled his 'uncle' by the hand.

"Sirius." Like whispered in warning, taking a look at the fireplace where the small girl was shuffling her feet.

"Oh, right." Sirius said looking guilty. "Chara?" The girl looked up and noticed everyone staring at her. She bit her lip. "Come here, pup." She walked slowly but didn't take in the offered hand. Sirius looked at Lily exasperated.

"Hello darling. How have you been?" Lily said kneeling down in front of the girl. "Do you remember my name? I'm your Aunt Lily."

Lily took in the girl's appearance. They had only seen each other once as soon as the girl arrived. The little girl had flushed cheeks and even though she was young an aristocratic look on her face with high cheekbones. She had purple bags under her grey eyes that shouldn't be there. Her mouth was full, almost pouty-like and her nose small like a doll's. Her hair, dark as her last name, was covering a side of her face, reaching just under her chin. Lily reached out a hand to tuck it behind her year and Chara flinched alarmed before leaning into the touch. The woman smiled. The girl's father was already chatting with the other boys.

"Wotcher, Chara!" The metamorphmagus knelt down beside the other woman, controlling herself not to give her cousin a piece of her mind. "I don't think we've met but I heard about you." The girl looked surprised at that. "I'm your father's cousin, well second cousin, you may call me Aunt Dora." The woman morphed back to her real appearance. Her hair was black and wavy by her waist, her eyes grey like Sirius' and the same cheekbones. She was paler, though and had some birthmarks on her cheek. The little girl gaped at her. "Cool, right? Come on, let's go to where the boys are."

Sirius let Theo lead him to his father and brother - taking only a backward glance at his daughter. After that day on the park she had blocked him out again. She was still quiet, distant, and looked absolutely tired.

Since yesterday, though, she was avoiding him like a plague – even more so. He was behaving himself: staying at home with her - he had followed Lily's advice (or order) and taken a time off from work. He was bored. The girl wouldn't talk, wouldn't smile; she acted like a doll. This wasn't how a kid was supposed to behave. So, after the second day, Sirius stopped trying to reach out for her and had complied sullenly with her silence.

He didn't know that since the day the child revealed her demons, her nightmares were worse than ever. She would wake up just in time to hold back a scream. She was terrified and interpreted Sirius' silence as anger.

He heard his nephew for all that was worth call out his name and smiled.

"Hey, Prongs, Moony!"

"Uncle Padfoot!" Luke squealed and held his arms for the man, his previous shyness gone. Harry flinched and James mumbled reassurances on his hair.

"Little Moony!" Sirius said excited hugging the boy. "Where's my kiss?" The small boy kissed his cheek sloppily. "Now do you know who is that in Uncle Prongs' arms, mate?" The little boy nodded eagerly.

"It's Harry!" The boy squealed again and Remus shot Harry an apologetic look but the green-eyed boy's eyes were shining at the way little Luke spoke his name, as if it was the answer to the world's hunger.

"That's right, mate. Now Uncle Sirius needs to say hi." The boy nodded seriously and put his arms around his father's neck.

"Hey, Harry. I'm your Uncle Sirius." Sirius said putting a hand on Harry's head to ruffle his hair. The boy flinched violently and closed his eyes tightly. Sirius berated himself for not thinking and was about to take back his hand when James shook his head.

"Uncle Sirius won't hurt you, Harry." Theo said surprising everyone. Harry opened his eyes to look at his brother in fear before looking at Sirius.

"Theo's right." Sirius said softly and felt the boy relax a little bit. He smiled comfortingly at the little boy. "Merlin, you are your dad's most loyal copy.

"Say hi, buddy." James laughed and said jolting the boy a little and planting a kiss on the mop of black hair.

"H-hi." Harry blushed when Sirius and Remus smiled at him.

Dora, Lily and Chara arrived beside them. The little girl looked reluctant to be there.

Remus bent down to place his son on the floor, holding his small hand and moved towards the girl. She took a step back and Lily put a hand on the Chara's shoulder. Reassuring the girl like her father should be doing.

"Hello, love. Do you remember me?" Remus asked with a soft smile she nodded. "Merlin, the resemblance between you and your dad is uncanny." Chara didn't know what 'uncanny' was but didn't ask. "Say hi, Luke." Remus nudged the boy who was suddenly shy again.

"Hi, what's your name?" The little boy said sweetly.

"I-I'm Chara." Chara said warily. Her half-brother Nikolas was just a little older than Luke and he made her life hell.

"Cherry?" The boy frowned.

"Chara. With A, son." His mother corrected him but the girl was stifling a smile.

"Oh, Charry!" He said and everyone chuckled as the boy held his arms for his dad. Remus smiled apologetically at the girl but she gave him a toothless smile.

James then knelt down next to his friend and saw the girl tense up.

"Hi, darling. I'm your Uncle James - we've met once remember?" The girl nodded. "Is that old mutt taking a good care of you?" She saw him give her dad a warning look and wondered why. She felt complied to nod.

"This is Theo and this is Harry." James said motioning for his sons to come closer.

"Hi! Chara, isn't it? In case you've forgotten, I'm Theo James Potter, call me Theo." The red head smiled noticing how wary she was of him.

Then, James held a little boy's hand and pulled him to stand in front of Chara. He looked six - not that she looked older than him, mind you - he looked scared - almost like she felt.

Harry noticed immediately that there was something familiar about the girl and only when she flinched he realised what it was. He saw himself. He saw someone hurt and scared, someone who was wary of being there and afraid of everyone.

"H-Hi, I'm Harry." The little boy surprised everyone by saying and held out a slightly shaking hand. Somehow he knew she saw the same in him.

"Hi, H-Harry." The girl said rolling her Rs in a different accent. "I'm Chara." She took his hand in her shaking one and smiled. Her first real smile since she got there.

James shared a look with Lily, who was staring at the outstretched hands in wonder.

Then Theo called the other children out to play gobstones and patiently taught Chara and Harry how to play, saying he and Luke would play as a pair since the little boy was, well, little.

Their game turned eventful when a stone spat a putrid liquid right on Luke's face after he threw one at the table when Theo wasn't looking - which led to crying. Theo hurriedly picked the little boy up and carried him to the kitchen, where the adults were talking.

Harry and Chara were left alone in the drawing room.

"D-Do you think he'll be alright?" Harry asked Chara biting his lip.

"I-I theenk so." She said frowning. "I theenk he's more scared than anytheeng."

Silence.

"W-Where are you from?" Harry somehow felt brave next to the girl who was as small as him.

"Russia. But my father is breetish." She shrugged resigned.

"Oh" Harry said. "That's why you're s-sad? Because you miss home?" Before he could apologise for intruding she answered with a bitter laugh that shouldn't have come out of the mouth of an eight year old.

"What is a home?" Harry saw her eyes fill with tears.

"I-I came from a-another dimension. I-I didn't know what a h-home was. My a-aunt and u-u-uncle hated me. But I feel like I'm home now, at l-least until I mess it up." Harry elaborated hesitantly. "M-Maybe yours is here, in England."

The girl's wide grey eyes locked with Harry's tearful green ones. She looked at him dubiously.

"My father doesn't want me. Neither did my mama." She shrugged. Her eyes filling with unshed tears and a single one falling before she hastily wiped it. Before Harry could answer, James entered the room in time to hear her broken sentence. He smiled sadly when he saw Harry reach out and squeeze the little girl's hand.

"Dinner is ready." He walked towards the eight year olds and bent down to his knees in front of them. "Everything's alright?" They both nodded but James knew they both were a long way from fine. He held their hands and squeezed them tightly before leading them to the kitchen.

The adults moved towards the kitchen, leaving the children playing in the drawing room. Lily and Sirius - who was surprisingly a great cook - were finishing the meal.

"Prongs, how is he doing?" Remus asked leaning on the counter with an arm around his wife.

"As well as can be expected. He's like a bomb, we never know when or what will set him off." James ran his hands through his face tiredly.

"He expects us to hurt him for the smallest things. Even for sleeping in a bed in which we put him in or for asking questions." Lily said her eyes betraying how she felt, James reached out for her and massaged her shoulders.

"But he is doing better, I guess." James shrugged. "At least physically. Though we will be taking him to St Mungus for a check-up since Poppy just focused on the most pressing injuries." Lily nodded. James told her about the bleach, she was more than horrified and wanted to take him to the hospital immediately but James managed to convince her to wait until Theo was back at Hogwarts. That happened sometime ago, after all and Harry was as okay as he could be in such a short period of time.

"Theo seems thrilled to have him here." Sirius stated with a grin.

"Well, you know he always wanted a little brother." Lily said with a smile but then her smile disappeared and she looked at Sirius dead in the eye. "Stop ignoring her."

"What?" He asked faking obliviously.

"Sirius Black. This is serious!" Dora said, her hair as red as Lily's and her hands on her waist. "She was surprised when I said I heard about her! Stop acting like a child-"

"She hates me! She doesn't talk and when she does she only calls me sir, she doesn't let me come near her, locks her bedroom door-"

"Why the hell does she have a lock on her door?" Lily cursed - she was mad. "She's eight!"

"Because I didn't remember to take it. She's in my guest room, of course it will have a lock!" Sirius said throwing his hand in the air.

"Damn you, Sirius! Didn't you hear a word of what we said that day?" Remus said his eyes glowing amber.

"Of course I did! I took time off from work and took her to lunch. After it I managed to make her tell me that she was hit, burned, shouted at, drugged and almost raped!" Sirius was almost screaming. "Then she pushed me away again." He finished quietly.

Nymphadora Lupin was staring at him horrified with tears in her eyes.

"She is scared, Padfoot! She doesn't want to get hurt so she pushes you away. And now you decided to act like a child and ignore her. Really, Sirius Black-" James said with heat. That moment a scared Theo ran into the kitchen with a crying little boy on his arms.

"Uncle Moony! I'm sorry! Luke threw a stone when I wasn't looking and it spit at him." Theo said looking at his godfather scared. "I told him not to throw the stones but-"

"It's okay, Theo. It was just a scare, don't worry." Dora said squeezing her nephew's shoulder and moving towards her husband as Remus carried her boy to the sink and cleaned his face.

"I'm sorry." Theo finished lamely.

James hoisted the boy up by his armpits and setting him on the counter. "It's okay, Teddy. Luke is fine, you see." He pointed at the little boy who was now laughing at his mum's pig nose.

"Da-ad! Don't pick me up like that. I'm eleven!" Theo groaned covering his red face. The adults laughed.

"Why, I'm hurt. I'm gonna call the _children_ for dinner to escape this rejection." James said fake sniffling and leaving the room.

Sirius moved towards his godson and poked on his tickling spot.

"You have to tell me about Hogwarts, Prongslet. Did you get a detention yet?" Sirius grinned conspiringly.

"Of course he didn't! It was only the first week for goodness sake!" Lily exclaimed not taking her eyes of the food.

Theo blushed deep red and Remus _tried_ to look at him disapprovingly while Sirius pulled the boy into his arms.

"Oooh! I've missed you, kid." Sirius said with a laugh squeezing the boy. Theo grinned.

Chara entered the room in time to hear her father's exclamation. Her eyes filled with tears and she looked down to hide them, though everyone but Sirius and Theo noticed. She wouldn't cry.

She felt James run a hand through her hair and Harry squeeze her hand. She just shook her head to say that she was okay.

"Should we go to the dinning room?" James asked his voice hard staring at Sirius. Harry and Chara stepped away from him scared about the sudden change in his humour. James noticed, smiled softly at them and bent down to pick them up holding one in each arm. He planted a kiss on their heads and the previously tense children relaxed a bit.

Lily cast a spell to transport the food to the dinning room and all of them followed James lead.

James set the children down and sat on his place at the head of the table.

"Why don't you sit here, Harry?" James said pointing at the place on his left. "You can sit beside Harry if you want, sweetie." They both complied.

Sirius feeling uncharacteristically unsure of himself slowly sat down beside his daughter after the look Remus gave him.

On James' right side was Lily, Theo and Dora and on the other head, Remus. Dora summoned a chair that was on the corner and conjured a booster seat for Luke, setting him between his parents.

The table was full with many kinds of food. And once James served himself the chat began. James, knowing Harry wouldn't touch anything unless given, filled Harry's plate for him.

"What would you like, Chara?" Sirius asked surprising everyone.

The girl shrugged. She didn't feel like eating at all.

Yesterday evening she started to feel sick and nothing she ate could stay inside her for long. She felt cold and her head was aching. Her father didn't notice any of that.

The man sighed looking at Lily as if to say 'See? I've tried.'

He filled a plate for her just like Harry's: a little of everything and she thanked him quietly, even though the smell of food was enough to make her nauseous.

"Hey, has anyone heard from Peter?" James asked after making sure both of his sons were eating - not that Theo was a problem.

"A letter arrived from him last week. Apparently he's happy living in the US and has no plans on coming back at all." Sirius said with a shrug. Their friend has been living in America for three years now.

"Not even to visit?" Remus frowned, cutting Luke's meal in tiny pieces for him.

"Nope." Sirius said popping the P.

"He must have met a girl there." Dora smirked between bites.

"If he did, he didn't mention. He only talked about work and the living conditions in whatisit... Something with 'shoe'..."

Lily groaned. "Massachusetts, Sirius."

"What? It's not my fault that Americans have huge, complex names for places." Everyone laughed at that.

"Where did you live in Russia, darling?" Lily asked Chara sweetly.

"I-In Novokuznetsk, Kemerovo Oblast." She pronounced effortlessly.

"Wow! That's a city's name?" Theo exclaimed and the girl nodded warily. "So cool! Can you say something in Russian? Please." Theo looked at her wide puppy's eyes.

"Theo." James started.

"_Ya hochu ponravitsya pape_.* (*I wish daddy liked me)" She said her shoulders betraying her feelings. No matter what she went through in that place, she somehow missed it. At least her mother acknowledged her presence.

"Whoa!" Theo exclaimed clearly impressed.

"What is that?" Little Luke asked curious.

"Hmm- I-I like to play hockey." She lied and berated herself for not thinking of something else that justified the word pape. The little girl saw her dad look at her suspiciously.

"Where did you learn to speak English, Chara?"James asked.

"M-My mama said s-she leeved here when she vas younger beefore babushka i dedushka- Sorry-" She blushed at her slip. "G-Grandmother and grandfather d-deevorced. My grandmother vas from Eengland. Grandmother and m-mama _fighted_ and mama vas keeked out so she m-moved to Russia." The girl blushed even more when she noticed she had said too much. "Mama used to talk in eenglish sometimes. I don't speek very vell." The girl shrugged clearly embarrassed.

"No, darling. You speak great! I'm amazed that someone your age can speak as well as you with so little practice." Lily reassured her with a smile. The little girl looked at the woman with her eyes shining. "Really."

She smiled softly and looked at her food, taking another bite and feeling her stomach turn. Chara didn't want to seem ungrateful.

"Theo, I hope you've finished your Defense homework due to monday." Remus said with an eyebrow raised.

"Noooo, Uncle Moony! Please don't mention homework." Theo groaned and Lily gave him a look. "I promise I will hand it in time." The professor chuckled.

"So, Harry. Have you been to Diagon Alley?" Sirius asked turning to look at the quiet boy. The boy jumped up when he heard his name and James grabbed his son's hand under the table.

"Y-Yes, sir." Harry stammered out.

"Call me Uncle Sirius, pup. Or Uncle Padfoot." Sirius said with a laugh.

"S-Sorry." The boy said looking down.

"That's okay. Don't worry about it." Sirius said with a smile. "Did your old man take you to Gambol and Japes? The joke shop?" The boy shook his head that looked at his father as if he was worried about seeming ungrateful. "Oh Prongs, I see that you've lost your touch."

"Shut up, old mutt." James said.

"I'm not old at all."

"You are the eldest in the room." Remus pointed out leaning back on his chair.

Sirius did the mature thing and stuck out his tongue at his friend earning laughs from everyone.

"Who's younger? Harry or Chara?" The metamorphmagus wondered out loud.

Lily shrugged. "Harry was born on July 31st, 1980 well now it's as if he was born in-"

"1983" James finished. "When is your birthday, darling?"

"April 4, 1983" She said after waiting five seconds to see if her father would answer. He probably didn't even know that, she told herself. She looked down and felt the little boy beside her nudge her leg.

"What will you be telling everyone? About Harry's existence, I mean." Remus asked curiously.

"That one of my miscarriages was not a miscarriage at all and I had a son in the muggle world that disappeared from his crib at the hospital and now after eight years we found him and couldn't be happier." Lily said the last part looking at Harry, earning a shy smile from him.

"Oh. Sounds believable enough." Sirius shrugged. That was the first time Lily mentioned one of her miscarriages without bursting in tears.

After the dessert the family went outside. The adults sat on the benches and let the kids play. Luke said he wanted to play tag and Theo went after him, Harry and Chara staying behind.

"Chara and Harry act the same." Dora said.

Lily nodded and bit her lip.

"She thinks you hate her, Sirius. And you don't even try to prove her wrong." James said his expression hard. "She clearly said to Harry that you didn't want her."

"What? I told her I want her now!" Sirius exclaimed with indignation.

"But you act otherwise. You blatantly ignore her. She is desperate for affection and you are the only one who doesn't see it." Remus said crossing his arms.

"Look, I am not fit to be a father." Sirius started.

"That's what you tell yourself. The boys absolutely love you, Sirius. What? Are you so scared of becoming like your own father that you try to deny the fact that you are a father now?" James said looking at his best friend dead in the eye.

"That's bullshit, James!" Sirius said getting up from his chair.

"Is it? I don't think so. I think that deep inside you still believe that Regulus is the perfect son and you are terrible at everything." James knew he was hitting a nerve. "That's why you don't create attachments with anyone. That's why you resented Regulus during all your childhood. That's why you are scared of relationships. Because you are afraid they will hurt you, so you hurt them. You're being a cowa-"

Sirius punched James right in the face. Remus held Sirius by the back of his shirt as James moved a hand to feel his lips. Lily was kneeling down next to her husband but wasn't looking at him.

They all turned to see what she was looking at in time to see the young girl take a step back with an horrified expression on her face and run towards the house. Then Harry went after her.

"Catch me if you can, Theo!" Luke exclaimed running and the redhead ran after him.

Chara walked towards a tree and sat under it, Harry followed her.

"A-Are you okay?" Harry asked as the girl hugged her knees to her chest.

She nodded. "Y-You can go play. I don't vant to spoil your f-fun."

Harry sat down beside her. "M-My leg is h-hurting a little." He shrugged.

"Oh. Can I ask you sometheeng?" The girl said biting her lip and Harry nodded. "W-what did your mama meant when she said you vere born in '80 but now it's '83?"

"I-I was 11 when I a-arrived. But mummy and daddy gave me a p-potion to make me younger." The boy said with a shrug. "T-They said they wanted t-to take c-care of me."

"Then vhy are you sad?" The girl asked frowning.

"B-Because I will r-ruin everything and I-I'll be alone a-again."

Then they heard it.

"That's bullshit, James!"

Than the unspeakable said something and Sirius lunged at him.

"_O net_! (*Oh, no!)" The girl said taking a step back, looking terrified.

Million thoughts went through her head but one stood out the most _"I have to flee"._

So she ran, tears were clouding her vision as she entered the house and a basement-like room almost falling down its' stairs. She chose the darkest corner and hid there, trying to make herself invisible.

"C-Chara?" She heard Harry call her name and before he sat beside her. She saw him hesitate and have an inner debate before putting an arm around her in comfort - just like he learned to when he got in this dimension.

Maybe it was because she was so desperate for an anchor that she put her arms around him. Or maybe it was because she knew he could understand her fear. She could feel him shake and his heart beat fast. He was scared, but he was trying to be strong. For her. No one's ever done that before.

"H-He vill hit me!" She said between sobs. "He v-vill s-send me a-away after b-b-beating me up. M-mama said that if he s-sent me back she would dump me with _the man_." The girl was desperate.

"I-I won't let h-him hurt you. I promise, C-Chara." Harry said with conviction. He knew he would do anything to protect her. He knew what it was like to be mistreated and he wouldn't let anyone go through that - even if it meant he'd have to suffer himself.

"Chara?" They recognised the voice instantly.

Sirius saw the little girl run away and felt his heart go with her. He didn't even apologise to James, or look at anyone else.

"I-I have to fix this." He said before running after the two kids.

He entered the house about thirty seconds after them and searched at the kitchen and the drawing room. Nothing.

Than he saw it: the door to Lily's lab slightly ajar. He listened at the door.

"H-He vill hit me!" His daughter said terrified and his heart broke. "He v-vill s-send me a-away after b-beating me up. M-mama said that if he s-sent me back she would dump me with _the man_."

"I-I won't let h-him hurt you. I promise, C-Chara." He heard the little boy say, trying to be brave.

"Chara?" He said and before he could stop himself he entered the room. He waved his wand and the lights on the wall lit up, though dimmed, leaving the room in penumbra.

Sirius walked down the stairs following the sobs that were getting more frequent even though they were being muffled.

The auror found his daughter and godson on the corner. The little boy was shaking and had tears on his face but it was nothing compared to the girl. His girl.

She was shaking so bad you could see her teeth chattering. Tears were falling from her eyes in the speed of sound and her cheeks were flushed in contrast to her pale face. Her body was controlled by heart wrenching sobs and it seemed like the only thing that was keeping her there was the boy beside her.

Sirius approached them and Harry put himself in front of her.

"P-Please, s-sir. D-don't hurt her." The boy begged. "Y-You can hurt me instead b-but please l-leave her alone."

"Hush, Harry. I won't hurt either of you." Sirius said taking one final step and kneeling down in front of them.

"_Pozhaluysta_, please, p-please. D-Don't hurt me." The little girl begged hiding her face.

"Chara, I will never hurt you. Please, believe me." He said reaching out for her once he touched her she let out a scream.

"S-Stay away!" Harry said boldly shielding the little girl so much like him with his body.

Suddenly, James was kneeling beside Sirius.

"Shh, Harry. Sirius won't hurt her. Come here, buddy." Harry looked torn between the girl and his father's arms but stood his ground.

"He h-hurt y-you." Harry said accusingly.

"I wanted him to hurt me, little one. I provoked him. Come here, Harry. I promise you Sirius won't lay a finger on her." Harry took a long look at his father's eyes and slowly removed his arms from the girl. He walked on his knees until he reached his safe place. "Why don't we let them talk, mm?" James said kissing his son's hair.

"N-no! P-Please don't l-leave me h-here." The little girl said, finally looking up. James complied and sat on the floor with his son on his lap after sharing a look with Sirius.

"Oh, puppy. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." Sirius said capturing his daughter's gaze, his voice breaking. "I won't hurt you in anyway, sweetheart. Please, believe me." The man begged.

"B-But you like U-Uncle James and y-you hit him. Y-You h-hate me so you vill hit me even _badder_." The girl said between sobs trying to make herself as small as possible.

"I punched Uncle James because he said things to me, true things, that made me angry. But I shouldn't have acted that way. I'm sorry, sweetie."

"The hitting was my fault, love." James said.

"I know that's not an excuse, baby girl." Sirius said sitting beside the girl, she tensed up and looked ready to run, he noticed. "Please, Chara, don't run. I promise you I won't hurt you, promise you I won't hit you or abuse you in anyway if you stay. Please give me this third chance. I know it's more than I deserve but I promise you I will be a better father." Sirius said his voice breaking.

Sirius saw James say something to Harry and stand with the little boy in his arms. They both left the room in silence, leaving the family of two to solve their issues in private.

The girl looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She analysed his distressed face and his slumped shoulders. No one could fake that well. She slowly came out of her defensive position and looked at him. Begging for him to be telling the truth.

"I love you, Cherry." He said. "I know I have this weird way of showing it. But I'll try to make it better. I promise you that. Don't ever say that I hate you, it breaks me that I led you to think that. Uncle James was right in what he told me. I push everyone away because I'm afraid of getting hurt; I pushed you away because I was afraid I would become like my father, not realising that that's what made me like him."

She was looking at him as if she was debating with herself. "C-Can I seet on your lap?" The little girl asked hesitantly biting her lip.

"You don't even have to ask." Sirius said a tear falling from his right eye and opening his arms.

**A/N: Wow! I think that's a record! 8.707 words! I hope it lived up to everyone's expectations and that you liked it as much as I loved writing it.**

**I tried to put a bit of everything in this chapter and am sorry if Harry and Chara's bonding wasn't bigger, but they've just met after all. They will become really close, don't worry.**

**If you want to see more of what happens with Sirius and Chara in the aftermaths of this conversation (and the end of it since it's not over, of course), I think tomorrow or the day after I will be posting another one shot in A Change of Sceneries so stay tuned.**

**Thank you so much for everything!**

**Please join our facebook group for sneak peeks, dream casting, extras, polls and so much more. Link here (groups/719039084875602/) or on my profile!**

**To those who are wondering about the title: Ohana means family or so Lilo from Lilo and Stitch says.**

**Oh, and Chara's name is pronounced CHAH-ruh. :)**

**With love,**

**Maria**

**Also, THANK YOU VampireBonita for correcting the sentence in Russian. **


	14. Chapter 13 - A Brother's Promise

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe is not mine.**

**New Awakening**

**Chapter 13 - A Brother's Promise**

"Pssst, Harry. Wake up." Harry heard someone call his name and gently shake him awake. He opened his eyes quickly and shrank away from the touch. "Shh, Hare. It's okay, it's me." Harry could see his brother's silhouette due to the light of the rising sun that entered through the curtains.

"T-The-Theo?" Harry said standing up, now wide awake. Was his brother mad that Harry was sleeping in his bed? No matter what his parents said, the little boy knew the room was not his. Not really. He was just borrowing it until they kicked him out. That thought made him want to cry.

"Yeah. Come on. I want to show you something. You should put some slippers and a jacket on, we don't want you to get sick." The red-head said excitedly ruffling his little brother's hair and leading him down the stairs by the hand after waiting for Harry to do as told. Harry stole a quick look at the clock by his bed: 6:41 am.

Harry followed his brother - not that he had much of a choice, since the older boy was holding his hand tightly (though not tight enough to hurt) - with his survival instincts beeping. Would the boy kick him out while his parents weren't looking? Would Theo hurt Harry and say what a waste of space he was? Harry gulped, feeling nauseated. The black haired boy wanted to trust his redheaded brother, he did but his experience with other kids made him wary.

Theo made his way to the kitchen, unlocked the backdoor and turned to look at his little brother who was pale and seemed lost in thoughts.

"Harry? Are you alright?" The older boy asked worriedly already regretting his idea. Harry nodded looking dejected. "You sure?" Harry nodded again. "Come on, then. You have to see this."

Theo turned the knob and pushed the door open. They were met with the chilly early-morning air and unconsciously moved closer to each other.

Harry took a look at the garden, blinking twice to confirm what he was seeing.

The green grass and trees were illuminated by an orangey light that came from the rising sun. The lake, which Harry hadn't noticed the day before, showed the reflection of the vegetation and even though it was early autumn, the flowers were still alive and as beautiful as ever. The smell of grass cut through his senses. For sure, it was one of the most beautiful things Harry had ever seen.

"Wow" Harry breathed out unable to control himself.

"I know right?! I saw this through my window when I woke up to go to the er- never mind. I just had to show it to my little brother." Theo grinned and his grin widened when he saw Harry's smile, knowing the emerald-eyed boy didn't mind being woken up for that. At all.

The fact that Theo wanted to share something with him was all Harry could think about and made the green-eyed boy want to squeal with joy for the first time ever.

"Come, let's go to the shore. There are some huge rocks there where we can sit." The redhead said. "The last one to get there will kiss a Grindylow!" The hazel-eyed boy smiled wickedly and ran. Harry had no idea what a Grindylow was, but he for sure didn't want to _kiss it_.

So the little boy ran, laughing care-freely behind his brother.

Theo reached the lake first with a grin and plopped himself in this big stone. Harry arrived breathless.

"Are you okay? Take deep breaths." Theo asked with a concerned look. Harry nodded and was about to sit on the slightly humid ground beside his brother when the redhead stopped him with a hand. Harry flinched, jumped back and squeezed his eyes shut.

"I-I'm sorry." Harry mumbled.

"No, _I'm_ sorry I startled you, Hare." Theo said slowly. "I'm not going to hurt you. I was just going to tell you to sit here beside me." Theo said patting the rock. "There's plenty of space for both of us and, well, mum will kill us if we got our pyjamas dirtier than necessary."

"W-Will she be mad? I c-can stand. It's n-no trouble." Harry said tensing up. He didn't want to get his mum mad at him. He didn't want to be punished.

"Nah." Theo shrugged. "I mean, once we give her _the look_ she won't be able to stay mad at us."

"What look?" Harry asked frowning.

"The abandoned puppy look. Wide eyes and slow blink. It always works on her. I will show you sometime. I'm a master at it." The redhead grinned cheekily and Harry gave an hesitant smile, though his body was still tense in anticipation. "Dad will be trickier though, but we can change our clothes and put them on the laundry basket before he sees us."

Harry gulped and his fear must have become apparent. "Don't worry, Harry. The worst he will do is scold us half heartedly. Daddy is a big softie." _'He won't hit you.' _was Theo's underlying message. Still it did not ease Harry's worries. "Sit, Harry. You must be tired."

But Harry didn't head inside, like his instincts told him to, instead he sat down and pulled his knees to his chest. Theo seemed so content and so sure of himself, and he brought Harry with him! He wanted to share something this beautiful with Harry and just knowing that was worth any punishment the little boy might get.

They sat there in comfortable silence before Theo gathered courage to ask what was bothering him.

"Harry?" The little boy turned to look at his big brother with huge green eyes. "What was it like? W-Without mum and dad?" Theo seemed sad when he asked that question, his hazel eyes looked insecure and he bit his lip. Harry gulped and looked down. "Sorry, Harry. Please forget that I asked that, I didn't mean to upset you. I-"

"I-It was _normal_ to me. Living with aunt 'Tunia and uncle Vernon. I didn't know any d-different but I still wished to know somehow what it would be like if I had a m-mum and a dad." Harry felt his eyes fill with tears. "I-It wasn't nice, completely different from here. I wasn't happy-" then Harry realised he'd said that out loud and jumped out of his sitting place and backed away from his brother.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Theo said looking alarmed at the boys sudden lurch.

"I'm being u-ungrateful. I'm just an ungrateful brat. M-my relatives took care of me of the goodness of their hearts and now I'm-"

"Harry!" Theo seemed horrified. "How can you say that? They beat you!" Harry flinched at the word.

"I-I deserved what I got. They just wanted to make me n-normal." Harry mumbled tearing up and crossing his arms to ward off the cold.

"No, Harry. You didn't! No one deserves that!" Theo said getting up and putting his hands on his hair.

"I'm sorry, please!" Harry whimpered and raised his arms to protect his face.

"I'm not going to hurt you or leave you hurting, Harry!" Theo said looking at his cowering little brother tearing up. "You're my baby brother and I will protect you from yourself and from others, that is a promise." The boy finished softly. Harry would almost palp the emotions in his brother's tone. The redhead was angry, defeated, sad but most of all determined. Harry unbeknownst to himself lowered his arms. "They were bastards. That was wrong." Theo said looking much older, not bothering that he shouldn't use that language. "I'm so happy you are here now, with us, with your family. And I swear, Harry, that you will be happy here."

Theo finished softly and watched in conflict as the first tear fell from Harry's left eye. Quickly followed by many more. He took a step forward and stopped himself for a second, then enveloped the small boy in a comforting hug. Harry flinched but quickly hugged his brother, relishing the comfort and the feeling of acceptance.

"You are my little brother and I would never let anyone harm you. I'd hex them into oblivion, and I don't give a damn about the underage magic decree." Theo said fiercely and Harry smiled a real smile. After a minute, Theo pulled away and ruffled Harry's hair.

"T-Thank you, Theo."

"No problem, Hare." Theo said waving him off. "So, do you want to learn how to fly? Dad's a brilliant Quidditch player, he was on his house's team. He taught me how to fly in a real broom when I was about ten, I had only flown in a child sized one before that. Though I think you should start with one of those. It's a pretty different experience." He said it all in one breath.

"I-it must be fun." Harry said smiling.

"It is! I hope I can make it to the team in the next few years, I want to be a Chaser just like dad." Theo grinned.

The brothers talked and talked for half an hour. Well, Theo talked and Harry answered when asked something. Then, Theo's stomach growled.

"Shall we go back? I'm getting hungry and you must be too." The boy said sheepishly.

Harry's stomach growled in response and while the little boy blushed, Theo laughed and hopped out of the rock they were sitting on.

"Come on." The red head said putting an arm around Harry's shoulders (ignoring the boy's jump) and leading him back inside.

The door creaked when they entered the kitchen and Theo - after taking off his jacket and helping Harry with his - went directly to the fridge removing a carton of chocolate milk and getting two glasses to pour it in. He handed one of the cups to his little brother. Who looked at him wide eyed but accepted it with a thanks, though he didn't sip it.

"Go ahead. I'm sure you won't regret it!" Theo said grinning and jumping on the counter. Harry hesitantly tried the drink and couldn't help but smile. "I know right?!" Theo said dangling his legs and then laughed when Harry paused his action. "You've got a chocolate milk moustache."

"Oh." Harry blushed and licked his lips. "T-Thanks."

"Nah." Theo waved his little brother off.

"Your mother better not see this, Theo." James said from the door with arms crossed but eyes alive with mirth.

"Shit." The redhead said as he spilled the drink all over his pyjamas and floor.

"Theo..." James said warningly but before the father could finish his sentence Harry slipped on the wet floor and dropped the glass he was holding with an echoing sound, falling over the little pieces. Harry's green eyes widened and fear flooded them. In a blink the little boy was on his knees, picking the glass shards carelessly with shaking hands.

"Harry, stop!" James said running towards his son and trying to pull the boy away from the floor.

"P-Please. Please, I-I'm sorry." The boy in James' arms said with tears falling down his face as he tried to pull away from the touch.

"Harry! Harry James Potter, stop that!" James said firmly and the boy cowered completely still. James picked him up and sat him on the counter besides the sink.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry. P-Please. I can clean it up. I'm sorry." The boy said over and over again his eyes tightly shut.

"Harry. It's okay. Look at me, please." James said softly and the boy hesitantly opened his terrified emerald-eyes. "Do I look like I am mad?" The father asked in the same soothing tone.

Harry slowly shook his head but tears still fell silently on his face.

"I'm s-sorry for always ruining everything!" Harry said looking down ashamed. "I-I understand that I have to be p-punished, sir."

"No, Harry. You didn't ruin anything at all and even if you do I will not lay a finger on you nor let anyone do that." James said patiently.

"But-"

"There is no room for buts, Harry. I mean it." The black-haired man said firmly.

"Daddy! Harry's hands!" Theo shouted his voice betraying how scared he felt.

Fat drops of blood were falling from the small hands, staining the boy's pyjamas and floor. Harry's hands were shaking and tightened in fists though it must make it hurt more.

"Shit-!" James couldn't help but exclaim as the grabbed the boy's wrists with more strength than necessary.

Harry flinched and restarted his begged apologies. The hazel-eyed man loosed his grip.

"Theo? Go get your mum. She's better than I am with those things." James said his voice tense. There was no verbal response, just the sound of hurried footsteps leaving the room. "Harry, open and raise your hands."

"I-I'm sorry." Harry said for the millionth time doing as told. "I p-promise I-I'll clean it up and do extra c-chores and I-I won't waste your f-food e-eating it, sir. A-and I w-won't cry d-during the beating. Just p-please don't h-hate me and s-send me a-away." The green-eyed boy said helplessly between sobs.

It wasn't the pain of the beating Harry was fearing, he had learned to stand physical pain. Harry was afraid of seeing the look of hatred and rejection on James' eyes while he growled and hit him. The pain of rejection was worse than anything. Like giving a plate of food to a starved child only to take it away after the first bite.

"Merlin, Harry! I could never ever hate you and I. Will. Not. Beat. You. Or starve you, or lock you up, or hurt you in any physical or psychological way for breaking a glass. Or for any other reason for the matter, as I've told you before." James said cupping the boy's face and looking into his green eyes.

"B-But I was bad." The little boy sniffled.

"You weren't and even if you had done something really really bad. I scared you. Haven't I showed you that you are stuck with us and that you are a part of this family - an important part of it? In a family we don't hurt each other."

"I-I'm just a burden to your family." The young boy said with conviction.

"No, Harry. Y-"

"What's wrong?" A disheveled Lily entered the room tidying up her robes. In a flash she was standing in James' place. "Let me see your hands, darling." she grabbed his wrists much more gently.

"I-I'm sorry." The bleeding boy said futilely once more.

"Shhhh. It's okay." She said wiping his tears and kissing his forehead. "James, I need you to get an antiseptic cream, essence of dittany as well as a sterile tweezer and a blood replenishing potion." Lily said trying not to let her nervousness show. She was grateful at that moment for being such a meticulous potioneer and having sterile instruments at home, since some rare potions ingredients couldn't be tempered with human touch.

Harry's hands were full of cuts, some of them quite deep - which were the cause of the profuse bleeding. Lily could see the shimmering of glass shards that spiked his skin and settled there. The little boy was shaking and silent tears were falling down his face.

"I-I'm sorry. Please."

"Shhh it's okay, sweetie. I will make it better alright? Shhhh." The redhead said softly, combing her son's messy hair with her fingers.

"Mum?" She turned around to see a pale Theo holding a towel, his hazel eyes wide.

"Thank you, darling." Lily said before mopping the boy's hands carefully not to make the pieces of glass infiltrate further.

"Lily. Here." James said entering the room with the items in a metallic tray. The redhead gave her husband a grateful - though strained - smile.

"Harry? I will heal your hands, alright? But first I will have to cast a spell to get rid of the blood and remove the shards to clean the cuts. I'd put a numbing salve but I'm afraid it can't have contact with your blood flow so I can't use one until the wounds are closed." Lily said apologetic.

"Y-You don't have t-to! I c-can do t-that."

"You're eight!" Lily squeaked horrified

.

"I c-can do it! I've d-done it before. I-I just need s-s-some toilet paper or r-rag, an o-old one. P-Please I don't want to be a b-burden." The little boy said begging for them to understand.

A dozen emotions passed through Lily and James' eyes. Horror, pity, sadness, rage, protection, love, pain just to name a few. But surprisingly it was Theo who spoke up.

"Harry? It's mum and dad. It's their job to take care of you." The redhead said confused.

"Theo is right, son. I want to, please." Lily said recovering herself. The little boy bit his lip and nodded.

"C'mere buddy." James said taking a step towards the little boy. Harry backed away in fear and looked at his red wrists with a hand mark.

James looked down mentally cursing himself to oblivion thrice. His rational side knew he didn't hold Harry's wrists as tight as it seemed but the fragile boy was still scared and bruised.

"Theo, why don't you go change?" Lily said softly.

"No! I wanna stay with Harry, mum! Please." Theo exclaimed.

"Theo, son, I don't think it's a g-"

"I won't leave my little brother when he's hurt, mum!"

"But-

"Lily, leave him." James said with a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Is that okay with you, buddy?"

The little boy nodded still with his eyes on the floor. So Theo hopped besides his brother and put his arms around him, in a miniature version of what James would normally do. The little boy tensed up but didn't pull away.

"May I begin, sweetheart?" Lily asked softly and Harry nodded. "_Tergeo_" She said and waved her wand, the excess of blood was gone though some of the deeper cuts were still bleeding.

A still crestfallen James handed his wife the tweezer and a smaller tray and the woman started to remove the broken pieces. Lily was halfway done and the boy had only flinched once, when the biggest shard was removed and even then he didn't make a sound. James couldn't take it anymore.

"Harry, buddy?" The unspeakable tried and the little boy opened his pained eyes. "You don't have to hold it all in. It's okay, no one will think different of you. We know it hurts." The little boy shook his head in disagreement to the statement. "Why, Harry? Hm?"

"W-weak and a-annoying." The little boy mumbled through clenched jaw and bit his lip.

"No. _Human_. No one will think any less of you. I promise buddy." The man said slowly reach out to put a hand on his youngest son's hair.

With that the first tear fell and was soon followed by many others. Theo didn't say a word, just squeezed his brother's shoulder and pulled him close.

"Almost done, darling. Almost done." Lily said moving to the boys left hand and repeating the process. Harry was bleeding, twisting his legs in pain and his body was stiff.

James moved towards his son once more and rubbed the boys legs soothingly. "It's alright, buddy. Almost done."

"Okay. Now I will clean the wounds - which will sting a little I'm afraid - and close them. I'll have to use a potion to do that because some wounds are quite deep and Dittany repairs better the tissues." Lily said putting away the instruments and rotating her shoulders to relax, as if it was possible. "You are doing great, baby. Just a little longer."

The only woman then wet a gauze and patted the cuts which foamed a little and everyone heard Harry cry out from the back of his throat.

"It's okay, Harry. Mum is almost done." Theo said with trembling voice looking at her begging for confirmation.

Lily just nodded and picked up the flask of essence of dittany and let a drop fall on each of the numerous lacerations. This time Harry couldn't help it. It was like his hands were on fire, he could feel his epithelial and conjunctive tissues growing and stitching temselves back together and it felt like many needles were stabbing his mistreated limbs. He let out an anguished cry.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry, please! I'll b-be good, I w-won't break a-anything again!" The emerald-eyed boy said between sobs as he tried to pull his hands away.

"Shhh. It's done, Harry. You're alright, baby boy. Shhhh." Lily said pulling the too small boy into her arms and the boy automatically wrapped his legs around her hip. The auburn-haired woman expertly put a hand supporting the boy's head and the other under his backside and started to rock her youngest son, mumbling nonsense in his ear.

Lily made her way to the drawing room with her son in her arms and Theo was about to follow when James put a hand on the top of the boy's head.

"Teddy, why don't you help me with breakfast?"

Theo looked about to protest but then bit his lip and nodded, leaving his brother and mother alone.

The woman of the house moved swiftly to the sofa, knowing that the only reason she was still able to carry the black haired boy was because he physically looked like a way younger child - and a too light one at that.

Harry didn't even notice he was now sitting on his mother's lap in another room. He knew he had screwed up everything this time. Lily and James had only been nice towards him and Harry was destroying their house room by room, thing by thing. And Theo must hate him now, he was sure of it. Harry acted like a big baby and clung to him over small - at least compared to what happened at the Dursleys - cuts. Over just a little pain. A pain he deserved for messing up the floor and breaking the glass. As well as drinking chocolate milk and going outside not to do chores. He would get it this time. With that the little boy's cries intensified.

Lily knew they couldn't give him anymore calming draughts for a while, since some of the ingredients took about a week to be expelled from the organism and his body was weak, so it could be easily intoxicated. But then the mother remembered that he seemed to calm down with her voice and she started to sing the same lullaby from that day. After a while, sobs turned into hiccups, then tears, then sniffles. Harry put a thumb on his mouth and closed his eyes.

"Harry. Harry son, look at me. Tell me what's wrong so I can help love." Lily begged almost crying. "Please." The boy looked terrified at the prospect. "I won't know what to do otherwise, Harry." The mother said running her fingers through her son's hair so untamed like his father's.

"I'm s-sorry." The little boy whispered around his thumb opening pained green eyes.

"What are you apologising for, love?"

"F-For breaking t-the g-glass, d-drinking c-chocolate m-milk when I-I know better, g-going outside w-without permission and crying a-and b-being a f-freak." Harry said meeting his mother's eyes and removing his thumb from his mouth - it was the only time he was supposed to initiate eye contact: when he was confessing his wrongdoings. Lily could see that the boy really believed he had reasons to apologise.

"Don't say that. First of all you have nothing to apologise for. We don't have a single reason to be mad at you. James scared you and you dropped the glass, it's a normal reaction. It could have happened to anyone. You shouldn't have tried to pick up the pieces because of the chance of you hurting yourself was huge and that ended up happening. But you won't repeat it. We are worried, not mad." The redhead explained patiently, combing Harry's raven hair with her fingers. "There's nothing wrong with going outside, darling, you are not a prisoner. As long as you let us know and has a jacket on there is no problem at all. And you were with your big brother, he will never let anything happen to you." The boy looked down and moved his hand back to his mouth. "Understand?"

Harry nodded even though he didn't.

"Now, what did you mean when you said 'I know better'?" Lily said softly trying to extract as much information as she could.

"I-I know I'm not 'llowed to eat g-good food, especially s-something that is so nice." Harry mumbled, wiping his hands on his pyjamas. "I'm sorry, ma'am, i-it won't happen again and I-I won't make a sound when y-you punish me."

"Harry James, this is your home." Lily lifted his chin. "You are allowed to eat anything you like, you are supposed to eat our food - it's yours as well. Neither me, or James, or anyone will ever lay a hand on you. We love you unconditionally, that's what a family is all about." Lily said emphatically but softly planting a kiss on her boy's forehead. "No matter what you do, darling boy, what happened back there won't repeat itself. It was sick. We love you, you are our child and you will be cherished for the sweet little boy you are, nothing else."

Harry bit back his protest and nodded, fiddling with his bloodstained shirt.

"How is your hand, sweetheart? The truth please, so if it hurts I can make it better."

"Okay. T-thank you."

"Are you sure?" Lily inquired raising her eyebrows.

Harry bit his lip. "I-It stings." The little boy mumbled. "But I-I don't mean t-to sound ungrateful, it's nothing."

"Well, the only way to lessen the stings would be a numbing potion - but then you'd lose senses on your hands for a few hours." At that Harry shook his head wide eyed. "Do you hurt anywhere else?"

Harry was about to shake his head when a timid Theo entered the room shuffling his feet.

"Tell her about the fall, Hare. It was pretty nasty." The red haired boy muttered scratching the back of his neck.

Lily's eyes softened. "Fall?" She whispered looking at the little boy on her lap.

"I-It's n-nothing, mummy. I d-don't want to burden you."

"Well, little brother, it might mean nothing to you but it means to me. I promised, remember? He fell on his tummy, mum."

Theo stated sitting next to his brother and looking at him with determined hazel eyes - the same look James gave Harry when he wanted to make a point. Harry bit his lip and nodded at Lily's questioning look.

"Does it hurt?" The mother inquired as a test.

"A lit-" A look from Theo was all it took for Harry to look down and whisper the truth. "Yes."

Theo James looked at his little brother proudly knowing that this was just the first battle of the war but that he was victorious and in consequence so was Harry. Saving Harry from his demons would be hard, they were infiltrated in his every thought and move - but who said the Potters didn't like challenges?

**A/N: Hello my dears. I decided to split this chapter so I can update sooner since the second part is not finished. I hope you like it and that it was worth the wait.**

**Thank you for your love and support and please follow/favourite/review!**

**Any questions? Suggestions? Send me a PM! I will be glad to answer and chat!**

**Love,**

**Maria**

**PS: The second One-Shot in A Change of Sceneries was posted a while ago, check it out!**

**FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO CAN'T REVIEW, I'D LOVE TO RECEIVE A PM WITH YOUR THOUGHTS!**

**\- I had posted an A/N and now deleted it but it still counts as the same chapter.**


	15. Chapter 14 - Trust in Love

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe is not mine.**

**New Awakening**

**Chapter 14 - Trust in Love**

As soon as Lily left the room with Harry, Theo's nervousness provided by his nightmare - that made him seek out his little brother for reassurance - returned full force. Even more now that it seemed like part of his fears were manifesting in the real world.

The little boy bit his lip and took a step backwards, wincing as his feet was punctured by an overlooked glass shard.

"Ouch, bloody hell-" Theo whine-cursed wincing at the pain.

"Theo, what have I told you about-" James started sternly turning around from the refrigerator with a carton of milk and some eggs. "Merlin, Theo! Are you hurt?" The worried father put the condiments he was holding on the nearest counter and bent down in front of his teary eyed son who was standing on his left leg and biting his lip. "Little man?"

The nickname was the key to unlocking Theo's emotions; the redhead launched himself on his father and broke down in sobs, heart wrenching ones that seemed to come from a wounded soul instead of a injured foot.

"Teddy?" James exhaled confused and put his hands under his son's armpits, lifting the boy up like a small child. The Unspeakable kissed the top of his firstborn's head over and over again. "Shhh gingerbread, daddy's here. What's wrong, huh? Are you hurt?" The raven-haired man repeated his question but Theo just squeezed his father tighter as if pleading not to let him go. "I'm here, little man, I want to help. Here let me have a look, okay? I will make it better, love." James Potter said in a soothing voice that hid well his concern.

He had not seen Theo cry like this in a long, long while and he knew his child, there was way more to it than what was let on. The man moved to sit his eldest son where Harry had been sitting a few minutes prior but the redhead's legs' grip on this father's hip just tightened.

"No!" The boy squeaked burying his puffy face further on his father's neck like a four year old or a koala would, which made James blink astonished. An extremely childish Theo was the opposite of how his son normally acted; Sure, Theo was still a little boy - at least for James - but he had been trying to act older for years.

"Teddy, please." The man tried to reason, kissing the boy's head and arranging his son higher on his hip but the boy shook his head. "Would you rather I called mummy?" James suggested since Theo had always been more attached to Lily, which usually made the Potter patriarch jealous though now jealousy was the last thing on his mind.

"Don't leave me, daddy." James stopped breathing for a few seconds, if he didn't know better he'd think it was little Harry on his arms for seeing Theo this vulnerable was something as rare as seeing a total eclipse. The man couldn't help but wonder what was the motive behind that plead.

James knew his boy like the back of his hand and was aware that whatever happened needed to be addressed immediately or his son would fall victim of his nerves and health as he always did when he was anxious.

Since Theo was just a tiny mop of fiery hair whenever he went through stressful situations, he developed fever and tummy ache. The redhead would vomit until he was dehydrated and had nothing left on his stomach - not even bile. A sick Theo was not easy to deal with, the boy would get incredibly moody and clingy. It's been a while since this situation last happened but James did not want to push his luck and have a sick child in his hands - or worse, to send his sick child to Hogwarts. Not that James would do that, he knew that Theo technically should be in school right now but rules be damned. Theo would stay at home until he was alright if it came to it.

"Shh, ginger. Daddy's here. I won't let you go, I will stay with you, okay? Let us _both_ go upstairs, shall we love? Then we can talk and you can tell me what's on your mind." The man whispered emphasising the pronoun and rubbing the boy's back soothingly. Theo managed to nod between sobs and James made his way to the boy's bedroom and bathroom, he transferred the boy's weight to a single arm and used the other one to wet a hand towel before moving to Theo's navy blue lined bed. The raven-haired man sat down shifting his son so the boy was sitting sideways on his lap and pulled away so he could see Theo's face though not enough from to keep the crying child away from the comfort of his chest.

Theo looked completely distraught. His lips had bite marks and freckles stood out on the boy's crying face. Theo's hair was as messy as his father's and his puffy eyes held an unfathomable fear. James wiped the boy's face with great care, planted a soft kiss on the boy's forehead and cuddled his son even closer. The redhead held his father's' T-shirt in a tiny fist as if it was the only thing keeping him from dissolving.

"Sprog, listen to me. I need you to be brave, okay? First, I will take a look at your wound for we don't want it to get worse and then you can tell me what's wrong. Can you do that for me?" The father said slowly as if talking to someone who couldn't actually understand him and the redhead nodded his head. Teddy, despite showing no resistance towards his father's ministrations, could not stop his tears. James bent Theo's legs upwards in indian style and found a wound on the boy's right heel that wasn't even deep - which confirmed his theory of something else bothering his son and that only served to increase his worry. The experienced father made sure there wasn't any shard left under his child's skin and mended the flesh with a flick of his wand since the cut was only superficial. Theo didn't even notice it was over, his eyes were still shut tightly not out of pain of the wound, but out of fear to see the look that possessed nightmarish-James' face on his very-real father. "Hey gingerbread, it's okay. Good boy. That's it. It's over, you're all right. Talk to me love. Tell me what's making you sad so I can make it better."

Theo gulped but opened his mouth, whispering without even bothering to blush - which he would have done in any other occasion, after all eleven year olds did not go crying for their parents due night terror. "I had a bad dream." James did not even allow himself to feel relief for he knew it had to be a hell of a nightmare to provoke this reaction.

"What was it about, mm?" He inquired swaying his body - and consequently his son - from side to side.

"I-It was about, Harry. And you, and mummy and me." The boy whispered and bit his lip.

"Why don't we talk about it, love?"

"I-I'm scared, daddy." Theo sniffed and bit his lip.

"Of telling _me_? Your dad?" James nudged the boy and kissed his crown. "If you tell me about it I can show you why you have no reason to be scared. How about that, hm? You are so brave, little man, and I promise you'll feel much better. You trust me, don't you?" James soothed his eldest son by tucking the boy's head under his chin.

"Promise you won't be cross?" The boy asked in a small voice.

"I'm sure I won't be cross about your nightmare. I might be worried, not cross." James said repeating the words he must have said a hundred times to the same boy.

Theo gulped and buried his face on his father, making his voice muffled but still understandable. "I-I was with Harry and he was attacked by someone. He was really, really hurt and I-I couldn't help him. I tried to protect him I swear, b-but I couldn't do anything! He would not answer! Then you and mummy arrived." Another gulp and the boy trembled. "You saw Harry bleeding and I was kneeling beside him... then he stopped breathing." Theo stuttered his way through the tale and shuddered, which made James tighten his arms around the boy. "Then you and mummy, you said t-that it was my fault. T-that you'd trusted me to protect my l-little brother and I should have given my life for him because he was the son you'd a-always wanted and he was special. You-you said I'd never be as good as him that I am just a disappointment. And you k-kicked me out, yelled that you never wanted to see me again. That I wasn't your son because a good son did not let his brother die." Theo finished in a sobbed whisper and looked down.

Whatever James was expecting, it was nothing compared to this. He didn't think beyond Theo's wish of having a little brother or his and Lily's wish of having a second child, didn't think about the possibility that deep inside Theo was feeling scared of being replaced. James only threw things at his boy like: protect your little brother, take care of him. He didn't think he was adding pressure on his already pressured boy.

"Theo, why didn't you come for us when you woke up? You know we expect you to do that. We could have talked and I would have crushed your fears right then. Mummy and I would have made you feel better even if it took the whole night." James whispered tucking a lock of Theo's slightly long hair behind his ear.

"I-I I went to see if Harry was okay." Theo mumbled and bit his lip. "I didn't want you to know that-"

"That you feel threatened by Harry's presence?" James inquired still kindly.

"I-I don't! I-I mean, I didn't know I did until now." Theo mumbled wiping his eyes.

"Why do you think you feel this way, mm?" James inquired softly running his hands through his son's hair.

"I don't know! I mean, Harry is kind, he never disobeys you, he is little, sweet and he isn't silly like I am. He is the perfect son. I always cause trouble, I am clumsy, I never get anything right, ever. I won't be able to protect him. Everyone loves him already - it's impossible not to! Today he got hurt and I couldn't help him!" The redhead said everything in one breath, doing his best not to raise his tone.

"You, Theo, are the kindest boy I know. You worry about others before worrying about yourself to a fault, you are loyal, you are adorably sweet - even though I know you hate to be called anything remotely like it, you are the son we've raised - the best son we could ever wish for. I wouldn't change my ginger troublemaker for the world." James said softly, lifting the boy's face. "I don't want you to ever think that Harry is more important or better than you are. The two of you are in completely different situations, little man. We've been there for you, we taught you how to walk, talk, changed your nappies, we tutored you on how to choose right from wrong. We've scolded you and cuddled you. We were there when you were sick or scared. We have loved you for over 11 years, Theo James. You are our first child and for a while we taught you would be the only one. You were enough for us and we were never disappointed. We wanted to have another child, you to have another brother or sister because I am an only child and Lily and her sister are not on the best terms. We know how life as an only child is lonely. Until I met the Marauders I was alone, Lily's only friend was Severus for a years. When you were born, Uncle Remus was still a werewolf so he wouldn't let anyone near him and Uncle Sirius was too wild to settle down. There was no Luke and there was no Chara." Theo had stopped crying and was listening to his father's words attentively. He'd always thought that his parents desire for another child was because he wasn't the boy they'd expected but still he had felt lonely and wished for a sibling that wouldn't best him out. In the end his long for company was stronger.

"Now, Teddy. We didn't plan Harry's arrival. Heck, we didn't even know it was possible. He was a complete mess when he got here, it was heartbreaking. I only saw in him what could have happened to you, I felt protective and so did your mum - how could we not? Once we learned that his real parents were dead and that he had no one, do you really think we could've cast him off? No matter if it's not me and your mum, he is the son of a Lily and James Potter - and even if he wasn't; Harry needed someone, anyone and we could be those people. You could have the brother you wanted, he could have a loving family and we all would teach him how to trust again. We are giving him a chance of having at least a glimpse of the life he should've had. We thought you would be thrilled-" The man was patient with his tone but inside he was seething at himself for not making this crystal clear from the beginning.

"But I am, daddy! I love being a big brother, I love my little brother and I want him here! I want to be with him, to help him, to teach him, to plan pranks, to read with him. It's all I have ever wanted. But I just- I just am scared he will be better than I could ever be and you get disappointed with me or that Harry will end up hating me."

"Theo, that's impossible; outrageous even! Can you compare a seeker and a keeper? No, the two of them are essential players of the game but have completely different parts. You can't compare different people anymore than you can compare different colours." James rubbed his forehead and sighed. "When I asked you to protect him, I meant from minor things like from bullies and himself. It's not your job to protect his life - or anyone else's for the matter - especially if it endangers yours. That's what Lily and I are here for, to care for you and Harry." James emphasised. "And I want you to listen closely, Theo James, nothing will happen to Harry or to you, mum and I will make sure of that. And Harry hurting himself today was not your fault. I was the one who scared him. He is alright now, love. _You_ were there when he needed and _you_ made him feel safe. He wanted _you_ to comfort him and he looks up to you. That speaks wonders!" James then sighed and carded his fingers through his eldest son's messy locks. "We would never leave you alone, Teddy and you are still my precious little boy."

"I promised Harry I wouldn't let him get hurt, daddy. This morning when we were outside. I'm a disappointment to you and if Harry looks up to me as you say I will fail him as well. I always do. I got a detention on my second day for sleeping in class, I was late many times, I couldn't sleep! I wasn't able to transfigure the needle at first, like you did!" Theo seemed terribly ashamed. "I'm doing those weird stuff again, daddy! I'm never enough and on top of everything I miss home more than any other kid!" The little boy started to sob again.

"Teddy, you are not supposed or expected to do everything your mother or I did. Where did you get that from? You should thrive in your own way for you are your own person! It's not because you got detention and was late that you disappoint us, little man, don't you say that. Nothing you do can make us love you less and we could not wish for a different Theo." The man said lifting the boy's chin and looking into the troubled hazel eyes. "Gingerbread, I need you to tell me exactly what do you mean about the 'weird stuff' - which I told you not to call it that by the way." James asked already with an idea of what his eldest son was talking about but he had to know exactly what Theo was doing.

When Theo was about 7 or 8 years old, Lily started to notice a strange behaviour on the boy. For instance, everything had to be symmetric; one kind of food on his dish couldn't touch another, like peas and carrots couldn't mix. Theo used to spend hours doing repetitive rituals and would not stay alone for five minutes - that included when he was asleep - he would only sleep on his parents bed. He used to organise his play chest over and over again and panic for the smallest mistakes. It was not an easy phase on the Potter household. He was always scared that people around him would die or abandon him - a typical behaviour of a child with OCD. Somehow, the parents managed to help their son get over that and it was a relief when he did.

"If I see something slightly crooked I have to fix it. The dorm is too messy, the books are thrown around like rubbish. I try to make things perfect but I'm never able to. I love Hogwarts, daddy. I dreamed of being there but I always get nervous when I have to eat with people or the dorm room is full. Then I start to line up quills by size or books by alphabetical order and I keep washing my hands over and over again." James was right and how he wished he wasn't. "What if everyone notices I am mental? What if people laugh at me and no one wants to be my friend anymore?" The boy seemed completely frightened at that prospect.

"Okay. Listen to me. Again and first of all you are not a disappointment to us, you only make us proud. You don't have to do everything in the most perfect way or always be the best at everything. We don't want a machine like the muggles have, we want our child. If you miss home as you say, we will work on that. Find a way to ease your pain. And Theo, we've been through this once and we'll get through it again, alright? You are not mental, you are just anxious and scared. A little more anxious and scared than the majority of kids and that's okay because it does not change who you are. So you have to trust me, alright? We will find a way, we will help you get through this. No one will laugh at you, that's all in your head. You are not weird. No buts." James explained everything slowly making sure his son understood every word.

"And what if I'm a terrible brother and Harry hates me? Or I fail or get kicked out of school?" Theo bit his lip. "What if I hurt Harry and you have to choose between one of us? What would happen to me when you chose him?"

"Harry loves you already, today when he was hurt he wanted his big brother to hold him. He trusts you. And Theo, if your Uncle Sirius and I managed to go through all our Hogwarts years without getting kicked out I'm sure that will be an easy task for you. And failing? I doubt it. You are the smartest boy I know. Mine and your mum's brains combined... Well."" James grinned to lighten the mood but wasn't rewarded with a smile - Theo was too anxious for that. "And even if someone had the audacity to tell us to choose between any of our children, I would send that person to hell in the most painful way. I would give my life over before complying to this unfounded, nonsensical, impossible and bizarre request. We would never and could never choose. This is blatantly obvious, Theo." The father then turned his son so the boy was now facing him with each leg on a different side of his father's lap and said seriously. "And if you think I would discard you like a dispensable tissue, we need a very long bonding session for me to remind you how important you are to me and how much I love you, little man."

"I'm sorry." Theo whispered blushing and refusing to meet his father's hazel eyes identical to his.

"I am the one who should apologise if I made you doubt your worth." James stated softly and kissed his son's forehead. "Is there anything else?"

Theo bit his lip and asked in a shaking voice. "Harry will not go back will he? Please dad. He told me what they did, it's terrible. He's so sad and we can be his family. Please daddy."

"Of course not, Teddy. Harry is part of our family and he will stay. He will stay because he needs us and family sticks together."

"Okay. I didn't want him to go. I didn't mean it that way. I-"

"Shh little man. I know." James said planting another long kiss on his son's hair. "Now what about instead of cooking breakfast we eat at your favourite restaurant in the muggle village?"

"Really?" Theo said grinning, his happy face back but he made no move to get out of his father's lap.

"Really." James said ruffling Theo's red hair. "Up you get." The father tapped his son's leg and the boy pouted but got up. "Didn't you say you were a big boy and that big boys don't sit on their father's lap?" The hazel-eyed man inquired raising his eyebrows playfully and standing up after his son.

"I am, daddy! I mean dad. I-" Theo blushed scratching the back of his neck not knowing how to justify his actions.

"Hush, Teddy. You will never be too old for a cuddle in my point of view." James stated with a wink ruffling his son's hair.

"But nobody has to know, right? I mean besides us?" Theo said in a small hopeful voice, looking at his father with puppy's eyes.

"I suppose..." James said as if he was making a huge concession. "Hmph!" Theo launched himself at his father taking the man's breath away. James grinned and kissed the boy's crown. "Your mother wouldn't mind though, and neither would Harry. You could teach him how to get comfortable enough." 'Also get over this pride and not get embarrassed for wanting one.' The man thought knowing exactly how Theo was feeling, he was an 11 year old boy once afterall.

"I suppose..." Theo parroted his father and smiled. "But just the four of us."

"Alright. Now go, big boy. Tell that mother of yours our plans. I'll be down soon." James said with a playful swat on his son's backside.

The now happy boy ran downstairs, ignoring his father's yell of not running indoors.

James let his smile drop and leaned on the nearest wall. It was already a way too long day.

When Theo mentioned the fall to his mother, he almost felt bad for Harry; the boy looked about to sprint out and hide on the first corner he saw but Theo would not fail. He refused to. So he gave Harry a pointed look, an imitation of the one their father used when needed and hid a proud smile when the little boy relented and confessed the truth.

"Harry, sweetheart you should have told me something. I can't look after for you like Teddy is doing if you're hiding stuff." Lily scolded lightly and then they heard footsteps that could only belong to the master prankster of the house. "James, darling, could you get the Bruising Salve? You know where it is." The only woman called out and was answered with a 'yeah'.

"I-I'm sorry. You'd already w-wasted your medicine on me, I-I didn't want to burden you even more. It's nothing." Harry mumbled with a sniffle.

"Taking care of you is never a burden, darling, it's our job and we want to do it properly. We don't like to see you hurt or in pain." Lily said looking up to her eldest son who was still standing beside them for support and was startled by his puffy face. "Theo? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." The red head gave a small smile and blushed lightly.

"W-Why are you sad? D-Did I do something to make you sad?" Harry worried biting his lip.

"No, Harry! No. It's just- I had a bad dream little bro." Theo's cheeks darkened so they were the same colour of the boy's red locks. The youngest boy's mouth acquired an O shape.

"Why didn't you say something? Do you want to talk about it, darling?" Lily inquired frowning.

"That's okay, Lils. We've already talked and everything's alright now." James reassured entering their line of view and kneeling down beside Theo and facing his wife and youngest son. The man reached out and squeezed his red headed son's hand briefly. "Now why don't you show me where it hurts, little one?"

The little boy hesitated and his big brother rested a hand on his knees in reassurance - then Harry pointed to the middle of his stomach.

"Will you lift your shirt so daddy can put this on, sweetheart?" It might have been shaped as a question but it was more of an masked command. "It's only a little cold." Lily added in warning.

Harry looked at Theo and then at his father biting his lip. "My scars." he mumbled so quietly that it was almost inaudible but Theo - who had gotten even closer unbeknownst to himself - heard.

"Hey, it's okay Harry. You are my little brother, I will never judge you. And let me tell you something: every hero in my books has battle scars." Little Harry looked at him wide eyes and smiled - a real smile.

"Really?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Really. I promise to show you... maybe we can read together some time." If it was possible, Harry's smile grew even more and Theo mirrored him. James and Lily could only stare at the scene in wonder though the man was able to snap out of it soon enough not to be noticed and poked his wife

"Harry?" James called softly and the little boy turned his head quickly in his father's direction. Harry complied to the silent order and lifted his shirt to reveal a purpling bruise.

That, however, was not what made Theo bit back a gasp. No, the responsible for the repressed sound were the old scars that adorned the boy's frame - big, small, curvy, straight, they were everywhere and even though they looked old, for the anti-scarring salve could only do so much, they were enough to haunt an eleven year old boy. Also, despite Harry's weight gain you could still count his ribs and delineate his hipbones. His belly was concave and if you threw water over the region it would hold it like a bowl. Yes, that was enough to haunt Theo James Potter.

Harry had closed his eyes not to see anyone's reactions towards his disfigured frame and by anyone's he meant his brother's; his parents had already seen it and somehow weren't disgusted by the abstract design on the Harry's skin but Theo was another story. He was bound to be. Harry was a freak.

James was done quickly and after applying the cream the previous violet region was now only tender. The man did the same to his son's wrists, even though there were no dark bruises there, he felt guilty enough. Harry, though, was positively shaking.

"Hey sweetheart, what's wrong huh?" Lily questioned bouncing her knees and smoothing the boy's clothes. "You're okay, it's over now."

"I-I'm sorry." The little boy whispered. "I should be in a c-circus."

"Why do you say that, little one?" This time was James' turn to try to extract information.

"U-Uncle Vernon s-said that u-ugly damaged f-freaks s-should be kept there." Harry whimpered with trembling voice as the first tear fell.

"Well, you shouldn't believe a word that he says. He's a rhino-ish bastard." Theo blurted out angrily standing before anyone could say a word. James was about to halfheartedly reprimand his son for the choice of words when the boy kept going. "He's the freak, not you!"

"Theo, language." Lily warned anyway and the boy looked at her disappointed.

"B-But I'm disgusting. Why a-aren't you disgusted?" Harry asked his brother confused wiping his cheeks with the back of his hand.

"What? Why would I be disgusted, Hare?"

"Y-You said your heroes had scars but mine are not cool scars, they only show how weak, freakish, good for nothing, stupid-"

"Hey, hey." James interfered. "Enough Harry. You are none of this."

"The scars were not your fault, sweetheart. They don't define you, you are more than anything they've ever told you." Lily said softly rubbing the boy's back.

"And we are family. We don't hurt or judge or fight each other. We _love_ each other." Theo said softly.

"And trust their love for us." James added looking at his eldest son who blushed.

Harry nodded and made himself comfortable on his mother's lap.

"Lily love I think it would be better if we had breakfast in the village. We can show Harry around and take the boys to the park. Theo loves it there and I'm sure he'd love to take Harry there." James added standing up and popping his knees after his wife's assent and Theo's excited smile.

"Why don't you boys go change and come downstairs so we can go?" The redheaded lady suggested rubbing Harry's shoulder in encouragement and smiling at her ginger son who held out his hand for his younger brother. Both of them went upstairs, Harry holding tightly on his brother's hand.

Lily then looked at her husband tiredly and analysed the mam rub his face exhausted. He extended his hand and pulled her close to him, pecking her lips feeling her slump into his body.

"Are you okay, Lils?" The woman nodded and reciprocated the question getting the same answer.

"What happened to Theo? He seemed pretty affected by this nightmare." Lily mumbled tucking her head under her husband's chin.

"Let's go upstairs, I will tell you there." She nodded and the lovesick parents made their way upstairs to the master bedroom with hands intertwined. Once there, James reinforced the silencing spell that made it impossible for people to heard what was spoken inside the room while the ones inside it could still hear everything that happened outside.

The hazel-eyed man sat down pulling his wife so close that she was almost on his lap and explained everything cutting her out softly with a comforting squeeze every time she tried to interrupt.

"Merlin! I-" She pulled her knees to her chest like a teenage girl and exhaled with all her strength. "I should have known. The signs were there, they have to be there. I'm a terri-"

"Lily Rose Potter don't you dare finish this sentence." James said in a tone generally directed at his children. Then he softened his to a soft whisper, lifted the redhead's chin and gave her a long peck on the lips. "Theo is fine, we couldn't have known. It is still soon, we will help him with everything. You are an amazing mum, Lily. Don't blame yourself."

"Oh Jamie!" She exhaled throwing her arms around him. "We are so lucky to have you. I couldn't wish for a better father for my children and I am so glad you didn't give up on me."

"Hey, you brought out this James." The so called man soothed his emotional wife. "if I am everything you seem to think it's only because of you, Lily and I am glad that you turned me down until I became a less self-absorbed bastard, to be honest." He grinned lightly and the woman who was still on his arms elbowed him. His voice turned serious and he made eye contact with his wife. "Our family is the most precious thing in the world and I will make sure all of us are happy all right?"

The answer he got was a full blown kiss that quickly turned into a mini-snog session as they laid softly on the bed. The kisses were not desperate, on the contrary, they contained something only true love could define. They were enjoying the moment like it was their first time kissing, James had his hands on his wife's shoulder blades, making sure she was close and her Potioneer fingers were twirling his raven locks. And like any other enamoured couple's kiss, they lost track of the time.

"James." Lily giggled, being the first to come back to her senses. "The boys will wonder what is taking us so long."

"Hmph." James complained pulling away grudgingly. "Then don't tempt me, Mrs. Potter."

"Tempt you? What have I done?" The redhead frowned sitting up from her lying position besides her husband and crossing her arms.

"Do you want a list?" The raven-haired man said sitting up putting his glasses that were removed during the kiss back on it's rightful place and mimicking his wife's posture. "Well you look even more stunning with this messy bun - it makes your freckles and dimples stand out and I love them." He said as if it was obvious, which it was for him. "And along with the V neck cleavage go this old nightgown you look downright sexy, Lily. No offence, I mean you can make even sweatpants sexy but this… though I also love it when you're witho-"

"Don't you dare finish this sentence, James Potter." Lily exclaimed with her face turning the exact tone of her hair as she hastily rightened her robe that had become undone during their action, as if James was a creep for staring at the woman he'd been married for almost 13 years.

"Aw are you blushing? Come on, Lils." He teased pulling his wife to his side. "I was just answering your question honestly and also I like to know that I still have the power to make you blush. You used to blush every time I asked you out whilst at Hogwarts, it's lovely."

"I don't think it's lovely. I think it's embarrassing and I'm changing this subject right now. Go change, James." Lily said sternly tuning around to hide her still ridiculously red face meaning to walk towards her wardrobe.

Before she could take a step in the furniture's direction though, James pulled at her hand and twirled her around so her body invaded his personal space.

"Want to help?" He smirked raising his eyebrow.

"Don't tempt me, Mr. Potter." Lily threw his comment back at him and watched with mirth as his face went from shocked that something so unLily like came out of her mouth to awed.

When he was about to reply there was a knock on their door.

_"Muuuum, daaaaad, what is taking you so long? I am hungry and Harry must be too!"_ The whine of their eleven year old son brought them back to what they were about to do prior embodying the teenagers they had been over a decade ago.

**A/N: Okay, I said I wouldn't split this chapter but it's over 6k words and the next part won't be short so it would be too inconvenient and hard to read something so huge and remember the details (at least I think no good comes from loading readers with too much information in a single chapter). It will be up soon!**

**I really like this chapter, despite losing most of it and having to rewrite it (that's why the delay) and I hope it lives up to your expectations. The amount of support I get on this story blows me away every time so a huge thank you for that.**

**Also: I wanted to share something. I have decided to follow my heart and study Journalism. I plan on working on a Publisher in direct relation to writing and editing - that's all I've ever wanted. Your support was amongst the things that gave me courage to follow my so longed for path and I am incredibly happy that I made my choice. I feel myself, for once.**

**Please review/follow/favourite. Your feedback brightens my days.**

**Thanks,**

**Maria**


	16. Chapter 15 - Theo's Last Day (part 1)

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe is not mine.**

**New Awakening**

**Chapter 15 – Theo's Last Day (Part 1)**

The Potters sat in a reserved table with view of the street in a small coffee place situated at the village of Brookshill, Devon that was a 15 minutes walk away from home. The day, though cloudy as usual, was not too windy which made it possible for them to take a pleasant stroll without any hurry - despite that fact, Lily made sure both of her sons wore jackets and in Harry's case a scarf for he was too prone to a cold. Harry did not complain; to add to his cosy body his heart also felt warm from being looked after. Other kids took for granted what he had never - and should have - experienced.

One their way 3/4 of them nodded - or waved in Theo's case - and smiled at some people and once in the outskirts of Godric's Hollow James told his youngest son the story of the Wizard Village whilst carrying the boy on his hip for Harry couldn't afford losing any more weight. James and Lily's overprotectiveness was justifiable in their point of view, their youngest son had suffered way too much. The raven haired boy supposed he ought to feel embarrassed at being transported like a tot in public but he spent his whole childhood being denied any variant of affection - not taking his chance of finally experiencing the comfort of a father's arms was out of chance so he just rested his head on James' shoulder though his eyes couldn't stay for longer than a few seconds on the same thing.

Theo got uncharacteristically quiet after a while and Lily exchanged a few looks with her husband who wished he could also hold his ginger boy - even though it might not be welcomed by Theo, not in public anyway. He was too old for that. James hoped this trip to the park would cheer up his eldest son a bit. Lily put an arm around the ginger boy and kissed the crown of his head.

A few minutes after the family of four arrived at the restaurant - with Theo sitting on James left and Lily's right and Harry the opposite - a round-shouldered lady made their way towards them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter! It's been such a long time. Hello, Theo dear." She said handing the menu. The Potters used to be frequent costumers. The blonde looked at the raven-haired little boy in confusion and he shrank under her gaze. James started to rub his arm in reassurance.

"Hello, Mrs Morgan. This is my little brother Harry." Theo introduced, though the frown on the woman's face didn't disappear. In fact, it grew. The Potters had another son? The parents thanked whoever was listening for the tactfulness of the blonde.

"Wonderful to see you Susan!" Lily greeted with a smile reciprocated by the waitress.

"Say hi, Harry." James prodded softly. Harry whispered a greeting and hid behind his fringe.

"Hello, dear! What a handsome young man you are." The woman smiled genuinely.

"How do you say, sweetheart?" Lily reminded the boy - also to let him know that he didn't have to be quiet. God only knows how the Dursleys made him act in public.

"T-Thank you, ma'am." Harry whispered fidgeting with his hands.

"He is shy around new people." James whispered as an apology rubbing Harry's back. The woman waved him off with a smile and then someone signaled to her. She excused herself, saying to call her when they were ready to order.

Once she was gone Lily reached out to run a hand through her youngest son's hair.

"Are you alright, Harry?"

"S-Sorry." He whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, little one. Or nervous, we are here with you." James reassured and turned towards his eldest son with concern.

Theo was looking at the slightly askew cutlery biting his lip and twisting his hands. He made a move to straighten it but James grabbed his hand and held it in his bigger one.

"Teddy? It's okay, son. Look at me, just try to think of something else. Trust me." James said pulling his son's chair closer to his and kissing the mop of red hair. The boy nodded and looked at his father with a scared gaze.

"Let's order, shall we?" Lily said smiling reassuringly at her eldest son as if saying 'it will be alright'.

Harry was too nervous to keep still, no matter how much he tried to. His eyes kept darting around the room as if something would spring up on him and he squeezed his own forearms in comfort.

"Are you cold, Harry?" James frowned. Harry was dressed for harsher weather and there must be something wrong with him if he was still feeling cold. The little boy, however, quickly shook his head. "Are you sure?" He nodded. "Alright. If you feel cold just tell us, young man." The concerned father masked his command with a soft tone; it was not up for arguments. Still, the man made a move to brush the little boy's raven hair from his forehead - having to hide a surprised look when the boy leaned into his touch automatically - and inconspicuously felt his forehead for a fever. He was fine.

Lily also noticed the little boy's display of neediness and smiled softly. Realising what her husband was doing and after a reassuring nod, Lily handed her youngest the menu with a encouraging smile and he took it hesitantly. Theo was still withdrawn and James was rubbing his right kneecap in comfort.

The words were too small and blurry for Harry to read, his unprescripted spectacles were not helping the slightest. He tried to focus on something, anything by squinting his eyes but it was no aid.

"Do you need help, son?" James asked with a frown. Harry could read, couldn't he? He also made a note to have to talk to Lily about Harry's education - most wizard children were homeschooled. "What's the problem, huh?"

"Too small." The little boy mumbled blushing. "I-I'm sorry for being stupid. I d-don't h-have to eat. I'm not h-hungry."

"Hey, it's okay. Your prescriptions must be old, little one. I know the feeling." James shrugged dismissively pointing to his own glasses to lighten the mood. Harry just bit his lip. "We'll see to that." James reassured.

"And Harry, you have to eat so you can be strong like your dad and brother. Don't you want that?" Lily manipulated soothingly and the little boy nodded.

"Want me to choose for you, Har?" Theo finally spoke up seeming excited to help. The raven-haired boy mumbled something that sounded a lot like 'trouble'. "Don't be silly! Here, what do you think of-"

Theo was back to his old self, the crooked objects laid forgotten as he stepped into his big brother role. The couple shared a glance realising that Harry would unknowingly reciprocate the help Theo would give him.

A few minutes after they made their order and their drinks arrived (tea for Lily and James and orange juice for the boys). Theo jumped on his chair feeling lighter now that he was able to help Harry.

"Can you tell us a story?" A fidgety Theo asked with an excited smile and James grinned with a nod and started his tale.

_It was Valentine's day eve and the Marauders were in their dorm. Sirius was sitting cross legged on James' bed, Remus was searching for something in a book and Peter was lying down on his bed in an awkward position._

_"I'm serious! You need to help me! I'm sure this year she won't say no!" James - who wouldn't stop pacing - begged frustrated pulling his hair._

_"First, _I_ am Sirius-" The grey eyed fifth year smirked._

_"Padfoot, do you ever get tired of this terrible joke?" Remus asked closing the book and rolling his eyes at his friend._

_"Don't be a spoilsport, Remmy. He set himself up for this one." Sirius bickered._

_"Hello?! I thought you were my best mates! You were supposed to help me!" James huffed annoyed._

_"Prongs, you are the Quidditch Captain for Merlin's sake! There are plenty of girl's around. Yolanda Jones, for example, it's no secret that she likes you." Peter mumbled tiredly but helpfully._

_"Don't be stupid, Pete. I like Lily Evans and she likes me back. She is just too proud to admit it!" Potter growled at his friend frustrated. _

_"Jamie, as much as I hate to admit this, Wormtail is right. I mean, why focus on a girl who hates your guts when you can have a whole squad of adoring ladies at your feet?" Sirius tried to make his point with a frown._

_"Padfoot, not everyone was born to be a player. Some of us would be content with a single girl." Remus rolled his eyes._

_"Don't you get it? Lily Evans is the one for me! The way she smiles, or her auburn hair that falls on her face as she reads, the way her cheeks turn red when she's angry..."_

_"Prongs, you are starting to sound like a girl." Sirius teased and James grabbed the first pillow throwing it at his best mate's face._

_"What do you want to do?" Remus sighed running his hands through his sandy brown hair tiredly._

_"I don't know! I could give her flowers, the family's elf could deliver it in a blink... And I bought chocolate already... And a card... Maybe I can spell the gargoyles to sing the newest Celestina Warbeck song! Witches love her!"_

_Sirius and Peter groaned. _

_"Warbeck? Are you serious?" The dog-animagus threw himself back on the bed. "I meant S-E-R-I-O-U-S. I, Sirius, would never do something so corny!" He added as an afterthought._

_"James, no. That's too much. From what I know of Lily she doesn't like attention." Remus ignored the Black heir and explained for the millionth time. "Just make sure she's alone and talk to her, alright? And chocolate is always a good idea. Nothing over the top, just a box of chocolate and be genuine."_

_"Are you lunatic? She deserves more than that! That is... stupid, Moony!" And he left to put his plans – who miraculously did not involve a prank on the Slytherins – in practice. _

_Valentine's day was a Thursday and the first class for the fifth year Gryffindors was History of Magic. James woke up at the crack of dawn and made his way to the common room after tidying up for the day. He made sure his tie was slightly loose and his hair ruffled and grabbed his book bag before making his way to the red and gold lounge._

_On the common room, he proceeded with his plan. He put a banner above the fireplace (that flashed the lyrics to 'A Constellation in Your Eyes' by the famous witch - to which he added the word 'emerald'), held a bouquet of lilies and a box of chocolate. That's when he saw it. _

_Lily Evans' cat was sleeping on the armchair. It was huge and furry, white with red eyes - Mr. Fluffypaws. He didn't have time to plan anymore, he heard Lily's voice on the stairs as she said to another girl she'd wait in the common room and picked up the cat holding him with one hand and the box of chocolates on the other one - not even knowing what he was aiming to get by holding the fire-eyed beast._

_"Stop it!" James grumbled at Mr Fluffypaws as the cat struggled to be put on the floor._

_"What are you doing, Potter?" Lily yelled from the last step with her hands on her hips. At that moment, the white feline clawed at the boy's neck making James drop him. The cat took one hateful look at him and trotted towards his owner, meowing pitifully._

_"Ouch! Your cat is a psycho!" James said trying to take a look at the wound._

_"He doesn't like strangers, especially strangers that hold him by force." Lily said as if it was obvious picking up the purring animal and scratching his neck. "What were you do-?" Before finishing the question she finally took a look around the room, seeing the banner and the gifts. She groaned and blushed scarlet. James noticed._

_"Before your cat tried to turn me into Nearly-Headless Nick... Well. It's obvious." James ruffled his hair confidently. "So, will you go to Hogsmeade this weekend with me Lily Evans?"_

_"Pot- James. Look, this is sweet and all but it's too much, okay? Do you think that if you make a scene of it I'll say yes? Is that what you want? For me to feel intimidated into accepting." Lily inquired with her face in flames. "If you really want to go out with me you'll have to get down a peg and stop trying to be the centre of attention. Maybe then you'll have a chance. I don't like to feel pressured, Potter." She softened her melodic voice. "Look, I-I like you. I mean, you're not a bad person-" The fiery tempered redhead a amended noticing the ambiguity of her words and blushing even darker. "-but that's how I feel when you make something huge like this and it's not fair." Lily finished turning around, settling her pet down and leaving for the Great Hall just as the room was starting to get crowded. "Make sure you clean the scratch and do not touch Mr. Fluffypaws!" She added as an afterthought._

"It was the first time your mum admitted she liked me." He finished with an exhilarated grin.

"I've always liked you, Jamie. You know that." Lily's cheeks turned the colour of her hair.

"Urghhh. Stop!" Theo groaned putting his hands over his ears and snapping his eyes shut to ward of the loving vision.

James laughed good naturally. Ere long - though especially Lily hoped it wouldn't be too soon - Theo would be the one talking about a girl.

"Anyway, I decided to really make an effort to change for her. Albeit it took a while for that mad cat not to hate me."

"Don't call him mad!" Lily frowned. "He didn't appreciate a being woken up by someone manhandling him and he was protective of me. He was jealous."

"But did you really do that? For mum? That's sooooo embarrassing, dad!" Theo exclaimed mortified. James nodded and Theo laughed. "And why did you say no if you fancied dad?" He inquired turning towards the only woman.

"Your father liked the attention more than anything. I was hoping he would deflate his ego for it kept the best part of him from showing. I wanted to be with the real him, not the want he wanted to the others to see. I had seen glimpses of that side before when he wasn't trying to show off."

"Well, that worked Lils. So thanks." James huffed disgruntled.

Theo laughed at his father's expression and even Harry cracked a smile.

"Well I won't embarrass myself for a girl. Ever. That sounds stupid." Theo grumbled crossing his arms.

Then their food arrived. Harry had asked - after much convincing - for a blueberry muffin, though Lily protested and ordered a bowl of porridge with cinnamon for her youngest as well. Theo and James settled on eggs and bacon as well as sausages, while Lily preferred a toast with cheese and jam to accompany her tea.

The family continued their meal in a light conversation and Harry tried not to let on his slightly stinging hand, which was once numb, as he clutched the spoon.

When Harry was halfway through the bowl he pushed the dish away, clenching and unclenching his fingers under the table unbeknownst to himself to try to help with the tingle.

"Harry, son, you have to eat a little bit more." James sighed concerned interrupting his talk about the Sorting Hat with Theo and sharing a look with his wife. Theo kept eating though he couldn't stop looking through his peripheral vision. The little boy, who always obeyed every rule, hesitated.

"What you've eaten is not enough for a growing boy. Come on, buddy." Harry blushed dark red in shame and bent his head to hide his face whispering a soft apology. The small boy moved his hand towards the cutlery and grasped it with shaking hands, he tried to tighten his grip on the spoon but that only made his wounds sting more and the object fall of his hand with a clank, splattering porridge on the table.

Uh oh! That's it. He would get in trouble. His parents take him to a place to eat and he embarrasses them like this. He would never get out of the house again! He shouldn't; after all, he's just a nuisance! They will for sure lock him away now. How could he be so ungrateful towards the people who had done so much for him?

Lily saw her little boy's eyes filling with tears and picked up Harry's small red hands. "Harry, darling, are you having trouble with the spoon? Are you in pain?" She inquired softly turning his palms up so she could have a look.

"I-I'm sorry, ma'am. I-I-"

"Shhh it's okay, sweetheart. It was an accident. No one is mad at you." The auburn haired woman reassured running a hand through her son's hair.

"S-Sorry." The boy sniffled again.

"Hey, no harm done little one. Do your hands hurt?" The worried father asked looking into his son's eyes. "The truth, please Harry." He added when the little boy was about to shake his head. Harry just bit his lip not knowing if it would be better to hide and break the 'no lying' rule or tell the truth and act like an ungrateful whiny brat.

It was enough confirmation for James and he became thorn between leaving the matter or risk humiliating his son by offering to help.

"Daddy can help, can't you?" Theo suggested looking at his father. "I'll make sure no one is looking if you want."

If someone suggested that to him Theo would for sure rant that he wasn't a baby and he'd rather go hungry than be hand-fed in public. The thought itself made him want to crawl into a hole. He knew that Harry was actually born 11 years ago and though his physical age was of an 8-year-old child the older brother couldn't help but think of the emerald-eyed boy was a child much younger - his small build and behaviour did not help the slightest. Also, Harry actually knew what it was like to go hungry and it mustn't have been pleasant. Harry was too petite and fragile for his own good.

"Are you comfortable with that, Harry?" James inquired warily. "If not we can go home so you may eat, we leave the park for later." With that Theo looked down biting his tongue to keep from saying something he would regret.

He was here as well and he didn't know if he'd be back until Christmas Holidays! His dad knew how much Theo loved the monkey bars and swings and it wasn't fair if they had to go back because of Harry!

Still, another voice that sounded very much like his mum's reasoned, Theo's visited the small park many times before and Harry was sick. One look at him you'd see how much he needed to eat.

Harry saw the inevitable pout on his brother's face and knew how much the redhead wanted to play outdoors - he wouldn't destroy his excitement or risk his anger. The little boy knew from experience how important food was and that it shouldn't be spoiled - his parents brought him here to eat. They ordered the food for him and actually wanted Harry to have some and to be honest the spectacled lad was still a little hungry. He had many reasons to go ahead with Theo's suggestion, no matter how mortifying it would be for him...

But what about his parents and brother? He didn't want to make them feel embarrassed!

"Harry, son, it's okay. You don't have to do anything." Lily reassured to break the stretched silence.

"I-I don't want to embarrass you." Harry mumbled carefully. "I'm e-enough of a b-bother. I-I'm not h-hungry." Harry tried once more.

"No, Harry James. Either you eat or you won't be able to play with Theo and we'll go home." James said sternly which startled Harry. Everyone has always ordered him not to eat. Lily gave her husband a hard look.

"That's not fair!" Theo whined crossing his arms. "You promised me we would go to the park, dad! Besides I wanted to show it to Harry!"

"Theo, if Harry doesn't eat he won't have the energy to play." Lily said sternly.

"That's not fair! You _promised_!" The boy repeated pouting even more.

"Theo-" James carried out the last vowel warningly. Theo knew exactly what it meant.

"I'll eat. Theo's right. S-Sorry, I'm stupid." Harry mumbled.

"You won't embarrass us, Harry. Seeing you eat will make us really happy. That's the important thing: you need to eat something. I can erase people's memories of this later on." James explained slowly. Harry nodded.

"Do you want to try again or want some help, darling?" Lily asked kindly.

Harry, convinced he had to lessen the weight he was putting on their shoulders, reached out for the spoon once more and flinched as soon as his fingers closed around it. He bit his lip.

"It's alright, little one. Here, let me help you and then we can go have some fun at the park alright?" James said scooting his chair closer to his mini-me's and brought a spoonful of porridge to the boy's mouth who obediently opened his mouth and put a hand over his father's even though he couldn't seem to look anyone in the eyes. The green orb's looked distressed.

Theo, whose face was still red of being reprimanded in front of his little brother, slowly took another bite of his eggs. He acted selfishly and his mum would say that "sometimes you had to put yourself in someone else's shoes, Theo James". He was unfair to Harry, pressuring him to do something. Part of him felt jealous that his parents now had another son to pay attention to and he just wanted to cry but the other part knew he had to protect Harry and help him. Theo was still scared of being a bad son and brother and that fear was pushing his bad side to surface.

"Son?" Lily asked caressing her red head's head making him come back from his stupor. The boy looked at her with troubled eyes before clearing his throat catching everyone's attention.

"Sorry." He mumbled. "I was selfish. I just- sorry." Theo bit his lip and looked down.

"I'm sorry." Harry stated confused and Theo frowned.

"Why? I was wrong I shouldn't have insisted. I didn't want to make you sad." Theo raised his brows with his doe eyes wide.

"But I am a b-burden."

"Hey, hey. Enough. That's okay both of you. Theo, I'm proud of you for apologising. And Harry you have no reason to. Don't worry about it, all right?" James interfered reassuringly and smiled proudly at his oldest boy who smiled softly back.

And as if feeding an eight year old boy was the most normal thing in the world they proceeded their meal with James stealing bites of his own breakfast between Harry's spoonfuls. Theo had to be reminded by his mother to eat slowly and actually chew so he wouldn't be sick but even then he was the first to clear his dish.

"'Just this one more, little one." James said taking the half full cutlery to the rosy mouth that accepted the nutrients. "Hey, buddy. You did it! I'm proud of you, little one." James exclaimed about the empty bowl - it was the first time that Harry managed to clear his plate.

"Well done, darling!" Lily said leaning to kiss the raven hair. Even Theo smiled at his brother's progress though his parents never congratulated him for something so banal.

If the rest of the family was expecting some kind of smile for the praise they were disappointed. The little boy's gaze was still focused on his lap and there was only an inch of space separating his chin and neck.

"Harry? Look at me please." James requested.

"Thank you." The small boy bit his lip.

After that James paid for their meal and the four of them left the restaurant. Theo was lagging behind them and James noticed with a frown halting a bit and gesturing Lily to go ahead with Harry.

"Teddy?" The man said putting a hand on his son's shoulder. "Are you okay, mate?" Theo replied with a question of his own.

"Are you disappointed in me?" The boy bit his lip shuffling his feet.

"Of course not, son. Of course not." James reassured bending down to Theo's level.

"But I upset Harry! I'm a terrible brother." Theo insisted his hazel eyes huge.

"You are not. Harry loves you, you've already apologised. Just try not to push him, okay? It's not in your nature to act like that. You are a brilliant boy, Theo." James said pressing a kiss on his son's forehead. "Now your little brother wants to play with you. Climb up." The older Potter prodded turning his back to his son and motioning for him to settle on his back. Theo blinked in confusion for about three seconds and then his mouth formed a grin as he jumped on his father's back. James humphed but smiled when he heard his son's contagious giggle as he stood up holding Theo's legs on each side of his waist.

"Ready?" James asked.

"Yeah, daddy!"

James didn't need to be told twice as he sprinted towards his wife and youngest son with his oldest on his back, knowing he was in for some pain later on.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I've decided to split this chapter in two so I can update it now and work on a better second part. It's not unreasonably short, anyway.**

**Share your thoughts and opinions - you know how much they mean to me.**

**JOIN THE FACEBOOK GROUP FOR EXTRAS LIKE SNIPPETS, DREAM CAST AND INFORMATION :) - LINK ON MY PROFILE**


	17. PLEASE VOTE FOR NEW AWAKENING

Hello everyone!

Sorry this is not a chapter.

New Awakening was nominated in a fandom contest on **INKITT** and I really need your help. Could you access the link below and give the story a HEART? It will just take a few seconds of your day and it would mean a lot to me. The first place has 270 votes, we can do it right? We are Potterheads!

Thank you so much, dears.

Stella Bristow (aka MP)

**http:*/*www*.*inkitt*.*com*/stories*/*25323?preview=true**

**(the link is also on the facebook group so you can have a quick access or ask for it in a PM)**

Please show your love!


End file.
